Aquel Estupido Beso
by YGarcia
Summary: Imagina todas las situaciones vergonzosas posibles, únelas, y bueno, ahí está mi vida durante los últimos meses, o semanas... O lo que sea, ya no tengo idea cuánto fue. De seguro ya conoces cientos de chicas como yo, pero en fin, la única razón por la que digo esto es lo siguiente: por "accidente" besé al hermano de mi novio, y a partir de allí mi vida se convirtió en un desastre.
1. ¡Estupida!

_**Adaptación de la historia **_**Aquel Estúpido Beso**_** de **_**Jocelyn Carter. ******************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_********************

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopsis<strong>_**.**_

_¿Existirá persona más desafortunada que yo? Bueno, ese es un punto muy discutible, pues sí la hay; muchas de hecho, y en cualquier parte del mundo además; pero vayamos directo al grano. Antes que nada, te diré una sola cosa: si estás saliendo con alguien, y ese alguien tiene hermanos, asegúrate de conocerlos, ¿bien? Genial, porque de otra manera podrías acabar en mi posición. Imagina todas las situaciones vergonzosas posibles, únelas, y bueno, ahí está mi vida durante los últimos meses, o semanas... O lo que sea, ya no tengo idea cuánto fue. De seguro ya conoces cientos de chicas como yo, pero en fin, la única razón por la que digo esto es lo siguiente: por "accidente" besé al hermano de mi novio, y a partir de allí mi vida se convirtió en un desastre._

_¿Por qué? Pues bien, estás a punto de conocer la historia._

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>_**.**_

**01. ¡Estúpida!**

Las cosas no podían ser peores. En mi casa un caño de gas se encontraba averiado, por lo que estaba confinada a tres días de vivir junto a mis padres; mi novio, está bien, el chico con el que hace una semana y media había comenzado a salir me dejó plantada; y para completar, mi mejor amiga Caroline, la persona con la que asistí a una fiesta en casa de uno de los chicos de la Universidad, había desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra luego de irse de la mano con alguien que ninguna de las dos conocía. No era como si yo de hecho conociese a muchas de las personas que actualmente superaban la capacidad del lugar, pero no me iría de la mano de cualquiera...

Mientras tomaba el último trago de mi gaseosa (sí, lo sé, "gaseosa" en este tipo de fiestas. Patético. Pero pónganse en mi lugar, yo acabaría siendo la "conductora designada" entre mi amiga y yo), sacudí la cabeza y pensé "al demonio todo", y caminé tímidamente atravesando el lugar; de alguna manera lograría divertirme aquella noche, con o sin Stefan.

La música sonaba estridente en mis oídos, y la melodía formaba parte de una de esas canciones del momento, que todos disfrutaban y bailaban sin dificultad alguna; tanto así que pronto me les uní en el espeso gentío que no dejaba de moverse aquí y allí con infinidad de movimientos. Era simple seguir la corriente y dejarse llevar por lo que la música transmitía, lo que te hacía sentir. Pronto, casi sin darme cuenta, me sorprendí a mí misma bailando entre uno que otro grupo, riendo e intercambiando diálogos incoherentes que sólo nos hacían reír más. De hecho, era el resto quienes más alegres se veían, y no pude dejar de preguntarme qué tan borrachos se encontraban; lo cual a juzgar por el hedor que sus alientos desprendían, era bastante.

Antes de saber lo que sucedía, había logrado mi objetivo, divertirme por un rato a pesar de no conocer a la mitad de las personas allí presentes, ni de encontrarme en compañía de Stefan o Caroline. Las cosas se volvieron fácilmente divertidas, lo cual era bueno, ya que para eso había asistido en primer lugar.

Me encontraba moviéndome al compás de una canción de David Guetta cuando sentí el aliento de alguien sobre mi cuello. Me estremecí por lo repentino de la situación y me di vuelta para descubrir a pocos centímetros de distancia a un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules que me observaba con una torcida sonrisa que me dejó sin aliento. Vaya forma de parecer idiota.

—Se ve que eres de las que saben disfrutar del momento —dijo con voz ronca.

—Hay que hacerlo mientras se pueda —respondí con un encogimiento de hombros, sintiéndome orgullosa de no tartamudear.

—Me gusta eso —asintió, luego dirigió la vista a algún punto por encima de mi hombro. Aprovechando su distracción, me tomé la libertad de observarlo con detenimiento. Definitivamente era apuesto, de una manera sutil, y que aseguraba sabía usar. Se volvió hacia mí, y sentí mis mejillas enrojecer por ser descubierta—. ¿Te importa si vamos afuera? Dudo que quieras arruinar tu voz por gritarme —agregó, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza hacia el jardín trasero del lugar.

Caminamos con dificultad a través del salón hasta acabar en el cálido ambiente que la noche veraniega proporcionaba. Rápidamente comencé a preguntarme como por qué había seguido a aquel chico, pero supongo que la respuesta más lógica es que básicamente no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Allí afuera la música también sonaba con un volumen alto, pero más suave a comparación del interior; y las personas que allí se hallaban, estaban dispersas por el jardín; todo era un poco más tranquilo.

—¿Vas a la Universidad? Me eres vagamente familiar —pregunté. El chico, cualquiera que fuera su nombre, rió antes de contestar.

—Para nada, terminé hace un año, pero las amistades quedan — respondió mientras introducía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de gabardina negra.

Bien, teniendo en cuenta lo que puede llegar a durar una carrera promedio, probablemente tuviera veintidós o veintitrés años de edad, lo cual sería uno o dos años más que yo. Era bueno, no me había topado con alguien seis años mayor o algo así. Ahora, faltaba saber otra cosa.

—Y... ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunté con indiscreción apoyando la espalda en la pared, enfrentándome a él. Cambió su peso de un pie a otro y me dio su mejor sonrisa de soy-un-jugador que probablemente atraía a una gran variedad de chicas. Desgraciadamente, por más que acabase de conocerlo, me encontraba en el grupo. Mal de mí.

—Soy Damon, ¿y tú?

—Elena. Y antes que preguntes, sólo Elena —añadí, poniendo énfasis a "sólo". La mayoría de las personas me preguntaban si realmente era mi nombre o un diminutivo.

—Elena—repitió mirando al cielo estrellado sobre nosotros—. Lindo nombre.

Sonreí tímidamente, sintiéndome como una estúpida adolescente, cuando había pasado de esa etapa hace tiempo. Tenía ganas de golpearme, es decir, ¿cómo estaba haciendo aquello cuando estaba comenzando a salir con Stefan? Eso debería haberme hecho sentir terriblemente, pero no; por el contrario, me gustaba estar allí junto al tal Damon; pero vamos, sólo era aquel momento, una fiesta, nada grave. ¿No es así?

Antes de saber qué sucedía, Damon y yo estábamos hablando de cosas sin sentido, y riéndonos de chistes tan malos que reías de la pena, literalmente. Le comenté estar estudiando abogacía, carrera para la cual estaba a dos años de terminar, y él a cambio me reveló que era profesor en una Secundaria privada en el centro de la ciudad, pero no me dijo qué enseñaba. Por un momento, permaneció observándome fijamente, sin decir una palabra. Incómoda, me llevé una mano al rostro, ¿se había corrido el maquillaje? ¿Estaba sucio, quizás?

Lo sentí tomar gentilmente mi muñeca para luego alejar mi mano del rostro.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté. Por la manera que me observaba, comenzaba a sentirme expuesta, a pesar de que a comparación del noventa por ciento de las presentes en la fiesta, yo casi parecía una monja.

—¿Te han dicho que tienes unos ojos hermosos? —Me sentí ruborizar. Tenía que acabar con eso rápido.

—Conmigo no llegarás a mucho con eso. Fue tan típico. —Lo miré con desafío, esperando que dijera algo en contra, pero sólo sonrió.

—Así que también eres de las que aman la originalidad —afirmó antes de tomar mi mano—. Ven, vamos a bailar.

Con una sonrisa, apreté su mano y lo seguí nuevamente al interior de la casa, donde la cantidad de personas abarrotadas había aumentado, y donde además, la música se mezclaba con el sonido de voces, risas y gritos de los allí presentes. Aún con las manos entrelazadas a las suyas, me di la vuelta y comencé a bailar enfrentándome a él. Di un par de giros mientras reíamos por mis ridículos movimientos. Al cabo de un momento, una chica pasada de copas se tambaleó sobre sus pies y me empujó con fuerza. Tomada por sorpresa, caí hacia atrás y acabé en los brazos de Damon.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó cuando estuve erguida, posando las manos sobre mis hombros.

Me limité a asentir energéticamente con la cabeza, aún desorientada por el momento anterior. Sólo quería estar nuevamente en sus brazos, por más patético que suene. Sí lo sé, pueden decirlo, aquella noche estaba siendo demasiado patética.

Permanecimos quietos, en silencio, a muy pocos centímetros el uno del otro. En un segundo nos encontrábamos de aquella manera, y al siguiente, sólo supe que tenía sus labios sobre los míos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Elena para la Fiesta en Polyvore<strong>_


	2. ¡Maldición!

**********************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_**********************

* * *

><p><strong>02. ¡Maldición!<strong>

La parte racional de mi cabeza me pedía a gritos que lo alejara, lo golpeara, algo, pero digamos que la otra parte de mí, esa que se dejaba llevar por el momento, lanzó a la razón por la ventana, e invadió cada parte de mí.

Pronto me encontré devolviéndole el beso con gusto, antes de rodear su cuello con ambos brazos, y sentir sus manos en mi cadera, acercándome más a él. Luego de un momento, rompió el beso y permaneció unos segundos observándome con una sonrisa que igualaba a la que probablemente tenía yo en mi rostro.

Comenzamos a bailar nuevamente, y como seis canciones después, ya había perdido la noción del tiempo. Literalmente di un salto en cuanto una mano tomó con fuerza mi hombro, y todo el aire salió de mis pulmones en cuanto me di la vuelta y una rubia de ojos azules me devolvió la mirada. Caroline me observó con una ceja enarcada antes de cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho y sostenerse sobre el pie derecho; claramente preguntando qué demonios estaba haciendo. Con ello, me devolvió a la realidad, es decir, me recordó que estaba saliendo con alguien. Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, murmuré algo así como "Maldición", y me di la vuelta forzando una sonrisa a Damon, que parecía intrigado por la rubia detrás mío.

—Eh... Esta es mi mejor amiga, Caroline —presenté, señalándola—. Care, él es Damon.

—¡Genial! —Exclamó ella con fingido sarcasmo—. Pero si nos disculpas, te robaré a la chica pues debemos ir a casa. Es urgente —añadió con una sonrisa que declaraba disculpas.

Antes que pudiera objetar, me tomó por el brazo y prácticamente arrastró a través del lugar hasta alcanzar mi auto. Luego comenzó a olisquearme antes de afirmar:

—No estás borracha. —Enarqué las cejas.

—¿Tú sí? —pregunté pareciendo más consternada de lo que debía.

—No, ni una gota. —Se encogió de hombros. —Pero para que hicieses aquello teniendo en cuenta tu situación, esperaba que lo estuvieses.

—¡Vamos! Sólo fue una fiesta, nada más. Dudo que me arruine la vida. ¿Está bien? —espeté, comenzando a molestarme—. Entremos, y larguémonos de aquí.

Abrí la puerta y me lancé al interior con algo de molestia. Por más que no desease admitirlo, y como usualmente, Caroline tenía razón. Y pese a que había disfrutado el momento, probablemente me arrepentiría de todo en la mañana. Tacha eso, me estaba arrepintiendo en aquel preciso momento.

Luego de dejar a Caroline en la casa que su hermana, Jennifer, y ella compartían, di la vuelta y tomé la avenida principal para regresar al hogar de mis padres en el centro de la ciudad. Según el reloj de la radio, eran pasadas las dos de la mañana, lo cual me sorprendió, ya que había asumido que no superaba la medianoche. Algo de veinte minutos después, llegué a la casa de mis padres, la cual, para que cualquiera tuviese una idea, era lo más parecido a la que se encontraba en la primera película de Actividad Paranormal. Y desafortunadamente, la habitación donde ellos dormían, era la misma en la que me ubicaba yo. Aún recuerdo haber vivido en el cuarto de huéspedes por dos semanas desde que vi esa película, hasta que decidí que todo el asunto era simplemente ridículo.

Entré tan sigilosamente como pude a través de la puerta principal; no deseaba por nada en el mundo despertar a ninguno de los presentes, y mucho menos a mi tía Jenna, la reina de la belleza de mi familia. Era simplemente irritante con sus mil "consejos" sobre moda y, claro, belleza. Su forma de ser y hablar hacía ver a las mujeres como una estúpida explosión de color rosa y glamour que casi me daba ganas de vomitar. Básicamente era una Barbie en toda regla, pero multiplicada por diez.

De puntillas subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación y cerré la puerta. Al fin a salvo.

Luego de lanzarme a mi cama, mientras observaba fijamente al techo, comencé a pensar en lo sucedido casi una hora atrás. Lo guardaría bajo siete llaves; por nada en el mundo permitiría que Stefan se enterara de lo que hice. Me odiaría por ello, y comenzaba a sentirme mal, con razones.

Me dormí aún pensando en lo estúpida que había sido. Jamás me había sucedido nada parecido a lo que aquella noche, y no tenía idea cómo lo pasaban las personas que constantemente lo hacían. Agh, mi vida era un asco. Muy bien, sólo estoy exagerando.

Sólo veía algo bueno en la situación: no volvería a ver a Damon. Así como, nunca; lo que hacía más fácil olvidar el asunto.

* * *

><p>Malditos sean todos los madrugadores de América.<p>

Eso mismo pensé cuando caminaba arrastrando los pies por el suelo del pasillo de la planta alta. Por Dios, hace tiempo había olvidado que mi familia se levantaba de la cama como despertador exactamente a las ocho de la mañana. Y por supuesto, las vacaciones no los detenían; y era algo que en mi caso no extrañaba para nada. De hecho, yo era más de las que dormían hasta bien tarde, y si interrumpían mi sueño, acababa todo el día de mal humor, como en aquel preciso momento. Lo que menos deseaba, era encontrarme con alguien, pero ¡qué hermosa sorpresa! La primera persona que tuve que ver fue a mi tía Jenna con el pelo rojizo perfectamente arreglado, el rostro encantadoramente maquillado, y vestida con una blusa rosa y jeans azules que prácticamente se confundirían con una segunda piel. Sólo para que conste, tiene veintitrés años, por lo que el atuendo todavía le sienta bien. Para mi mala suerte, había pasado la secundaria junto a ella. Los peores cuatro años de mi vida.

—Ay, linda, no tengo idea de cómo ese chico con el que sales puede estar contigo. Así como se te ve, estás horrible —anunció ella dándole una generalizada mirada a mi exterior.

—Buenos días para tí también —espeté, y caminé alejándome de ella, "accidentalmente" golpeando su hombro en el camino.

Cerré tras de mí la puerta del baño con un portazo. Estaba de mal humor por la hora del día, y lo que menos necesitaba era un recordatorio de lo poco hermosa y perfecta que era en comparación a mi tía. Era muy buena bajando el autoestima de las personas. La odiaba tanto como a la zorra de la escuela; quien casualmente en su momento había sido ella.

Lo malo es que viendo a mi reflejo en el espejo, no pude evitar estar de acuerdo con ella. Con el pelo castaño enmarañado pidiendo a gritos ser peinado, los ojos entrecerrados debido al sueño, y mi general estado desaliñado, si me veía horrenda. Agh, que le den, por más horrenda que me viese, no le seguiría el juego, y me mostraría tan segura de mi misma como podía hacerlo. Desgraciadamente, yo como mentirosa, era excelente patinadora, y era terrible en ello; eso decía mucho de mi capacidad.

—Buenos días, cariño —saludó mi madre desde su lugar en la mesa de desayuno cuando llegué a la cocina.

—Son las ocho de la mañana, dime qué tienen de buenos —espeté con una mueca mientras me dejaba caer en una silla.

—Necesitas mantener tus modales a la hora de compartir un momento como este, linda. Aunque claro, creo que "modales" es algo que debes aprender de cero —aconsejó Jenna mientras tomaba una tostada y le untaba algo de queso.

—Gracias por el consejo, Effie —dije con sarcasmo haciendo referencia a un personaje que había visto recientemente en una película. Creo que también había un libro, o lo que sea.

Jenna me dirigió una mirada llena de confusión, demostrando que para nada conocía al personaje, y a continuación se encogió de hombros con una mueca de indiferencia y volvió su atención a la media tostada con queso en su mano. Yo, en cambio, rodé los ojos y tomé agradecida la taza de café y el plato con un emparedado que mi madre me ofrecía. Vida eterna a los emparedados de esta mujer. Podría comerme una docena en diez minutos, lo cual llevaría a quince millones de comentarios por parte de mi no tan querida tía. Definitivamente odiaba esas veces que tenía la magnífica idea de visitar a mis padres; siempre elegía curiosamente los momentos en que por alguna razón yo acababa allí, y usaba el momento para fastidiarme.

Lo mejor que podía hacer, era rogar porque decidiera irse pronto, o en su defecto, soportar la tortura pareciendo totalmente indiferente a su presencia. Para ello, necesitaría algo de suerte.

Me encontraba muy feliz mordisqueando mi emparedado, ignorando las miradas asqueadas que me dirigía Jenna, cuando escuché mi teléfono sonar con la melodía característica que anunciaba una llamada; específicamente una de Stefan. Milagrosamente sin quebrarme algo en el proceso, me levanté con rapidez de la mesa, y llegué a la repisa donde se ubicaba mi antiguo Nokia C3 antes de responder.

—Hey —saludé, haciendo una mueca en cuanto escuché algo caerse—.¿Todo bien?

—Hey a ti también, sólo se cayó la consola. Nada grave..., o eso espero —respondió; su voz sonaba como si tuviese el teléfono entre el hombro y la mejilla mientras inspeccionaba—. Oye, siento lo de anoche —añadió disculpándose.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me tragué una maldición. ¡¿Por qué tenía que mencionar la noche anterior?! Eso hacia quince millones de veces más díficil olvidar el asunto; en el que por cierto no pensaba desde hacía rato. Maldita sea la fiesta anterior, lo sucedido, y que Stefan me lo recordara. Fantástico, ya estaba de mal humor por segunda vez en el día... A las ocho y media de la mañana.

—¿Sigues ahí? —preguntó del otro lado de la línea. Golpeé mi frente con la palma de mi mano, definitivamente debía dejar de pensar tanto.

—Sí, estoy aquí. Y, en cuanto a tu disculpa, no sucede nada. Estamos bien.

—¿En serio? Vaya, pensé que me odiarías por dejarte plantada — respondió pareciendo realmente sorprendido. Sonreí, claro, como si pudiera odiarlo—. Entonces, ¿vienes?

Estuve a punto de cometer mi primer error de aquel día y preguntarle qué demonios quería decir con ello, pero al segundo recordé que almorzaría en su hogar. Vaya forma de olvidar las cosas.

—Claro, a las diez estaré ahí —aseguré forzando una sonrisa que obviamente no alcanzaría a ver.

—Genial, nos vemos.

Murmuré un "adiós", y finalicé la llamada.

—Imbécil —me dije, y lancé el teléfono nuevamente a la repisa. Pobre Nokia, no tenía nada que ver con mis problemas. Agh, lo que me hacía falta, sentir lástima por un teléfono con más años que la Guerra Civil.

—Por Dios, pareces una adolescente. Patético —susurró Jenna en mi oído con una gruesa nota de desprecio. Su perfume invadío mis fosas nasales, y estuve a un segundo de toser en su cara. Me giré a ella enarcando una ceja.

—¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? Como, no sé, ¿arruinar otra pareja feliz y luego desechar al pobre infeliz como siempre haces? —pregunté cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, dejando a un lado la increíble necesidad de limpiarme allí donde en el cuello me había llegado su aliento.

Jenna me observó un momento, pareciendo idear algo con lo que responderme, pero sin mucho éxito, ya que se encogió de un hombro y dio media vuelta para retirarse escaleras arriba.

_Adolescente Patética 1; Barbie Pre-fabricada 0_, pensé con orgullo mientras sonreía y caminaba hacia mi habitación.

No me preparé como si estuviese a punto de conocer a la Reina Maxima o algo así, después de todo corría con la posibilidad de ensuciarme mientras cocinábamos, porque Stefan era tan buen cocinero como yo era mentirosa. Supongo que era de los típicos que sólo pedían comida rápida o algo así. De otro modo ya habría muerto por algún tipo de intoxicación Sí, era así de inútil en la cocina.

Dándole una última mirada a mi aspecto, bajé corriendo las escaleras y tomé mi teléfono antes de guardarlo en uno de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta.

—Por si me necesitan, cosa que dudo ya que hace años que no vivo en esta casa, estaré en casa de Stefan —anuncié antes de salir por la puerta principal sin esperar respuesta por parte de mis padres, o Jenna.

A pesar de ser las nueve y media de la mañana, allí afuera hacía tanto calor como el infierno. Sólo esperaba que Stefan tuviera aire acondicionado, o el día sería largo.

* * *

><p>Llegué a la puerta del departamento donde Stefan vivía poco antes de las diez de la mañana, acompañada de Grace Kelly a todo volumen. En cuanto estuve dentro del edificio, tomé el camino hacia el departamento 6-B por las escaleras. Sufría de claustrofobia, y el pequeño viaje en ascensor simplemente me alteraba. Todo gracias a aquel fatídico día en el que acabé encerrada por tres horas en uno, a mitad de camino al piso quince.<p>

Minutos de larga caminata más tarde, y con un increíble dolor de piernas, me encontré frente a la puerta que a su derecha mostraba un pequeño cartel que en letras y números negros decía "6-B".

Golpeé un par de veces justo debajo de la mirilla de la puerta, sólo para darme cuenta del pequeño botón blanco en la pared que pertenecía al timbre. De no ser porque alguien comenzó a abrir la puerta, habría golpeado mi frente allí mismo. En cambio, plasmé una sonrisa en mi rostro en cuanto la puerta abierta dejó ver a un Stefan que a juzgar por su cabello mojado parecía recién salido de la ducha. Llevaba unos jeans gastados, y una camisa blanca con dos o tres botones sueltos. El cabello color arena se encontraba revuelto, y uno de sus ojos estaba irritado.

—Hey —saludé acercándome para darle un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Qué le sucedió a tu ojo? — pregunté, mirando fijamente al izquierdo.

—Digamos que tuve una intensa lucha con el shampoo, que acabó con un par de gotas en él — respondió con una sonrisa mientras me permitía entrar en el departamento. Comencé a reír, imaginando el shampoo cayendo en su cara, y a él maldiciendo en consecuencia.

Me gustaba bastante el lugar donde vivía. Aquella era la primera vez que era invitada, y me pareció bastante hermosa para cualquier cosa que esperaría con respecto a alguien de veintitrés años que parecía saber poco de decoración. Un televisor de 32 pulgadas se encontraba frente a un sofá de color beige, y entre ambos, una mesita de madera sobre la cual se podía admirar un bonito ajedrez de cristal. Sí, bonito, aunque por mi parte, no tenía idea del procedimiento del juego, más que el movimiento básico del peón. En la pared blanca, entre dos portalámparas se observaba un cuadro en el cual se apreciaba la escena de un barco atravesando el océano durante una tempestad que me recordaba a aquel perteneciente a "El Viajero del Alba". Atravesando la sala, se llegaba a una puerta que conducía a un pasillo por el cual se podía acceder al baño, dos habitaciones, y más allá, en el final, a la cocina.

—Así que, aquí vives —afirmé, meciéndome sobre mis talones.

—Bueno, puede decirse que sí. —Estuvo de acuerdo.

Se adelantó un par de pasos, hasta encontrarse justo detrás mío, rodeó mi estómago con ambos brazos, y me atrajo hacía sí. Chillé con sorpresa y comencé a reír antes de que me obligara a dar la vuelta, enfrentándome a él. Con una sonrisa, posé una mano en su pecho y permití que me besara.

Aquello me trajo recuerdos de la noche anterior, y un nudo se formó en mi estómago. Demonios, algo iba realmente mal conmigo. Me obligué a apartar aquellos pensamientos y sonreír; no tenía tiempo para ese tipo de estupideces, si podía llamarlo así.

—Y bien, ¿qué planeas hacer hoy? —pregunté en cuanto Stefan alejó su rostro del mío, aunque sin deshacer su abrazo. Él sonrió.

—No lo sé, podemos salir después de almorzar —sugirió enarcando una ceja a espera de mi respuesta. Simplemente asentí y volví a besarlo antes de tomar su mano y caminar hacia la cocina.

La habitación se veía tan bien como la sala; con una mesa rectangular, alacenas y bajo mesadas de madera, encimera de granito; refrigerador, cocina y microondas de color plateado, era simplemente hermosa. Comenzaba a plantarme muy seriamente la idea de que el lugar fuera nuevo, aunque nunca se sabe; también cabía la posibilidad que cuidara lo que tenía.

Revisando el refrigerador, que curiosamente estaba repleto, decidimos hacer un platillo no demasiado pesado, ya que para ello teníamos al de momento y a mi parecer no tan deseado día veraniego que nos esperaba.

Mientras recogía el queso crema y la botella con aceite; se escuchó sonar el timbre de la casa, que obviamente declaraba la llegaba de alguien al departamento. Miré con sorpresa a Stefan y pregunté:

—¿Esperas a alguien?

—En realidad se supone que no, pero quizás mi hermano haya cambiado de opinión y además olvidado su llave —respondió pareciendo de pronto algo incómodo. Vaya, no me lo esperaba.

—¿Tienes hermanos? —pregunté con incredulidad.

—Sí, uno mellizo, y al parecer olvidé mencionarlo —dijo pasando una mano por su cabello mientras yo le enviaba una mirada de "No me lo digas", y me cruzaba de brazos—. Entonces, ¿quieres conocerlo? —añadió con timidez. Me acerqué y le di un corto beso en los labios.

—Claro, ya estoy aquí, ¿no es así?

Stefan me sonrió y caminamos con las manos entrelazadas hacia la puerta de entrada, mientras el recién llegado apretaba el timbre por enésima vez.

¿Impaciente? ¿Dónde?

Luego de mirar por la mirilla, Stefan abrió la puerta, y prácticamente acabé petrificada cuando un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules me devolvió la mirada.

—Muy bien, Elena, este es mi hermano, Damon —presentó Stefan señalando con desdén al chico al otro lado de la puerta.

En aquel momento sólo pensé en una palabra:

Mierda.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Elena en Polyvore<strong>_


	3. No Puede Ser

************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_************************

* * *

><p><strong>03. No. Puede. Ser.<strong>

¡Examen sorpresa! Responde a la siguiente pregunta: ¿Qué es lo peor que puede sucederte?

a- "Accidentalmente" besaste a alguien cuando te encuentras saliendo con otra persona.

b- Ese "alguien" resulta ser Damon Salvatore, alias "El hermano del chico con quien sales".

c- Todas las anteriores.

Definitivamente, la "c". Demonios, de todas las personas, tenía que besar a ese Damon. _Gracias, en __serio, gracias, Dios, si es que realmente existes_. Por cierto, notesé el sarcasmo. Agh, tenía ganas de lanzarme por la ventana de la cocina, golpear mi cabeza contra la pared, ALGO, pero desgraciadamente mi cerebro se había tomado unas vacaciones y me estaba dejando sola en esta. Sí, gracias a ti también, Cerebro; te reservo un hermoso lugar a mi lado en el infierno. Lo que sea, volviendo a la realidad, estaría en serios problemas si en una milésima de segundo no reaccionaba y obligaba al aire ingresar a mis pulmones. ¿Cómo era? Oh, cierto; inhala-exhala, inhala-exhala ¡Pero despacio, maldita idiota, o tendrás un ataque!

Luché contra el impulso de auto-insultarme en voz alta, pues me vería diez veces más ridícula. Y al parecer, Damon ya había notado la reacción que había producido en mí, porque luego de un segundo de incertidumbre, me dirigió una sonrisa. Genial, el imbécil —sí, ahora era un imbécil—, no sólo tenía una linda sonrisa, sino que además disfrutaría con cualquier cosa que sucediera a continuación

— Damon, ella es Elena —terminó Stefan de presentar. Casi había olvidado que se encontraba allí a mi lado..., tomando mi mano. Genial, otro punto a mi idiotez.

—Hola —saludé con cordialidad, y una sonrisa más falsa que la nariz de mi tía.

Mientras Stefan le permitía entrar, y cerraba la puerta tras de él, Damon frunció el ceño como si recordara algo y me señaló con el índice de la mano derecha.

—Oye, me resultas conocida, tú estabas en la fiesta en casa de Oliver anoche, ¿no es así? — preguntó.

Me giré rápidamente hacia él, boquiabierta, y entrecerré los ojos cuando vi la sonrisa en su rostro que dejaba ver sus dientes evidentemente pasados por frenillos durante la infancia. No, él no estaba haciendo aquello.

—¿Estuviste en la fiesta? —preguntó Stefan con curiosidad. Le dirigí una sonrisa, pero antes de tener la oportunidad de contestar, Damon ya había hablado.

—Claro, por supuesto que eras tú, ibas acompañada de una rubia — exclamó con diversión, sin dejar de sonreír, aún cuando lo fulminé con la mirada.

Había comenzado. Aquello pronto sería una guerra.

—Sí, asistí en compañía de Caroline, tú la conoces. —Me dirigí a Stefan, quien rápidamente asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento. Luego me volteé hacia Damon con mi más encantadora sonrisa. — Ahora que lo pienso, creo que sí te vi por ahí, quizás intercambiando saliva con una que otra chica desafortunada —declaré esta vez siendo yo la divertida.

Sorprendido, Damon abrió los ojos como platos y estalló en una carcajada.

—Te concederé eso —asintió—. Pero me temo que sólo "intercambié saliva", como tú lo llamas, con una sola persona.

Enarcó una ceja y se quedó en silencio. Sin embargo, reí entre dientes mientras negaba con la cabeza, como si aquello no hubiese producido ningún efecto en mí. No tengo idea cómo lo logré, pero me sentí muy orgullosa de mí misma por no ruborizarme ante aquello como la adolescente patética que Jenna decía que era. Stefan a mi lado pasó un brazo por mis hombros antes de decir:

—Muy bien, hermano, no necesitamos saber nada de eso.

—Oye, no fui yo quien comenzó con el tema. Díselo a ella —se defendió levantando las manos a la altura de la cabeza. Luego se dirigió a mí —. Entonces, Elena, así que eres tú la "maravillosa" chica que tiene flechado a mi "encantador" hermano. —Era fácil notar el sarcasmo que denotaba aquella oración.

—Esa soy yo —dije con una ligera nota de desafío en mi voz. Alguna emoción cruzó su rostro, pero tan rápido como llegó, desapareció, por lo que me fue imposible descubrir qué era. Como sea, no tenía por qué importarme.

—Bueno, han acabado con lo que parece su épica pelea, ¿regresamos a la cocina? —sugirió Stefan señalando al pasillo detrás de su hermano. Damon volvió a su anterior sonrisa y comenzó a caminar a través de él—. ¿Qué fue eso? —añadió en un susurro.

Me encogí de hombros y lo besé, mientras sentía una sensación incómoda recorriéndome. Me devolvió el beso, aunque fue corto, debido a que me alejé primero mientras murmuraba "cocina", asintiendo hacia donde se hallaba dicha habitación.

—Por favor, dime que Stefan no cocinará, es terrible en ello. Por eso soy quien cocina aquí —rogó Damon en cuanto su hermano y yo atravesamos la entrada.

Rodé los ojos y me apresuré a negar la posibilidad; algo sorprendida por el hecho que Damon cocinara, aunque debí suponerlo. Al parecer vivían juntos, y debí asumir que alguno sabría usar una cocina.

Un momento más tarde, retomé mi anterior tarea y luego de abrir el refrigerador, comencé a rebuscar en su interior por algunos vegetales, salchichas, entre otras cosas que servirían para el almuerzo, para el cual tendría que tener en cuenta a otra persona.

—¿Acabaste de atacar el refrigerador? —susurró Damon en mi oído.

Tomada por sorpresa, me levanté con brusquedad y golpeé la parte posterior de mi cabeza con el borde del electrodoméstico. ¡Maldito sea! Lo miré con una mirada severa en cuanto me erguí en mi lugar y frotaba mi cabeza.

—¿Qué demonios te sucede? ¿Y por qué estás riendo? —exclamé hacia él mostrando lo enfadada que estaba—. Genial, ahora tendré dolor de cabeza todo el día. Gracias, imbécil.

—Te responderé, me río porque fue gracioso. Deberías haber visto cómo levantaste rápidamente y sin cuidado la cabeza. La escena fue invaluable — respondió aún riéndose.

Con mi mejor expresión de odio, levanté el dedo medio hacia él, sólo para recibir una gran cantidad de carcajadas. En cuanto pregunté por Stefan, como si lo hubiese "invocado" o algo así, llegó explicando haberse encontrado en el baño los últimos tres minutos. Por mi parte, no me había dado cuenta de nada, y ahora tenía un maravilloso dolor de cabeza. Damon Salvatore comenzaba a ganar mi odio.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Stefan con preocupación. Damon a su derecha rió entre dientes.

—Sí, sólo me golpeé con el refrigerador. Nada grave —respondí, sonriendo tranquilizadoramente, y luego dirigiéndole a Damon una mirada que lo silenció. Aún, así, permanecía bastante divertido.

Vocalicé "Idiota" hacia él, y volví mi atención a lo que conformaría nuestro almuerzo aquel día. A partir de ahí, el momento no podía ser más incómodo. Tenía a los dos mellizos Salvatore observando todos mis movimientos, pero sólo uno de ellos me ponía nerviosa, y no era precisamente Stefan. No, era el otro el que me preocupaba. No sé por qué, pero tenía la vaga idea de que esperaría el momento adecuado para sacar a relucir cualquier cosa que diera indicios de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Y como que lo hiciera, alguien no pasaría de aquel día.

Los tres comimos en silencio. Cada tanto, mi vista se deslizaba accidentalmente hacia donde se ubicaba Damon, justo frente a su hermano, y siempre lo sorprendía observándome. Lo malo aquí es que, cuando debería regodearme en aquello, era él quien se reía de mí como si de un chiste privado a base de, bueno, de mi persona se hablase.

—¡Bien! —exclamé en un intento de aligerar el ambiente. Rayos, si se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo—. No puede ser que ustedes, siendo hermanos, y al parecer viviendo juntos, no hablen. Me están dando una pésima primera opinión. —Los señalé a ambos con mi tenedor lleno de lechuga y atún antes de llevarlo a mi boca. Damon sonrió. —¿Y qué contigo? Pareces demasiado divertido.

—Bueno, me mostraré divertido tanto como pueda hacerlo —respondió él antes de regresar a su comida. Tenía algo con mirar las papas fritas, no paraba de hacerlo como si en ellas hubiese algo remotamente interesante. Además de idiota, era el hombre más raro que de momento había conocido.

—Vamos, no le hagas caso, le gusta poner incómoda a la gente — declaró Stefan a mí lado, estirando el brazo para tomar mi mano con la suya.

—Oye, sólo arruinas mi imagen —rezongó Damon lanzándole un par de papas a su hermano, y recibiendo otras tantas de regreso. Genial, ahora tendríamos una pelea de comida. Suspiré, estaba de regreso en la Secundaria.

Rodé los ojos y continué con mi comida, esta vez más a gusto ya que había algo de ruido, y no sentía ninguna inquietante mirada.

Minutos después luego de que todos termináramos con nuestro almuerzo, mientras los mellizos se hallaban en alguna parte de la sala, comencé a lavar los platos sucios, secarlos y guardarlos, tal cual hacia rudimentariamente en mi hogar... O bueno, lo hacía cuando me encontraba en mi hogar. Me encontraba felizmente haciendo aquello cual sentí las manos de alguien en mi cadera. Reprimí saltar sorprendida mientras pensaba Por favor, sé Stefan. Sé Stefan.

—Hey, ¿qué haces? —susurró en mi oído.

—¡Stefan! —exclamé con alivio según me enfrentaba a él, con la espalda apoyada en la encimera—. ¿Pues qué crees? —añadí, sutilmente aclarando que era evidente—. Lavo.

Stefan bajó su frente hasta posarla sobre la mía y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no —reprimió—. Eso era algo que podía hacer luego, o incluso Damon.

—Bueno, pero ya no —repuse mientras rodeaba su cuello con ambos brazos—. Además, acabo de terminar. Intenta no "retarme" como si fueras mi padre y yo hubiese hecho algo malo.

Stefan profirió una corta risa, y luego alcanzó mis labios con los suyos. Sin embargo, por alguna razón no lo sentí realmente bien, y me retiré, alegando la más patética de las excusas: Tengo sed. _Sí, bravo Elena por tu magnífica habilidad de sonar como estúpida._ Necesitaba un golpe con urgencia; no había que ser gran genio para entender que no quería admitir mi incomodidad debido a la presencia de Damon en la casa.

Sí que parecía una adolescente patética. Pero no lo reconocería frente a Jenna, eso sólo le subiría el ego aún más, si es que eso era posible.

Sólo para que mi mediocre excusa tuviera efecto, tomé el vaso más cercano y serví en él un poco de jugo de pomelo que había quedado del almuerzo. Por supuesto, no tenía sed, pero aún así ingerí el vaso completo, como si no hubiese bebido nada en los últimos meses, o algo así.

—¿Qué demonios sucedió con la consola? —gritó Damon desde la sala. Recordando aquella mañana, cuando Stefan me había llamado, comencé a reír. No obstante, él suspiró con pesar y negó con la cabeza.

—Bien, han liberado a la Bestia. Deséame suerte.

—Rómpete una pierna. —Sonreí mientras lo veía alejarse, y luego hice una mueca en cuanto escuché un par de maldiciones contra Stefan. Lección aprendida: No meterse con los videojuegos de Damon. Creo.

Pronto permanecieron en silencio, por lo que asumí que no había sido tan grave... O Stefan estaba muerto. Esperando ver sangre corriendo por la sala, caminé sigilosamente hasta allí sólo para encontrarme con dos jóvenes que sólo los diferenciaba el color de cabello, la actitud, y bueno, eran muy distintos para ser mellizos, pero que en fin, estaban conectando una consola apenas magullada en uno de los lados, al televisor. Los observé enarcando una ceja, al parecer el peligro había acabado, y se había convertido en lo que parecía una partida de algún tipo de Need for Speed, quizás el Hot Pursuit. ¿Qué? A una chica pueden gustarle los juegos de carreras.

Permanecí bajo el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, observando fijamente a ambos muchachos jugar, y deseando tener un joystick sólo para mostrarles a los novatos cómo se jugaba una buena carrera callejera en persecución con la policía. Por lo que pude notar, Damon le llevaba a su hermano una ventada de casi un minutos, y Stefan era pésimo en los controles. Definitivamente el dueño de la consola era el primero. De otro modo, Stefan sabría cómo usar un maldito control. Vaya, ese chico necesitaba rápidas lecciones de manejo.

Ambos se encontraban acalorados discutiendo entre sí sobre quién ganaría primero, cuando de pronto la pantalla del televisor se puso negra, y de hecho, todo en el departamento se apagó. Escuché a Stefan maldecir antes que ambos lanzaran en movimientos inconscientemente sincronizados sus controles al suelo, y se levantaran para revisar lo que había ocasionado la pérdida de energía eléctrica en todo el lugar. Damon me dirigió una mirada y frunció el ceño, como si se hubiese olvidado de mi presencia allí. Como toda una infante, me encogí de hombros y saqué la lengua, sólo para recibir una mirada confundida que acabó con una carcajada.

—Habrá que revisar los fusibles o algo así, supongo —anunció Stefan, que se dirigía a una de las habitaciones en el pasillo.

—Lenny sabrá qué hacer. O al menos debería. — Damon se encogió de hombros.

—Tienes razón, iré a verlo —estuvo de acuerdo. Lo miré boquiabierta, esperando que fuera una broma—. Y en mi ausencia, intenten no matarse. — Lo decía con seriedad. Rayos, no era una broma. Lo observé mientras se acercaba a la puerta de salida mientras mis pensamientos gritaban algo como

¡No me dejes sola con Damon!, pero evidentemente no me escuchó, y dudaba que lo hiciera.

Poco después, él había salido por la puerta, y yo la miraba como idiota. Escuché a Damon aclararse la garganta, y no tuve más opción que enfrentarlo.

—Entonces, estamos solos —evidenció enarcando las cejas.

—Así es —confirmé con un aplauso.

Sólo esperaba que Stefan usara el ascensor para la ida y vuelta, y volviera lo antes posible.


	4. Simplemente Genial

**************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_**************************

* * *

><p><strong>04. Simplemente Genial.<strong>

Si hiciera una lista de los peores momentos de mi vida, definitivamente todos comenzarían desde aquel punto en que descubrí que Stefan tenía un hermano. Damon. Maldito, estúpido, pero aterradoramente encantador Damon. Okay, estoy exagerando, pero seamos sinceros, estaba a centímetros de él, con el rostro más pálido que el de un vampiro, y sin ninguna idea de qué decir; porque me observaba intensamente y con una enorme sonrisa divertida, como si fuera un niño, a punto de probar su nuevo juguete.

Demonios, quería intercambiar papeles con otra pobre idiota, para nada deseaba ser el juguete.

—¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? —preguntó sin moverse un ápice.

—Vete. Al. Infierno —respondí al fin encontrando mi voz. Y vaya si sonaba más ruda de lo que hubiera deseado.

Como habría esperado, Damon comenzó a reír y negar con la cabeza. Me crucé de brazos ¿Qué en el mundo le era tan gracioso? Oh, sí, cierto; los dos solos en su departamento, yo incómoda, él probablemente a punto de tener la diversión de su existencia...

La vida era una perra a veces. Por eso de vez en cuando la odiaba.

Como obviamente no iba a seguir cualquiera que fuese su estúpido juego, me apresuré a atravesar la sala hacia... No sé, la cocina, o lo que sea. Sólo deseaba poner algo de distancia entre nosotros dos. Pero por supuesto, como era de imaginarse, no compartíamos los mismos pensamientos, ya que tomó mi brazo y antes que pudiera librarme de él, de alguna manera me encontraba frente suyo, con una mano en su pecho. Agh, tenía que estar más alerta, no podía ser que me tomase de aquella manera y pudiese salir ileso. No, no iba a lastimarlo; por Dios, sólo era una manera de decir. Sí, ya sé, se comprendió, pero estaba demasiado frustrada conmigo misma como para que me importe.

Desgraciadamente, debido a la cercanía en la que me encontraba, comencé a respirar pesadamente, como si el aire se negase a entrar en mis pulmones. Estúpido organismo. Lo bueno, es que él parecía encontrarse de la misma manera, o al menos eso fue lo que su pulso le mostró a mi mano aún sobre su pecho, la cual aparté rápidamente cuando comenzaba un intento de poner distancia entre ambos. Intento inútil la verdad, porque posó sus manos sobre mis caderas y me atrajo más a él. No, esto, de todas las cosas, no podía estar pasándome. Y no, no iría más lejos; no al menos mientras recordara cómo respirar con normalidad. Lo cual esperaba con desesperación que fuera pronto.

—Así que, resultaste ser la novia de mi hermano. —Aunque aquella oración susurrada era una afirmación, sonó más como una pregunta, y me sentí con la necesidad de responder.

—Bueno, no sé si tan formal, pero algo así. Y sólo para que conste, esto no se ve muy bien — respondí con una expresión en mi rostro que demostraba mi punto.

—He aquí el problema; al parecer ninguno sabía quién era el otro, y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en tí. —Aw, sonó tan bien, tenía ganas de besa... Espera. ¿Qué? No, pon pausa a tus pensamientos, _Elena, retrocede y ¡vuelve a la realidad! Tú. Estás. Con. Stefan._

Cierto. Stefan. Vaya genio que soy, ¿eh?

Sacudí la cabeza, y me obligué con todas mis fuerzas a empujar el pecho de Damon para alejarlo.

Eso es. Distancia. Él me miró extrañado, pero una milésima de segundo más tarde volvió a su anterior sonrisa, antes de cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho. Movimiento que igualé al momento. ¿Por qué? No sé.

¿Mostrar algo de seguridad en mi misma que no poseía realmente? Posiblemente.

—Sabes, no me imagino la cara de mi mujeriego hermano si se enterase lo sucedido anoche. — Creo que todo el color salió de mi cara en cuanto escuché aquello. Lo observé un momento para descubrir sí... Oh, sí, estaba bromeando. Maldito imbécil, sólo se estaba divirtiendo conmigo... Otra vez. Como que las cosas siguieran así, siempre caería en sus trampas. Simplemente genial. Pero claro, si él quería jugar, pues entonces, juguemos. Conmigo no la pasaría tan fácil.

Me acerqué nueva y lentamente a él, hasta que dos o tres centímetros nos alejaban. Levanté la cabeza, ya que era casi diez centímetros más alto que yo; y sonreí, como si estar tan cerca de él no me afectara en lo más mínimo.

—Mira —dije picando su pecho con mi dedo índice—. Como que tú menciones una sola palabra de lo sucedido ayer por la noche, te arrancaré eso que tienes entre las piernas que los de tu género tanto aprecian —agregué mientras lo miraba con desafío. No obstante, él bajo su rostro al mío y susurró en mi oído:

—He sabido que los de tu género lo aprecian un tanto más.

En cuanto se alejó, quedé boquiabierta. Muy bien, eso me había dejado fuera de combate. Dudaba que existiera otra forma más efectiva de taparme la boca con doce palabras, de las cuales ocho eran monosílabos. Sin embargo comencé a reír. Aquello por alguna razón me había puesto nerviosa, y una vez que inicié, no podía ponerle fin a mi ataque de risa. Damon se unió a mí sólo con una sonrisa que me robó el aliento; pero aún así me obligué a dejar mi histeria a un lado y plasmar en mi rostro la expresión más seria que tuviese. Cuando me dí cuenta, y di mi última risa, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Al parecer había reído más de lo que pensé. Froté las manos en ellos y me enfrenté a Damon con la mirada más dura que tenía, antes de susurrar:

—Eres un imbécil. —Negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no comencé con aquello —replicó él.

—Pero como que sigas con ello, te golpearé —amenacé, señalándolo con un dedo. —Entonces eres ruda. —Nuevamente, como hasta entonces, se veía divertido.

—Oh, aún no me has visto siendo ruda —repuse frunciendo el ceño hacia él. Dio un aplauso y metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—Tal parece que me divertiré demasiado contigo —afirmó. Antes que pudiera saber a qué rayos se refería con ello, ya estaba hablando de nuevo—. Y para que lo tengas en cuenta, lo que dije anteriormente, sobre "intercambiar saliva" con una sola "desafortunada", como tú dijiste, era cierto. —Creo que jamás me había visto tan tomada por sorpresa en mi vida.

—Muy bien —dijo Stefan cuando ingresó al departamento. Di un respingo, y me ubiqué a una distancia decente de su hermano—, al parecer ha habido un problema desde la compañía eléctrica, por lo que tendremos que esperar un par de horas hasta que todo se solucione. —Avanzó hasta mí y me observó con el ceño fruncido y una expresión teñida de preocupación. —¿Estás bien? — preguntó —. Estás pálida.

Lo miré con una sonrisa. Qué lindo era.

—Estoy perfectamente —aseguré, evitando la mirada de Damon.

—Bien, ya que no tenemos mucho más que hacer, creo que anteriormente te invité a salir luego de almorzar —recordó Stefan mientras pasaba una mano por mis hombros. Sonreí ante la propuesta y asentí con la cabeza. Lo que más necesitaba era salir del Tártaro. Rápido.

* * *

><p>Treinta y cinco minutos después, nos encontrábamos caminando por una zona peatonal de la ciudad que se hallaba rodeada de todo tipo de tiendas de ropa, heladerías, librerías, restaurantes, locales de comida rápida, algunos cines, entre otros. Era una zona extensa, de casi un kilómetro medio de longitud, que generalmente servía para lo que era turismo en épocas como aquella. Se ubicaba recorriendo en línea recta trece cuadras que comenzaban en la Avenida Principal, y acababan a cincuenta metros del comienzo de la una vez blanquecina arena perteneciente a la costa; la cual había adquirido un tono algo grisáceo gracias a la constante contaminación que dejaban en mayor parte los turistas. No es que odiara a los turistas, pero si alguien me pidiera eliminarlos como a cucarachas, no me negaría.<p>

En aquel preciso momento me encontraba luchando con mi helado de menta granizada, que se negaba a permanecer en la cuchara de plástico que me habían dado en la heladería. Estaba a un segundo de gritar ¡Al demonio!, y pasar la lengua al excedente del pote como toda una cavernícola. Y por supuesto, unos segundos después, lo hice, sin importarme que Stefan comenzara a reír a carcajadas.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —preguntó con diversión. Levanté la mirada de mi desastrozo helado y limpié mi mejilla con una servilleta antes de responder.

—Elena no poder con helado. Elena querer comer helado —dije engrosando un poco la voz y pronunciando las palabras lentamente, como imaginé que un cavernícola lo haría. ¿Por qué? Me pareció un apropiado detalle que agregar.

—Entonces, Elena tampoco poder hablar correctamente —dijo Stefan imitando mi manera de hablar. Muy bien, sonaba gracioso y ridículo.

Comencé a reír y negar con la cabeza antes de regresar a mi helado con la inútil pero "civilizada" cuchara de plástico. Me planteé muy seriamente la idea de llevar una cuchara normal en mi bolsillo. Sólo por si acaso volvía a comprar helado de pote y me entregaban una de esas inservibles, planas y de plástico.

—Me rindo —dije finalmente, luego puse la cuchara a centímetros de mi rostro—. Cómo cuchara, apestas, eres una deshonra para los de tu clase.

—Wow, para un minuto, o herirás sus sentimientos. —Miré a Stefan con dureza antes de lanzarle al rostro mi pedazo de plástico. Sonreí victoriosa con su sorpresa. —Oye, no hagas eso, o vendrá Mamá Cuchara a darte una paliza.

Lo empujé en el pecho, apartándolo de mí.

—Imbécil —espeté.

Ya que no deseaba probar suerte con ese helado —primero porque sólo me enojaría, segundo porque había lanzado mi cuchara—, decidí que lo mejor sería lanzarlo al cesto de basura. Sin embargo, cuando cerca vi a un niño acabando otro, con mucha más habilidad de la que yo tuve en los últimos veinte minutos, me acerqué hacia él y le ofrecí el mío. Su madre, que parecía unos seis o siete años mayor que yo, me observó enarcando las cejas, y en respuesta me limité a encogerme de hombros.

—Es esto o desecharlo a la basura. He tenido una épica batalla con él y no ha cooperado en ser ingerido —me excusé como si mis palabras fueran lo más natural que existiese. La mujer comenzó a reír .

—Está bien —accedió ella—. Tómalo, Jamie.

Sonreí al niño que aparentaba nueve años frente a mí mientras le alcanzaba el pote técnicamente lleno. Luego caminé de regreso a Stefan, que se encontraba cruzado de hombros, observándome con tal diversión que me recordó a Damon media hora atrás.

Elena, vuelve al chico frente a ti antes de que te ganes un golpe.

—¿Épica batalla? —preguntó él.

—Oh, cállate. No soy quien dijo tener una intensa lucha con el shampoo esta mañana —repliqué intentando sin éxito parecer molesta. Riendo, Stefan posó un brazo sobre mis hombros antes de besarme en la mejilla.

—Tienes razón, supongo —dijo.

Rodé los ojos mientras seguíamos avanzando por la Peatonal, que a aquellas horas se encontraba abarrotada de locales y turistas. Era simple diferenciarlos unos de otros; los locales eran en su mayoría grupos de adolescentes que hacían de las suyas, discutían y reían como idiota, o bien eran aquellos que se enojaban por no poder atravesar el lugar con su usual rapidez, mientras que los turistas eran mayormente lentos y se tomaban todo el tiempo del mundo para mirar un centímetro de vidriera o dar dos pasos seguidos. Demonios, era como si le estuvieran pidiendo permiso a sus propios pies para avanzar, ¡era simplemente frustrante! Comenzaba a sentir la increíble necesidad de empujarlos para pasar, o de golpearlos y gritar ¡despierta!

Bueno, ahí una razón por la que no es realmente bueno ir conmigo a ninguna parte durante vacaciones. Me volvía increíblemente molesta. Pero, en mi defensa, era todo culpa de los exasperantes turistas.

Muy bien, listo, me quejé demasiado. Necesitaba despejar mi mente, rápido, y de esa manera volvería al ser increíblemente agradable que era. Sí, lo sé, ni yo me creía esa. Buen chiste, Elena.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Stefan de pronto. Genial, otra vez me había perdido en mis pensamientos.

—En que me quejo mucho. —Me encogí de hombros.

—Quizás —estuvo de acuerdo—. Pero aún así te quiero.

—Es bueno saberlo —asentí.

Luego de recorrer varias galerías, las cuales ya conocía al derecho y al revés, seguimos nuestro camino hasta encontrarnos, veinte minutos después, a metros de la playa. Como era de esperar a la una y media de la tarde, se podían observar decenas sino cientos de sombrillas, carpas de playa, entre otros, pertenecientes a todos aquellos que deseaban disfrutar de un día a orillas del mar como era aquel. En mi caso, yo odiaba el océano, ya que a los nueve años, luego de pisar mal en la arena, la corriente me arrastró siete metros adentro, y de no ser por los rescatistas, hasta la fecha seguiría durmiendo con los peces.

Tomé una bocanada de aire con el recuerdo. Había sido ya hace doce años, pero aún me afectaba, y no podía acercarme mucho al mar debido a aquello. Aunque en aquel momento, tendría que haber tenido más cuidado, supongo.

—Sabes, me gusta estar contigo —dijo Stefan de pronto. Alcé la vista hacia él.

—Que bueno, porque pienso lo mismo —respondí, ya que no sabía qué otra cosa decir.

—Hace una semana y media que estamos saliendo... —Enarqué una ceja.

—Lo sé...

Me dirigió una mirada, parecía a punto de decir algo, pero sin saber cómo comenzar. Y claro, yo sólo debía ponerlo incómodo presionándolo. Resultaba bastante divertido a decir verdad.

—Vamos, grandulón, sólo habla —insistí, sonriendo.

—Muy bien. Lo único que quería era preguntarte si tú...

—Si yo... —Sí, definitivamente me estaba divirtiendo con su titubeo.

—Al demonio. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Abrí los ojos como platos. Bien, eso definitivamente no me lo esperaba.

—¿Así como, oficialmente? —Vaya pregunta estúpida.

Stefan rió.

—Pues claro —asintió.

Me tomé un momento, sin saber realmente qué responder. Está bien, la respuesta era tan sencilla como "sí" o "no", pero simplemente no sabía qué decir. Cuando comenzamos a salir, una semana y media atrás, habíamos dejado en claro que sólo era una prueba, para saber si funcionaba o no, por lo que para "nosotros" no había titulo mayor a "saliendo". Volví mi atención hacia él, pensando Al demonio, no importaba cuánto lo pensara, la respuesta sería la misma.

—Sí —dije finalmente.


	5. Lo que digas

****************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_****************************

* * *

><p><strong>05. Lo que digas.<strong>

—Mi vida parece una telenovela —anuncié mientras me lanzaba en la cama.

—Una barata, si me permites —estuvo de acuerdo Caroline, que se ubicaba a los pies de la cama donde ahora estaba prácticamente "echada"—. Esto te pasa por besar al hermano de tu actual novio.

—¡Yo no sabía que era su hermano! —repuse, tapando mis ojos con ambas manos como niña haciendo berrinche—. De hecho ni siquiera sabía que tenía un mellizo. Agh, que hermosa amiga eres, no ayudas en nada.

—Oye, esto es toda culpa tuya. Sabías que estabas saliendo con alguien; eso no te importó, besaste a alguien en una fiesta que resultó ser hermano del chico con quien sales y ahora aceptaste ser su novia. A eso le llamo masoquismo —Caroline resopló, mientras yo meditaba sus palabras. Era un buen resumen de lo sucedido desde la noche anterior hasta la fecha, pero ese no era el punto en aquello.

—¿Qué me recomiendas hacer, oh sabia Caroline? —rogué saber, ubicándome de costado para ver su rostro con totalidad. Me observaba como si yo fuese una niña sin remedio alguno.

—¿En serio quieres que te de un consejo? —preguntó, incrédula. Asentí con la cabeza y me gané un suspiro. Odiaba los suspiros—. Tienes que estar muy confundida, o desesperada, ya que lo único que por mi parte haría, sería alejarme rápido de los dos.

Eso me causo curiosidad.

—Y eso, ¿por qué? —Fruncí el ceño.

—Para evitar problemas —respondió tranquilamente, encogiéndose de hombros—. A ti no te gustan las películas románticas, pero si vieras alguna de vez en cuando, sabrías que esto pronto te estallará en la cara.

—Sí que sabes cómo bajar los ánimos de las personas. —Me crucé de brazos.

—Sí, pero igual me amas —respondió ella con una sonrisa. La miré un segundo y me eché a reír.

—Tienes razón —estuve de acuerdo.

Suspiré con pesar y cerré los ojos, como si aquel mínimo movimiento lograra hacerme invisible o algo así. Lo único que esperaba, era superar con rapidez todo aquello, y por supuesto, que Caroline estuviera equivocada y la situación no me estallara en la cara.

—Pareces una niña —dijo un momento más tarde. Demostrando su punto, hice un mohín. Melanie suspiró—. Agh, Elena Gilbert, deja de ser una llorona y levanta el trasero de la cama.

Abrí un ojo.

—Lo que acabas de decir no tiene una mota de sentido — señalé.

—Lo sé, pero quería tener algo que decir —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Vaya mejor amiga que tenía.

Entonces, gemí al recordar que al otro día debía trabajar. Maldita sea, lo había olvidado por completo; y además, en la cafetería donde era camarera, una de mis compañeras tenía el día libre, por lo que me tocaba servir a sus mesas. Sí, es cierto, necesitaba aquel "trabajo de verano", pero apestaba tener que hacerlo. Envidiaba profundamente a aquellos que en cuanto a lo económico tenían la vida "arreglada". Digo, sería todo más simple de aquella manera... Creo.

Bien, si algo estaba claro, era que debía dar un salto de regreso a la realidad y preocuparme por cosas importantes, como prepararme para al otro día volver al trabajo, ya que las cuentas de mi hogar, al cual estaba desesperada por volver, no se pagaban solas. Sólo por eso, extrañaba vivir con mis padres, completamente mantenida; por malo que ello suene.

—¿Acabaron con su estúpida charla? —dijo una fina y arrogante voz. Jenna se hallaba apoyada en el umbral de la puerta, inspeccionando sus uñas recientemente pasadas por una manicura.

—¿Qué rayos quieres, Jenna? —pregunté mientras me levantaba.

—Yo no —respondió con indiferencia—. Tu madre está insoportable, no sé para qué te busca.

_Claro, cena_; pensé mientras con un suspiró me dejaba car nuevamente hacia la cama. Escuché la risa burlona de Jenna y la vi retirarse. Maldita sea ella y su actitud.

—¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? —casi rogué a Caroline. Ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Claro, Jenn está en una fiesta y se quedará a dormir. Estoy libre — accedió.

Como claramente no sabrán, la cena fue un desastre. No me malentiendan, el carpaccio que preparamos mi madre y yo estaba delicioso, el problema estuvo mientras lo hacíamos, y luego cuando estábamos comiendo. Simplemente, Jenna y mi madre no paraban de discutir por idioteces, y mi padre, Caroline y yo desistimos como diez minutos después de comenzadas sus peleas. Siendo realmente francos aquí, no sabía quién era más idiota, si mi tía con su ser arrogante, o mi madre que tenía el doble de su edad y aún así le seguía el juego. Era inútil hallar la manera de callarlas. Por cosas como esa agradecía al mundo no tener hermanos. Ya era impaciente, intolerante y quejumbrosa por naturaleza, no necesitaba a nadie para potenciar aquello.

Más tarde, luego de ver a Caroline marcharse, subí con rapidez las escaleras y me lancé a mi cama, escuchando el sonido de los resortes estrujándose. Vaya, la cama estaba vieja; aunque era de esperar considerando que tenía algo de nueve años, y tres sin usar.

No tenía ganas de nada realmente, ni de pensar muy a fondo acerca de nada, porque eso básicamente me llevaría a aquella tarde... Cuando dije que sí, y por alguna razón pensé en Damon...

Tapé mi cara con las manos. Me odiaba por ser tan estúpida, odiaba a Stefan por haber sido tan lindo conmigo todo el tiempo, pero por sobre todo odiaba a James por resultarme, no lo sé, ¿Encantador? Agh, no lo sé, pero tenía que dejar aquello rápido. Es decir, ¡nada de lo que pensaba, decía y hasta hacia tenía sentido! Dios, invito a cualquiera a acercarse y darme un buen golpe a la cara. ¿Algún voluntario? Estoy esperando...

Lo que sea, ahí terminaba todo mi dilema. Ahora era novia de Stefan. Damon sólo era su hermano y lo había besado por error. No negaré que me gustaron esos minutos que estuve con él, pero era pasado; y adiós, mundo.

Sólo con ello, me acomodé en la cama y me dejé ir en un sueño profundo.

* * *

><p>—¡Cuidado! —gritó alguien a mi espalda. Tenía una enorme bandeja con algunos platos y vasos de vidrio que me impedían moverme con facilidad.<p>

Me detuve con brusquedad, suspirando de alivio cuando nada se cayó al suelo. Suerte que alguien me advirtió, o habría resbalado con una buena porción de suelo mojado.

—Demonios, ¿y el maldito cartel? —gruñí mientras dejaba la bandeja a un lado—. ¡Matt!

Desde la cocina, el muchacho de aspecto "Justin Bieber" a los trece años asomó la cabeza con una expresión de disculpas y una mirada ups-lo-olvidé. Como era de esperar, lo fulminé con la mirada antes de poner el estúpido cartel amarillo que advertía sobre suelo mojado, y regresar a la bandeja para dejarla en el fregadero. Estúpido Matt.

—¿Insultaste a Matt lo suficiente? —preguntó Caroline desde el mostrador, sirviéndole una taza de café a una chica que parecía haber salido recientemente del trabajo. Suertuda, yo tenía que estar ahí hasta las diez de la noche.

—No, no lo hice —repusé avanzando hacia ella. A medio camino me detuve—. ¡Matt! —grité, llamando su atención. Lo apunté con el dedo—. Eres un idiota. —Observando cómo reía y se metía nuevamente en la cocina, me giré hacia Caroline. —Ahora sí fue suficiente.

—Genial —asintió ella—, porque tienes que tomar la mesa siete. Recuerda que April no está y te tocan sus mesas.

Maldición, mesas extras. Es cierto, en todo caso sería mejor, y ganaría más dinero, pero yo era floja por naturaleza, y odiaba el trabajo extra. Sin embargo, me llamó la atención la sonrisa de gato Cheeshire que Caroline tenía en el rostro. La chica era extraña a veces. Suspiré y negué con la cabeza, volviendo a mi trabajo, con mesas extras, aquella sería una noche larga.

—Bien, ¿mesa siete? —accedí finalmente como si aquello me suponiera un gran riesgo.

Caroline asintió con entusiasmo como uno de esos muñecos cabezones y desvió su atención hacia un hombre que recientemente se había acercado al mostrador. Rodé los ojos mientras tomaba mi anotador, y caminaba hacia la dichosa mesa siete. Era una pareja, el hombre estaba de espaldas a mí, mientras que la mujer se encontraba con la cabeza inclinada sobre su bolso, su cabello negro caía sobre lo poco de rostro que quedaba a la vista.

Me detuve entre ambos sólo observando a mi anotador y comencé con el tedioso y repetitivo monólogo.

—Bienvenidos a los dos. Mi nombre es... ¿April? —pregunté incrédula cuando la mujer levantó la vista.

—Bueno, ese es mi nombre. Hasta donde sé, el tuyo es Elena —respondió ella con diversión.

—Vaya sorpresa. —Exacto, vaya sorpresa. El hombre que la acompañaba, quien resultó ser Damon, me sacó las palabras de la boca.

Muy bien, esto se estaba poniendo raro. April tenía día libre, ¿y cenaba en su lugar de trabajo? Y además, ¿con Damon? Repito: raro.

—Entonces, ¿se conocen? —pregunté con curiosidad. Damon me observó con las cejas enarcas y sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿trabajas? —preguntó él imitándome. Ya comenzaba a usarme para su diversión. Idiota.

—Sí, ahora responde a mi pregunta. —Me crucé de brazos y pasé mi pesó de una pierna a otra. Sin embargo, fue April quien respondió.

—Antes de que comiencen a pelear, sí, somos amigos; y nos encontramos aquí porque Damon perdió una apuesta. Tiene que pagarme la cena. Y antes que lo preguntes, vinimos aquí porque fue el primer lugar que cruzó mi mente. —Una sonrisa arrogante se extendió en su rostro mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Oh, entonces, hazlo pagar —incité apuntando a Damon como si éste no supiese que lo hacía. April comenzó a reír, y tardó un momento en hablar.

—Bueno, a eso vine —afirmó sonriendo.

—April, deberías alejarte de Elena Gilbert. Es mala influencia para ti — agregó Damon intentando parecer molesto. Enarqué una ceja y antes de pensar en si era una buena idea o no, golpeé su cabeza —. Oye, eso duele —se quejó dirigiéndose a mí. Le sonreí con arrogancia sin apartar la mirada.

—¿Mala influencia? Tonterías —exclamó April con una risa falsa—. La chica parada a tu lado es simplemente encantadora. De no ser porque es la novia de tu hermano, de seguro habrías caído enamorado de ella.

Finalmente aparté la mirada de Damon entretanto tosía nerviosamente. Si la cosa se había puesto rara, ahora era incómoda. No obstante, no me pasó desapercibido el que Damon me observara con diversión en cantidades épicas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con una sonrisa. Vaya noche, todos sonreíamos demasiado por nada en particular. O eso parecía.

—Imbécil —le dije. Luego me obligué a serenarme cuando recordé que casualmente me encontraba trabajando, y no en una reunión con mis amigos—. Entonces, ¿van a ordenar o qué? Caroline me matará si no regreso.

Estuve unos tres minutos anotando todo que lo que ambos deseaban, riendo entre dientes cuando me di cuenta que a propósito estaba pidiendo lo más caro del menú. Quería darle un abrazo a la chica por ello. No lo sé, pero era algo satisfactorio hacer algo en contra de Damon.

—Muy bien, en breve vendré con sus ordenes —dije encantadoramente antes de retirarme—. Ya veo por qué tan sonriente al decirme que fuese a la mesa siete —refunfuñé hacia Caroline en cuanto llegué al mostrador.

Tomó mi anotador regodeándose pero sin responder y me guiñó un ojo. Quería asesinarla por ser tan..., ella. Dios, en serio necesitaba un golpe. ¿Por qué? Simple: Soy. Una. Idiota. ¿Así o más claro?

—Qué bueno que la hayas pasado bien, porque tienes que atender la mesa nueve y la trece —dijo ella al cabo de unos minutos cuando regresó. Odiaba que ella estuviera en el mostrador y yo sirviendo. Incluso se lo dije varias veces, y en ese momento también. Pero como siempre, se limitó a reírse de mis quejas. Sí, yo y mis quejas, ¿qué sería de nosotras si fuera una persona más "tranquila"? Supongo que ni siquiera nos habríamos conocido—. Ten en cuenta esto, no habrías tenido ese ápice de diversión en este aburrido lugar de no ser porque atiendes las mesas.

"Aburrido lugar", claro, con todas las cosas que allí pasaban, ni siquiera ella se lo creía.

—Claro, lo que digas —respondí con indiferencia y recogí mi anotador para continuar con mi trabajo.

—¡Admite que me amas! —gritó con diversión dejando de lado a una enojada chica que hacía diez minutos le pedía un batido para llevar.

Me dirigí hacia ella y señalé a la chica mientras ella reía y negaba con la cabeza. Cuando di la vuelta, aún caminando, no supe que alguien estaba justo detrás mío hasta que me di cuenta que había caído al suelo.

Bueno, la torpeza de la secundaria había vuelto a mí.


	6. Ahora si, Te Odio

******************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_******************************

* * *

><p><strong>06. Ahora sí, te odio<strong>

—Ya entiendo por qué mi hermano te quiere. Ambos son muy torpes — dijo Damon extendiendo una mano para ayudarme. Algo que habría sido muy lindo... Si no hubiera reído primero.

—Eres un idiota —gruñí mientras lo alejaba con un empujón y me levantaba sin su ayuda.

—Oye, sólo quería ayudar. —Parecía sincero, pero no le creí, sólo estaba divirtiéndose.

—Sí, como digas —respondí con molestia mientras sacudía mi camisa para sacarle la tierra que la caída le había dado—. Hazme un favor y desaparece.

—Primero dejas que te bese y ahora me dices "desaparece". Eres muy contradictoria, Elena — señaló mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Me volteé a él con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando saber qué demonios planeaba con aquello. Por supuesto, se veía divertido, y por supuesto, tenía ganas de golpear su rostro.

—Creí haberte amenazado si mencionabas una sola palabra de aquello —le recordé.

—Y yo creo que medio segundo más tarde te cerré la boca. No creo que desees volver a ese momento. Si mi memoria no me falla, estás trabajando — aclaró, silenciándome.

Maldito sea él y tener la razón. Lo empujé con ambas manos y comencé a caminar de regreso a mi trabajo, el que casualmente perdería por su culpa si seguía así.

—Ahora sí te odio. Antes sólo intentaba convencerme de ello, pero ya estoy totalmente segura — afirmé.

—Y ahora estoy absolutamente seguro de que me divertiré contigo. Es simplemente gracioso el que te pongas a la defensiva todo el tiempo — respondió con su sonrisa arrogante. Por Dios, si hasta tenía ganas de gritar de frustración.

Con una respiración profunda, me alejé de él antes de hacer lo que mi mente deseaba, y finalmente perder la única fuente de ingresos que tenía hasta graduarme como abogada.

Afortunadamente April había arrastrado a Damon fuera del lugar, por lo que el resto de la noche fue tranquila. Eso si consideras al descontrolado y bullicioso equipo de fútbol de la secundaria, un par de borrachos y una niña de tres años berrinchuda como algo tranquilo. Aunque claro, para una noche de lunes era inusual la llegada del equipo, ya que siempre esperaban hasta el juego del viernes para aparecer.

Unas dos o tres veces había recibido llamadas de mis padres, y otra por parte de Stefan; esta última sólo para saber si estaba bien. Al parecer Damon le había mencionado de mi tropiezo, y uso aquello como pretexto para robarme algunos minutos de tiempo. Realmente no me molestaba, apreciaba el momento, aún cuando tenía una hermosa mejor amiga que no paraba de molestarme mientras lo hacía..., y no es como si ella no tuviera nada más importante que hacer durante aquel momento.

Exactamente a las diez de la noche, con mi último insulto a Matt —sí, lo sé, pobre Matt; era como mi compañero designado para insultos, aunque de hecho me parecía agradable—, Caroline y yo nos fuimos casi corriendo de la cafetería. Como siempre, la llevé a casa en mi auto; no es como si no dispusiera de uno, pero a mi particularmente no me gustaba que me llevasen, por lo que era quién conducía de las dos. Eso claro, siempre y cuando fuéramos al mismo lugar.

—¡Hola, Elena! —saludó Jennifer con entusiasmo desde la entrada.

—¿Qué hay, Jenn? —dije mientras observaba a la joven de trece años de edad, igual a su hermana excepto en el cabello negro, acercarse a nosotras.

—¿Te quedarás a cenar? Di que sí —rogó con las manos entrelazadas delante de su rostro y una expresión idéntica al Gato con Botas; esa que te hacía decir "Awww" como idiota involuntariamente.

—Eso depende de lo que diga tu tutora —respondí mientras hacía un movimiento de cabeza hacia Caroline.

Sólo para que se sepa como por qué Caroline era la tutora legal de su hermana menor, mencionaré lo siguiente: su madre había muerto durante el nacimiento de Jenn y el progenitor que restaba era un asco de padre, las cicatrices en la espalda de ambas lo comprobaban. Ya que no tenían más familiares, cuando teníamos catorce años la ayudé a escapar de casa junto a la niña de cinco años para que se quedaran en la mía. Luego de batallar con un juzgado mis padres obtuvieron la tutoría de ambas, y en cuanto comenzamos la Universidad a los dieciocho, Caroline se mudó a su actual hogar junto a Jenn gracias a la herencia que descubrieron que su madre les había dejado. Y bueno, aquí estábamos tres años después, todos felices y contentos, esperando a la respuesta de mi querida mejor amiga.

—Lo que sea, de igual manera te quedarás —respondió ella mientras intentaba parecer indiferente.

Después de aquella noche los días fueron normales. Tediosos y patéticamente normales. Había recuperado mi hermosa y para nada tenebrosa casa sacada-de-una-película-de-horror, pasaba mis tardes y noches de lunes a viernes trabajando en la cafetería, y la mayor parte de mí tiempo libre estaba ocupada básicamente por Stefan. Casi siempre salíamos, por lo que eran pocas las veces que nuestros caminos y Damon se cruzaban. Aunque esas eran suficientes para que me hiciera la vida imposible.

Definitivamente sacando su ser idiota a la luz, hacía bastante simple el odiarlo realmente.

* * *

><p>Y así aquel día, llevaba un mes saliendo con Stefan. Sí, lo sé, nada técnicamente hablando.<p>

—Entonces, ¿cena? —preguntó Ben a través del otro lado de la llamada.

—Bueno... Si tú lo dices —accedí mientras frotaba mis ojos—. Stefan, no quiero bajarte los ánimos, pero acabo de levantarme.

Sentí su risa resonando.

—Lena, son las doce y media. Eres la persona más floja que he conocido —afirmó con tono divertido.

—Púdrete —dije, y volví a oír su risa—. Mientras pueda dormiré hasta media tarde si así lo deseo, y si Caroline no pudo impedirlo, nada dice que tú sí lo logres.

Me levanté de mi cama a un ritmo increíblemente perezoso luego de apartar los cobertores de encima mío y quedar expuesta en mi ligero camisón rosa de raso. Simplemente necesitaba por las noches taparme, sin importar cuánto calor o frío hiciera; de otro modo no podía dormir. Por más tonto que suene me sentía... Desnuda.

Caminé hacia las ventanas y corrí las enormes cortinas. Mala idea, porque la luz solar de medio día me dio directo a los ojos, y casi dejo caer mi celular al suelo al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una maldición. Aquello, y otra risa, me recordó que tenía al menor de los mellizos Salvatore al teléfono.

—¿Qué sucedió?—pregunto.

—Acabo de levantarme, luz solar, mala idea —dije sin demasiada explicación. Agh, como si realmente lo necesitara.

—Entonces lo decías en serio...

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —exclamé con molestia entretanto pasaba una mano por mi cabello.

Maldito sea por levantarme temprano, o lo que sea.

Creo que ya lo mencioné pero soy bastante molesta cuando interrumpen mi sueño; digamos que tres veces más de lo habitual, lo cual sería una agonía para todo aquel que tuviera que soportarme en uno de esos días. Y aquel pertenecía al grupo.

Caminé con lentitud de regreso a mi cama, sólo para enfundar ambos pies en mis infantiles pero hermosas pantuflas de perrito. Antes tenía una con garras de color violeta, pero Robbie, mi San Bernado las hizo trizas. Me pregunté entonces dónde estaba el "cachorro" de seis meses que podría doblar mi altura una vez en dos patas. Asumí mientras salía hacia el pasillo, que había salido afuera. Eso si no estaba en su habitación.

Sí, señores, el perro tiene habitación propia. Y no admito réplicas, se lo merece. Agh, ya sólo me falta hablar como idiota a un bebé.

—¿Sigues ahí? —preguntó Stefan.

—Sí, y te odio —refunfuñé mientras seguía mi camino hacia la cocina. Necesitaba una taza de café. Rápido.

—Eso no es cierto. No podrías vivir sin mí —bromeó él. Lancé una carcajada, demostrando cuán equivocado estaba.

—Viví con normalidad veintiún años antes de ti. Creo que sobreviviré si de casualidad desapareces —afirmé en broma, sosteniendo el teléfono entre el hombro y la mejilla para poder servirme una taza de café.

—Claro, lo que tú digas —dijo un momento después, luego de lo que pareció un grito a su hermano para que se levantara. Era bueno saber que no era la única que dormía hasta entrada la tarde durante vacaciones.

—Lo que sea —repuse categóricamente mientras me dejaba caer en una silla en la barra de desayuno, a unos centímetros de la bandeja con cupcakes de fresa y chocolate con chispas de colores —. En fin —continué mientras tomaba uno de los postrecitos—, cena. ¿Qué hora?

Comencé con mi desayuno sin esperar a que contestara, aunque de igual manera escuchando a través del teléfono. Decir que los cupcakes estaban deliciosos era poco. Sí, ya sé que no importa, pero los iba a elogiar de todas maneras; amaba ese pedazo de chocolate con crema de fresa.

—Sí fuera legal, me casaría contigo —exclamé ubicando un cupcake delante de mis ojos.

—¿Con quién te casarías? —preguntó Damon con curiosidad. Di un respingo al escuchar su voz, y luego solté una maldición que causó una carcajada por su parte. ¿Qué demonios?

—¿Donde está Stefan, Damon? —gruñí mientras limpiaba la crema que había caído en mi camisón. Fantástico, ya se había arruinado.

—Acaba de dejar el teléfono sobre la mesa de la cocina, y ya que había interrumpido mi sueño decidí molestar a quien llamaba. Casualmente eras tú, y cuando levanté el móvil, escucho que te declaras a alguien. Lo cual por cierto no es raro ni nada —explicó con tono divertido, parecía estar caminando a través de una habitación, quizás la suya.

—Para que conste, quiero casarme con un cupcake. —Creo que en ese momento su risa pudo escucharse hasta el Nilo o algo así. —¡No te rías, imbécil! —exclamé enfadada antes de tomar un trago de mi café. Definitivamente, esa bebida era ambrosía—. Ya, devuelve el teléfono.

—Naaa, me temo que es muy divertido simular que he vuelto a dormir mientras escucho a Stefan buscando por toda la casa y acusándose a sí mismo de tener amnesia.

Por alguna razón comencé a sonreír con la imagen mental que Damon había impuesto en mi cabeza, y al segundo siguiente me reprimí mentalmente por la idea de permitir que me hiciera sonreír con algo que estaba relativamente mal.

—Espero que por esto ganes un golpe en la cara —dije enfadada y recostándome sobre la silla mientras escuchaba la risa de Damon.

—Tengo un rostro demasiado precioso como para dejar que lo golpeen —replicó él con arrogancia.

—¿Has tomado algo recientemente? —pregunté—. Porque lo que sea que es, te está haciendo mal a la cabeza.

—Cierra la boca, Gilbert. Considerando que me levantaron antes de tiempo, no es momento para bromas.

—Damon Percival Salvatore, ¡devuélveme el maldito teléfono! —de escuchó que Stefan gritó desde fuera de la habitación.

¿Percival? Definitivamente usaría eso a mi favor en el futuro. La verdad es que sería divertido; aunque claro, en aquel preciso momento ya reía como si no hubiera un mañana.

Escuché a ambos hermanos pelearse entre sí durante un momento y obligué a mi risa calmarse cuando una vez por todas Stefan recuperó su móvil. Finalmente quedamos en cenar en algún lugar secreto a las siete de la tarde aquel día.

De no haber estado aún soñolienta de seguro habría sonreído y chillado como tonta, pero lo cierto es que corté la llamada con una sonrisa y me limité a terminar mi café y unos cinco cupcakes. Como de seguro cualquiera se dio cuenta, para nada era de esas obsesivas con su figura; si tenía que engordar quince kilos, lo haría. Para nada iba a dejar de comer lo que me gustaba por mantener feliz a los estereotipos de belleza que creaba la sociedad. Aunque supongo que para mí que poseo un metabolismo veloz, era bastante fácil decirlo.

Muy bien, ya no tengo idea cómo llegué a hablar de eso. Pero sí recordaba algo: la próxima vez que Damon y yo nos encontráramos, definitivamente me burlaría de él porque, es decir, ¿qué padres llamaban a su hijo "Percival"? Unos muy crueles, obviamente.


	7. Varada

********************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_********************************

* * *

><p><strong>07. Varada.<strong>

Y allí me encontraba, frente a mi cama de dos plazas con una enorme pila de ropa encima de ella, completamente frustrada, y junto a mi hermosa mejor amiga intentando convencerme de usar varios conjuntos para salir aquella noche. Por supuesto, me había cambiado unas seis veces y nada me satisfacía, por lo que me había resignado a ser un desastre para la sociedad, o mejor dicho ya me sentía como esas chicas que tenían diez mil prendas y aún así decían que no tenían qué vestir.

Ya, díganlo, era, soy y seré demasiado patética.

—Repíteme por qué sigues con Stefan —preguntó Caroline mientras examinaba sus uñas.

—No sé, ¿lo quiero? —Pregunté como si fuera demasiado obvio, y a continuación tomé una almohada para luego lanzarla a su rostro—. Vamos, ayúdame a escoger algo.

Con un suspiro, se levantó desde su lugar y comenzó a rebuscar por enésima vez en busca de algo entre la montaña de ropa hasta que un sonido de aceptación escapó de sus labios y tomó un precioso vestido azul escotado de mangas cortas con un bello lazo de seda marcando el comienzo del escote que se encontraba colgado de una percha junto a unas mangas de fino algodón en color negro. Desgraciadamente, por más hermoso que fuera, lo odiaba.

—¿Qué tal esto? Hay pocas cosas en tu repertorio que sean tan... Lindas —exclamó ella manteniendo el conjunto en alto, exhibiéndolo para mí. Suspiré y me dejé caer lentamente al suelo mientras la observaba con una mirada de ni- loca-usaré-eso.

—Me lo obsequió Jenna cuando cumplí diecinueve. Desde entonces ha permanecido allí, sin uso. No planeo utilizar nada que provenga de la Barbie de la familia —gruñí cruzándome de brazos con molestia. Caroline frunció el ceño e intercambió la mirada entre el vestido y yo, al parecer cerciorándose de algo.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó con incredulidad, y abrió los ojos como platos en cuanto asentí—. Bueno, para ser alguien que parece odiarte y que nos hizo la vida imposible durante cuatro años, te dio algo demasiado hermoso —dijo finalmente.

—De seguro tiene algún maleficio —repliqué.

—Agh, Lena, no puedes ser tan niña. Sólo es un vestido —exclamó pareciendo perder la paciencia.

Enarqué una ceja hacia ella, porque esperaba que pensase igual que yo. Bueno, me equivoqué.

Con un resoplido y un molesto "Muy bien" me levanté de mi lugar para acercarme a ella y con brusquedad quitarle el estúpido vestido de las manos, por lo cual me gané una sonrisa victoriosa y la orden de ingresar al baño para cambiarme.

Seguido a eso, pasé por una intensa sesión de maquillaje y "peluquería" que duró algo de dos horas antes que Caroline decidiera era hora de dejarme ver mi reflejo.

Simplemente quedé impactada al ver mi rostro en el espejo. No tenía idea qué había hecho mi amiga conmigo, pero creo que debía hacerle un altar por lograr que me viera decente. Lo único que podía identificar era la sombra de ojos azul marino y el apenas perceptible labial rosado, que era más brillo que otra cosa. Mis ojos café habían sido pasados por una fina capa de delineador negro, y mis pestañas resaltaban con la máscara. El cabello estaba suelto, aunque Caroline había rociado en él algún spray con brillos.

Enarqué una ceja hacia la chica frente a mí sin poder creer lo que veía.

—Está definitivamente no soy yo —dije haciendo énfasis en la palabra "no".

—No, pero te ves preciosa —afirmó la rubia tras de mi antes de agarrar con fuerza mis hombros. Okay...—. Disculpa, pero tenía que hacerlo antes que decidieras salir corriendo hacia el baño para arruinar mi obra de arte —explicó. En cambio comencé a reír, esta chica me conocía demasiado bien.

—Mensaje recibido, pero por favor déjame —pedí mientras la obligaba a soltarme—, pronto tendré tus dedos marcados en mis hombros.

Riendo entre dientes, se alejó de mí permitiéndome levantarme, y se dejó caer sobre la desacomodada ropa. Con un suspiro, camine hacia mi armario, donde el bolso que acompañaba al conjunto me esperaba pacientemente junto a muchos otros que en realidad no usaba. No es que no me gustaran ni nada parecido, pero siempre me habría parecido de lo más estúpido usarlos; es decir, podrían arrebatármelo fácilmente junto a mis cosas en caso de un robo o algo así.

—¿Cuándo vendría a buscarte? —preguntó Caroline. Dirigí la mirada hacia el reloj en mi muñeca y me volví hacia ella.

—En diez minutos —respondí.

Una bocina se escuchó desde el exterior de la casa, y en cuanto corrí hacia la ventana de mi habitación logré ver el coche de Stefan estacionado en la entrada. Sonreí hacia él a sabiendas que no podía verme a la altura que nos encontrábamos, y di media vuelta para salir de allí hacia la entrada; donde Stefan ya se encontraba a punto de tocar el timbre de llamada. Antes de de abrir la puerta grité algún saludo a Caroline, que se hallaba sobre el rellano de la escalera, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

En cuanto me encontré con la mirada de Stefan, casi habría reído por la estupefacción que demostraba su rostro. Supongo que lo único que hacía falta eran las palabras "¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Elena?" o algo parecido; pero básicamente lo habría golpeado por ser tan... Típico.

—Entonces, ¿adónde iremos? —pregunté con curiosidad luego de saludarlo, caminando junto a él hacia su auto.

—A un restaurante, a cenar —respondió pareciendo misterioso. Enarqué una ceja hacia él y rodé los ojos mientras abría la puerta del copiloto para permitirme entrar—. Espero que no te moleste, pero olvidé algo en el departamento y lo recordé cuando ya estaba aquí —añadió.

Me volví hacia él con una sonrisa y me encogí de hombros.

—Para nada —asentí.

Algo de veinticinco minutos después, en los que intenté sin éxito sacarle información, nos encontramos sobre la entrada del edificio donde vivía, y que yo había visitado varias veces en el pasado.

Stefan fue el primero en entrar al departamento luego de dar un saludo a Damon, que parecía estar en la sala viendo televisión. Ingresé con algo de injustificada timidez mientras observaba con detenimiento cada parte del lugar antes que mi vista se posara en la espalda de Damon. Cuando este se dio la vuelta, me observó durante un segundo sorprendido antes de sonreír de manera cálida.

—Hola, Percy —saludé con una sonrisa petulante recordando su segundo nombre.

Él maldijo por lo bajo con molestia, provocando que me regodeara en aquella situación.

—Definitivamente Stefan me las pagará por ello —juró en un susurro antes de darme una observación general y volver a sonreír—. Supongo que así se ve una "Elena femenina". —Mis ojos se estrecharon con incredulidad ante sus palabras; era mejor que se explicara pronto.

Estaba un segundo de rodar los ojos y salir enfada de allí, cuando Damon rió entre dientes y se acercó a mí.

—Hablando en serio, estás hermosa —dijo entonces. Lo observé sorprendida y confundida por un momento mientras examinaba sus palabras.

Parpadeé un momento en cuanto sentí mis mejillas enrojecer, y desvié la mirada hacia una esquina de la habitación. Por favor, alguien máteme por aquello, era simplemente ridícula.

Un silencio incómodo se extendió a través de la habitación durante los siguientes minutos, por lo que era muy simple reconocer que ninguno de los dos sabía de momento qué decir o hacer. No fue hasta que Stefan regresó desde su habitación con paso perezoso que comencé a relajarme. Sentí a Damon alejarse de mí antes que su hermano advirtiera la distancia que nos separaba.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó con curiosidad mientras salíamos del departamento de camino a su auto.

—Sí, algo incómodo supongo. —Me encogí de hombros tomando la baranda que se ubicaba en la pared en cuanto sentí que comenzaba a resbalarme.

—Extraño, ya que eres la única con quien Damon parece querer hablar — afirmó un momento después. Me detuve un segundo y fruncí el ceño sin comprender con totalidad. Stefan sonrió y tomó mi mano para que siguiéramos caminando—. A lo que me refiero es, él siempre se muestra indiferente con todo aquel que no pertenezca a nuestra familia o su círculo de amigos. —Se encogió de hombros. —Debes caerle bien.

Asentí ligeramente con la cabeza y lo seguí hasta regresar nuevamente a su auto. Una vez en marcha estuvimos algo de cuarenta minutos recorriendo la ciudad hasta detenernos frente a una especie de restaurante francés cuyo nombre no podría pronunciar aunque me fuera la vida en ello.

La noche fue simplemente encantadora. Como siempre, Stefan fue de lo más atento y conversador; varias veces acabamos riendo a carcajadas llamando la atención del resto de los comensales, que parecían creer que no éramos más que adolescentes incapaces de comportarse en público. Malditos estirados. Todo fue genial hasta que por alguna razón comenzó a meter insinuaciones acerca de Damon entre diálogo y diálogo, cosa que de hecho para nada me paso inadvertida. Tanto es así, que comencé a sospechar que él sabía algo de lo que había sucedido. Es cierto que había sido un beso durante una fiesta antes siquiera que decidiéramos que lo nuestro podría resultar, pero había sido con su hermano, lo cual aunque ni siquiera sabía que lo era, se veía peor ¿no es así? Da igual, aunque la simple idea que Stefan lo supiera me revolvía el estómago, y de hecho había acabado con mi apetito, el cual tuve que fingir que existía; sólo para no levantar sospechas, o eso pensé.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó de pronto, mientras revolvía la comida en mi plato. Levanté la vista hacia él con sorpresa y forcé una sonrisa.

—Sí, perfectamente —mentí, cuando sabía muy bien cómo me veía: Decaída. Pero entiendan, era todo su culpa. No mía.

Stefan estrechó los ojos hacia mí como si intentase descubrir algo en mi rostro aunque sin mucho éxito, ya que suspiró y regresó a su cena. Y luego así siguieron los próximos minutos: incómodos, con mil y un intentos fallidos de conversación, y yo con ganas de volver a casa con desesperación para volver con mi hermoso San Bernardo y mis pantuflas de perritos.

* * *

><p>—Y... ¿qué tal todo esta noche? —curioseó Caroline desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica.<p>

Resoplé al oír la pregunta y lancé mis zapatos a la otra esquina de mi habitación antes de tomar mis pantuflas. Mis pies estaban matándome. Cualquier chica que usara tacones las veinticuatro horas del día posiblemente no tenía sensibilidad en los pies, o era increíblemente anormal. Quizás un poco de ambas.

—Al principio todo era perfecto —respondí con dificultad al tener el teléfono entre el hombro y la mejilla para así poder bajar la cremallera del vestido de manera que pudiese quitármelo.

—¿Al principio? —repitió incrédula—. Explícate.

Enarqué las cejas ante su orden antes de encogerme de hombros y responder.

—Creo que lo sabe todo. —Suspiré y me obligué a seguir. —Y antes que lo preguntes, por "todo" me refiero a lo que sucedió en la fiesta. No lo sé, comenzó a dar muchas sutiles y no-tan-sutiles insinuaciones acerca de ambos que sólo acabaron frustrándome.

—Dicho así hasta parece que piensa que te acostaste con su hermano — sugirió ella con un tono que indicaba estaba comiendo. Ew.

—¡Lo sé! —exclamé con molestia mientras ingresaba en un par de shorts de algodón y más tarde en una musculosa blanca. No tenía ganas de buscar el camisón—. Agh, estoy cansada de todo el asunto —añadí cuando acabé con la remera.

—Te dije que debías alejarte —afirmó recordando una vieja conversación. Es cierto, aunque sugirió que lo hiciera antes que todo me estallara en la cara. Supuse entonces que era algo tarde, y aquello estaba comenzando..., o sólo eran imaginaciones mías.

—¿Estoy a tiempo? —pregunté esperanzada, aunque de hecho dichas esperanzas no eran muy convincentes.

—No, ahora estás en ello, y no puedes salir corriendo como cobarde — negó con convicción, bajando mis ánimos de una manera increíble.

—Quiero ser una cobarde. —Hablaba en serio.

—Pero no puedes serlo —siguió—. Ahora debes seguir con ello, y ver qué sucede. Si puedo fiarme de las miles de películas y libros que he visto y leído, entonces puede que todo esto resulte al final.

Me detuve un segundo en mi lugar asimilando lo que acababa de decir.

¿En serio estaba comparando mi vida con libros y películas? Chica rara.

—Care, sabes que te adoro como si fueses mi hermana, pero no veo la lógica a lo que acabas de decir. Mi vida no pertenece a ninguno de esos clichés que tanto acostumbras a ver o leer —dije demostrando que para nada pensaba igual que ella.

—No será ficticia, pero sí parece uno de esos "clichés", así que acostúmbrate a lo que sea que mencione —señaló como si supiera que tenía toda la razón. Suspiré, a veces tenía intensos deseos de asesinarla.

—Agradece que estás en tu casa, y debes cuidar de una pre-adolescente, o ahora mismo estarías muerta —aseguré con rudeza un segundo antes de meterme a la cama.

—No lo dices en serio. Tú me amas —afirmó con suficiencia. Rodé los ojos.

—Ya no sé hasta qué punto —respondí en un susurro antes de escuchar un grito que provenía de Jenn.

Con bastante renuencia, Caroline se despidió de mí para atender a su hermana. Una vez acabó la llamada lancé el teléfono al otro lado de la cama sin interesarme realmente el que pudiese caer al suelo y romperse, y di un par de vueltas en la cama antes de posicionarme de costado para poder dormir. Estuve unas cuantas horas sin poder hacerlo. Estúpido Stefan y sus estúpidas insinuaciones.

* * *

><p>A aquellas horas lo único que deseaba era seguir durmiendo, por lo tanto el que mi madre me llamara a las nueve de la mañana pidiéndome que por favor cruzara noventa y cinco kilómetros de desierto hasta llegar a la ciudad más cercana para recoger treinta kilogramos de sólo Dios sabe qué, no fue muy agradable. De hecho se lo mencioné varias veces durante nuestra conversación, pero como podrán imaginar, cedí fácilmente a sus deseos y me levanté entre gruñidos y extraños bufidos de la cama antes de dirigirme a la cocina por mi habitual desayuno de café y cupcakes. Tenía que parar con aquello pronto, o aquel simple desayuno me dejaría en bancarrota. ¿Qué? Los cupcakes que compraba no eran exactamente baratos, y yo tampoco era millonaria considerando que vivía a base de lo que me pagaban en la cafetería. Tenía que agradecer a todo lo existente en la Tierra el que mis padres pagaran mis estudios, o de otra manera estaría simplemente perdida.<p>

Luego de tomar lo primero que encontré en mi armario —limpio y decente—, salí de mi hogar para ingresar en mi auto e ir en busca de las quince cajas selladas que mi madre esperaba que le llevase. Sinceramente no tenía idea cómo las llevaría de una ciudad a otra, por lo que asumí tendría que usar algo de mi dinero para pagar un transporte adicional. _Genial_, pensé molesta, _simplemente_ _genial_.

Pese a que aún prefería estar en mi cama, tenía que admitir que la vista que facilitaba el desierto, los kilómetros de arena desolada, o las casas abandonadas en ruinas, era hermoso.

La hora y media que pasé conduciendo de manera monótona por la autopista fue entre relajante, tortuosa y algo frustrante por momentos; esto último más que nada por el hecho que —como ya he dicho— no quería estar allí.

Finalmente fui a parar a una fábrica textil y también de zapatos, en la que esperaban pacientemente algunas cajas a nombre de mi madre, las cuales acabaron dentro de mi auto luego de firmar algunos formularios. Me despedí de la amable anciana que me recibió en el lugar, y volví hacia mi vehículo de manera que pudiese regresar a casa para matar a mi madre; es decir, podría haberlo hecho ella, aunque vaya uno a saber qué era más importante.

Ahora, he aquí el problema: todo iba de maravilla en mi regreso a casa al menos hasta que una sacudida acompañada de algunos extraños ruidos interrumpieron la calma que mi viaje llevaba. Supe que algo iba realmente mal cuando fui deteniéndome lentamente, hasta completamente a mitad de la carretera.

Dejé caer la cabeza con un golpe seco en el volante.

_Perfecto_, pensé.

Estaba varada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Elena para la cita en Polyvore<strong>_


	8. Mala Suerte

**********************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_**********************************

* * *

><p><strong>08. Mala suerte.<strong>

—¡Maldición! —exclamé al mismo tiempo que mi mano caía cerrada en un puño contra el estéreo, que casualmente había estado funcionando..., hasta ese momento.

No pensé por un segundo en salir y revisar el motor; es decir, ¿para qué? Si lo único que sabía de la carcacha que tenía por vehículo era que poseía más años que la Colonización, y asientos nuevos sólo porque los había comprado hacia poco tiempo. Lo que nunca habría imaginado era el estado del motor, que en aquel instante supe que era malo... Y me había dejado varada a mitad de la nada a un mínimo de cuarenta y cinco kilómetros a distancia de la sociedad; y dicha distancia no pretendía superar a pie en mis más dementes sueños, por lo que asumí que tendría que resignarme a la idea de pedir ayuda a cualquiera de mis conocidos, los cuales desgraciadamente eran pocos. Golpeé nuevamente el estéreo; eso me sucedía por comprar autos usados..., y no ser más simpática.

Mi primera opción de rescate fue Caroline, o bueno, siempre era ella. El problema allí estaba en que mi amiga se encontraba junto a Jenn en la escuela de Ballet de su hermana, y por nada en el mundo haría que interrumpiese la reunión. La segunda persona que apareció en mi cabeza fue mi madre; pero claro, era evidente que si no viajó hasta allí en primer lugar, no veía por qué podría hacerlo en aquel momento. Lo que me llevó a la tercera persona en la lista: Stefan. No sabía qué hacía por aquel entonces, pero supuse que podría ir a buscarnos a las cajas y a mí junto a un remolque para mi auto. Mientras tomaba el teléfono me agradecí mentalmente haber pagado la cuenta, o estaría incomunicada, lo que por cierto no era bonito.

_El número al que intenta comunicarse no se encuentra disponible. Por favor, deje su mensaje __después de la señal..._

A la tercera vez que escuché la misma frase y el estúpido Piiiiiiip, presioné el fin de llamada y recosté la espalda sobre la puerta del auto. Estúpido Stefan que aparentaba estar desaparecido. Estúpida mi madre por pedirme que retirara las estúpidas cajas, y estúpida compañía telefónica aunque no tenía nada que ver con la situación en la que me hallaba. Lentamente me dejé caer en el pavimento con algo de pesar, y salté mientras gritaba cuando mi trasero sintió cuán caliente se encontraba la carretera. Estúpido Sol.

¡Así es! Todo era estúpido ¿Y qué? Denme algo de crédito, estaba varada, frustrada, aburrida y repentinamente sedienta. Todo ello simplemente había acabado con cualquier rastro de paciencia, amabilidad, o cualquier cosa buena que pudiese alojarse en mí. Por ello, sí: estúpido todo.

Luego de un par de llamadas sin éxito a unas cuantas personas, me resigné a que probablemente acabaría allí hasta que alguien pasara por la carretera y estuviera dispuesto a ayudarme. Eso me había llamado la atención; era bastante raro el que nadie cruzara por allí, siendo la única conexión entre ambas ciudades... Negué con la cabeza y regresé la atención a mi teléfono. Sólo quedaba una persona a la que llamar. Sólo esperaba que estuviera libre, y dispuesta a recogerme.

—Young —respondió una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la línea.

—¿April? —pregunté insegura. Sabía que su apellido era Young pero ¿qué demonios para responder como agente federal de serie criminal?

—Oh, Elena —dijo riendo—. Disculpa pero ayer miré una maratón de CSI y creí que podría ser divertido atender de esa manera.

Bueno, eso lo explicaba todo. Pero no era el punto, lo importante aquí estaba en mi situación. Sí, suena narcisista o egoísta, pero como sea, no era prioridad preocuparse en mi imagen moral.

—Por favor dime que estás libre. Eres mi última esperanza —rogué mostrándome desesperada, aunque ella no pudiese verme.

—En realidad no. Estoy en el hospital esperando mi turno, ¿por qué?

_Maldición_, pensé mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y dejaba mi cabeza ir hacia atrás hasta impactar contra el auto. Definitivamente una muy mala idea.

—Mi auto se averió y estoy a mitad de camino en el desierto —expliqué con un suspiro que demostraba cuán desafortunada era. Creo que más bien era estúpida, el auto lo había comprado seis meses atrás y no me había molestado en revisarlo. Bien, Elena, un punto para ti.

—Mmm... No tengo el número de ningún remolque, pero te puedo dar el teléfono de alguien que podría ayudarte con gusto —sugirió. Bendita sea April por ello. Supuse que mientras la persona cuyo nombre me entregara no fuera a enterrarme viva en el desierto, todo bien—. ¿Tienes papel?

Ingresé rápidamente al auto y busqué en la guantera por mi anotador y un bolígrafo negro. Luego asentí hacia April y escribí los siete dígitos que me dictó.

—Sólo para que lo tengas en cuenta, es el número de Damon —aclaró ella cuando finalizó. Miré fijamente al paisaje frente a mí con mi mejor expresión de "¿Es en serio?" y suspiré.

—Dime que es una broma —pedí con voz cansada, y la chica al otro lado de la línea comenzó a r eí r.

Cualquier cosa favorable que haya dicho acerca de April Young, la retiraba en aquel momento. De entre todas las personas que pudieron estar en su directorio tenía que elegir a Damon. A eso le llamaba tener mala suerte considerando que lo único que deseaba era mantenerlo lejos, no haciéndome un favor. Después de discutir bastante acerca del número que me había dado, me resigné a la idea que April debía entrar al consultorio, y yo llamar a lo que me quedaba como último recurso.

Debo decir que en ese preciso momento, la idea de interrumpir a Caroline sonaba muy atractiva; por más cobarde que pareciese. Como ya dije una vez: Quería ser una cobarde.

Con algo, tacha eso, con mucha renuencia marqué el número de Damon y esperé con todo lo que podía a que no atendiese, que ignorara el número desconocido. Sin embargo, el muy él contestó al segundo tono.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, me sorprendí por la brusquedad de su voz.

Bueno... Era mejor colgar y... No, espera un segundo Elena. Recuerda que necesitas ayuda.

—Bueno, hola a ti también —respondí con indiferencia, sintiéndome como Jenna cuando examinaba sus uñas.

—¿Elena? ¿Cómo tienes mi número? No recuerdo habértelo dado. —La sorpresa e incredulidad en su tono eran tales que no pude evitar reírme como idiota. Un momento más tarde, con serenidad repuse:

—¿Acaso importa? Sólo necesito saber si estás disponible. —Lo cierto es que había sonado más duro de lo que pensaba. Vaya forma de comenzar a pedir un favor.

—Elena, no es sano que me invites a salir cuando eres la novia de mi hermano. No sabía que eras polígama —señaló con diversión, e imaginé que estaba sonriendo desde donde fuera que se encontraba.

¿Invitarlo a salir? ¿Qué diablos? Y otra cosa, ¿polígamo? ¡Ni siquiera sabía lo que eso significaba!

—¿Qué? ¡No quiero invitarte a salir, imbécil! —exclamé enfadada recibiendo a cambio una carcajada. Qué bueno que no estaba cerca, porque habían muchas rocas dispuestas a acabar en su rostro—. Sólo necesito alguien que me recoja ya que mi auto se averió y estoy a mitad de la carretera del desierto —expliqué.

Escuché cómo reía entre dientes, de seguro ante una broma privada, y esperé durante un minuto a que se calmara.

—Bueno, salgo del Instituto en diez minutos —dijo pareciendo observar su reloj—. Si puedes esperar, entonces estaré allí en algo de una hora. Una hora y cuarto como mucho —aseguró luego.

—Comprendo, pero trae una botella con jugo de naranja porque hay probabilidades que me encuentres deshidratada —respondí.

Damon comenzó a reír, y a lo lejos se oyó una campana. Intenté imaginarlo como un profesor estructurado de esos que había conocido en mi paso por la secundaria (y que odiaba), pero sin mucho éxito. Sin embargo lo veía más como uno de esos recién llegados que la mitad de la población femenina del Instituto perseguía para ver quién llegaba primero. Aquel pensamiento me hizo reír; la simple idea que eso le sucediera era terriblemente gracioso y pagaría cualquier cosa por verlo, aunque probablemente para él fuese incómodo, y quisiera matarme de llegar a conocer mis pensamientos.

—Lo que usted desee, Madame —dijo él regresándome a la realidad.

A continuación finalizó la llamada y tuve que ingresar al auto para que la luz solar de pasado el mediodía no me diera grandes probabilidades de cáncer de piel. Me recosté sobre el asiento y me puse los auriculares luego de conectarlos al teléfono. Cerré los ojos y me dejé ir por la música, ya que efectivamente no tenía nada mejor que hacer hasta que Damon llegara.

* * *

><p>Un par de golpes a la ventana del conductor llamaron mi atención. Giré mi cabeza abriendo el ojo izquierdo sin sorprenderme al ver a Damon con los ojos entrecerrados hacia mí debido a la luz del Sol. Me quité los auriculares sin detener la música e hice señas para que se apartara y así pudiese salir al exterior. No tenía idea cuánto tiempo mantuve los ojos cerrados, pero sí que fue demasiado, porque básicamente fui cegada durante un momento hasta que pude adaptarme a la luz. Luego me giré hacia Damon que me observaba con las manos ocultas tras de él y bastante diversión.<p>

—¿Qué? —espeté aún con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Hola a ti también —respondió imitándome durante la conversación por teléfono horas atrás.

—Lo que sea —gruñí para luego suspirar y obligarme a ser un poco más "amable". Algo que no combinaba con mi naturaleza—. Y en cuanto a esto, te debo una —dije de manera agradecida. Damon por su parte se limitó a mantener su posición mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa torcida.

—Se ve que la "Gran Elena Gilbert" no puede decir la palabra "gracias" —bromeó él. Rodé los ojos y negué con la cabeza; tenía una increíble capacidad para arruinar mi estado de ánimo—. Oye, no te enojes, o te caerá mal lo que sigue —añadió a modo de advertencia y puso sus brazos frente a él dejando ver un sandwich y una botella de jugo de naranja que más tarde extendió hacia mí.

—Muchas gracias —agradecí tomando primero la botella de jugo y dando un par de tragos a su contenido—. No puedo creer que lo hayas recordado.

—Bueno, considerando que no tengo la más mínima idea de cuánto tiempo estuviste aquí, no podía simplemente dejarlo pasar. No seré médico, pero estoy consciente de lo malo que es la deshidratación —explicó con paciencia cruzándose de brazos.

Demonios, odiaba cuando parecía considerado, porque eso advertía que pronto se mofaría de mí, como siempre. Tomé agradecida el sandwich y me apoyé en el auto mientras comía. Damon se ubicó a mi lado mirando hacia adelante en silencio. Sin demasiada discreción me volví hacía él y observé su rostro hasta que me miró de costado y comenzó a reír por sorprenderme. Rodé los ojos y volví la atención a mi sandwich hasta que lo acabé y a continuación no supe muy bien qué hacer.

—Para tener veintiún años, comes como una niña —observó Damon mientras señalaba a mi rostro —. Tienes un poco de mostaza en el labio.

Avergonzada, abrí los ojos como platos antes de desviar la mirada y pasar un pañuelo por mis labios; parecía una niña incapaz de comer sin ensuciarse. Maldita sea, era realmente estúpida. Una persona normal se avergonzaría de estar a mi lado.

—Supongo entonces que soy anormal —dijo Damon distraídamente. Bueno, okay, había pensado en voz alta. Tierra trágame ahora.

¿Por qué no podía ser esas protagonistas perfectas que aparecían en los libros que leía Caroline? No se confundan, sólo las conozco porque durante nuestra adolescencia ella no dejaba de mencionar un millón de protagonistas; y siempre había notado que una buena porción de ellas se hacía llamar "Anna". Digo yo, ¿no podían las escritoras hacer una "Anna", mala, en vez de que la mitad de las veces fueran lo más parecido a tiernas adolescentes en plena adultez? Sólo es una opinión que a nadie le importará, mucho menos porque la da alguien que ciertamente no lee, pero en fin, tenía que d lo.

Volviendo a lo nuestro; me giré hacia Damon, que me observaba fijamente con curiosidad y algo más que no me molesté en identificar, y suspiré aún avergonzada.

—Lo lamento —me disculpé pareciendo cansada de mí misma—. A veces pienso en voz alta.

—Lo noté —afirmó. Luego se alejó del auto y caminó hasta el frente para levantar el capó y liberar algo de humo que a aquellas instancias creí que habría desaparecido; pero obviamente estaba equivocada. James dejó escapar un silbido y luego comenzó a toser debido al humo. Seguido a ello, volvió a bajar el capó para dirigirse a mí—. Esto definitivamente es un asco de auto — evidenció volviendo a mi lado.

—Bueno, gracias por herir sus sentimientos —susurré secamente.

—¿Qué? Es sólo un auto sin sentimientos; por lo tanto insultaré cuanto desee a esta carcacha —se defendió encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Carcacha? Muy bien, era la primera persona a la que escuchaba decir eso, además de a mí. Era como, ¿qué demonios?

—Sabes..., que cruel. —Caminé de brazos cruzados hacia la parte trasera del auto, sin darme cuenta que me había seguido hasta que di media vuelta y lo vi a menos de un metro de distancia.

—Pero Cruel es bueno —repuso sonriendo. Fruncí el ceño y entrecerré los ojos con incomprensión.

—¿Quién demonios es Cruel?

Damon enarcó las cejas sorprendido, como si acabase de decir algo que no debía y sacudió rápidamente la cabeza.

—Nadie —negó.

Muy bien, tenía que averiguar quién era el tal Cruel. Mejor dicho sus padres, porque ¿quién en el mundo llamaba "Cruel" a su hijo? Era casi como Percival...

—Y... ¿Cuándo nos vamos? —pregunté con curiosidad un momento más tarde.

—Cuando el remolque que llamé llegue por tu carcacha —respondió. —Debes dejar de llamarlo así.

—Probablemente —estuvo de acuerdo—. Pero no tengo intenciones de hacerlo, así como tú con esa afición a llamarme idiota todo el tiempo.

Me giré hacia él con brusquedad entrecerrando los ojos. Me observaba desafiante, como si esperara que le diera la razón. Lo peor era que mi lengua dolía por insultarlo, pero no le daría la satisfacción de hacerlo. Sin embargo, por enésima vez en el día rodé los ojos murmurando "Lo que sea" mientras me alejaba de él. No me siguió; chico inteligente, porque por alguna inexplicable razón sentía intensos deseos de golpearlo.

—Eres demasiado fácil —señaló.

Me detuve en seco y di media vuelta hacia él.

—Si sabes lo que te conviene, te explicarás —dije cruzándome de brazos.

—Te enfadas por cosas estúpidas. No me sorprende que esté aquí. Se nota que tampoco eres muy simpática —explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno, discúlpame por ser intolerante, quejumbrosa, antipática, patética, grosera y vaya uno a saber qué más, porque perdí la cuenta de todos mis defectos, Señor Perfecto —espeté a un paso de gritar mientras hacia un gesto con las manos y volvía a dar media vuelta para recorrer en pasos lentos la carretera que seguía desolada. Maldita sea, ¿es que nadie la usaba? Y más importante, ¿dónde demonios estaba el estúpido remolque?

Comencé a caminar lejos del pavimento, admirando que en realidad el terreno no era específicamente arenoso, sino más bien pedregoso. Sólo yo podía confundir arena y piedras. Pateando fuera de mi camino las piedras más cercanas anduve en círculos a una distancia prudente de mi auto. Estúpido Damon. Primero era agradable, luego un idiota, ¿por qué no decidía qué actitud usar? Era sencillamente frustrante.

Extrañaba a mi San Bernardo. Bien, fuera de tema, pero lo extrañaba. Nuevamente, estúpida mi madre por pedirme que fuera a por sus cajas.

Está bien, sé que era visible, pero estaba demasiado enojada; algo que Damon pareció no notar, por lo que se acercó a mí y tomó con gentileza mi brazo, deteniéndome a algunos centímetros de él. Aquello me recordó a la noche de la fiesta, lo cual me enfureció. Aparté el brazo y lo observé con dureza, con la clara pregunta de qué demonios estaba haciendo.

—Lamento lo que dije —se disculpó metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Sin dejar de lado la rudeza en mi mirada, fruncí el ceño con confusión y tomé una bocanada de aire. Lo peor en todo aquello, era que se veía sincero, y algo en mi interior me decía que así era. Con un suspiro asentí vagamente hacia él y caminé de regreso a mi auto mientras pensaba una y otra vez la misma oración:

Damon Salvatore es la persona más complicada y frustrante que he conocido.

Supuse entonces que había sido un golpe de mala suerte toparme con él en aquella fiesta un mes atrás.


	9. Te Amo, Cama

************************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_************************************

* * *

><p><strong>09. Te amo, cama.<strong>

—¿Elena? —La voz de Damon llamó mi atención.

Hacía unos quince minutos el hombre a mi lado me había pedido disculpas, hacía diez mi auto había sido remolcado hacia un mecánico en la ciudad, y hacía cinco habíamos comenzado el viaje de regreso a casa. Me mantuve aquel tiempo en silencio, en primer lugar porque quería mantener mi fachada de estoy-molesta aparentemente intacta; y en segundo lugar porque realmente no sabía qué decir. En cuanto me volteé hacia Damon, simulé que había algo realmente interesante sucediendo en su cabello y permanecí de aquella manera durante un instante antes de decir cualquier cosa.

—¿Eres bipolar? —pregunté con curiosidad. Él me dirigió una corta mirada antes de regresar al camino, y me vi obligada a explicarme—. Es que primero te comportas como un idiota, luego eres amable, al segundo encantador y luego nuevamente un idiota; así que ¿eres bipolar?

—No en realidad —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero supongo que sólo actúo como un imbécil cuando te tengo al lado.

Una sonrisa se produjo en mi rostro debido a sus palabras, por lo que desvié la mirada para que no lo advirtiera. Ahí estaba de nuevo el Damon encantador. Tiempo estimado para que regrese el idiota, unos cinco a siete minutos, definitivamente.

—¿Y Stefan? —preguntó unos segundos más tarde. Fruncí el ceño ya que en realidad esperaba que él lo supiera.

—No lo sé. —Me acomodé en mi asiento para verlo mejor. —Creí que tú sabrías. Su celular está desconectado.

Damon suspiró con pesar y negó la cabeza como si acabase de recordar algo que en realidad no deseaba tener en cuenta. Tomé una bocanada de aire y luego de encogerme de hombros regresé la vista hacia el frente, previendo que la conversación no se extendería, y no era como si de hecho lo deseara.

Llegamos a mi hogar algo de una hora más tarde, e ingresé al lugar con gran cansancio, y unos infernales deseos de lanzarme a una ducha por dos razones; la primera: me relajaba; la segunda: estaba asquerosa y mi cabello olía a tierra. Asco.

En cuanto subí las escaleras y me encontré en mi habitación, pese a realmente necesitar aquella ducha, me lancé a mi cama sacudiendo de esa manera los acolchados, almohadones y una que otra cosa que se ubicaba encima de ella.

—Creo que no te lo dije lo suficiente, pero te amo, cama —exclamé con los ojos cerrados mientras sentía la suavidad de las sábanas en mi mejilla y manos.

Escuché a alguien reír entre dientes a mis espaldas y me levanté bruscamente para descubrir a Damon de brazos cruzados apoyado sobre el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí? —pregunté pidiendo una explicación.

—Sólo entré. —Se encogió de hombros. —¿Primero quieres casarte con un cupcake y ahora amas tu cama? Estoy preocupado por tu salud mental, Gilbert —aseveró asintiendo con la cabeza.

Me senté en mi cama con un resoplido antes de rodar los ojos y cruzarme de brazos. Había llegado tarde, pero el idiota volvía a encontrar la luz del día.

—Creo es tu momento de retirarte —señalé con un gesto de mi cabeza hacia la salida. Por alguna razón no me sorprendió el que permaneciera en su lugar sin moverse un milímetro, de manera desafiante. Con resignación me levanté de la cama y di un aplauso ya que parecía ser que no me lo quitaría de encima—. Bien, quédate..., lo que sea —refunfuñé antes de caminar hacia el cuarto de baño y cerrar la puerta tras de mí para darme un muy necesitado baño.

Luego de una ducha —porque por nada en el mundo pensaba en permanecer sumergida en mugre. Es decir, era realmente asqueroso el mero pensamiento—, me introduje en una bañera repleta de sales de baño, burbujas y una que otra cosa más que Caroline había comprado para mí ya que según ella yo era un "desastre" en cuanto al cuidado personal, y necesitaba gran ayuda en ello. Estaba en desacuerdo, pero debía admitir que me gustaba que mi piel acabara perfumada una vez acababa mi "hora de higiene", como prefería llamarle.

Algo de veinte minutos (aunque podrían haber sido menos) después de ingresada en la bañera, decidí que era hora de salir, vestirme y, si aún no se había ido, echar a patadas de mi hogar a James. Por alguna extraña razón no me molestaba el que estuviera en mi casa, pero... Temía que se comiera mis cupcakes.

Ya, díganlo si así desean, era estúpido mi planteo. Agh, al Diablo con todo.

Antes de salir de la bañera, con la mano derecha tanteé el espacio libre alrededor mío, buscando mi bata de baño. Fruncí el ceño en cuanto no hallé nada y comencé a mirar hacia todos lados en la habitación.

—Maldición —dije volviendo a hundirme en la bañera. No podía creer que había olvidado tomarla; y básicamente sin ella no podía salir hacia mi cuarto.

Golpeé mi frente contra mi mano mientras una cantidad imposible de insultos rondaba mi mente, y me di cuenta que necesitaría algo de ayuda. El problema era que si aún permanecía en el lugar, la ayuda sería de James; y la verdad es que no me parecía placentero, agradable... Ni nada bueno.

—¡Damon! —grité a todo pulmón después de vacilar durante un momento.

Esperé expectante y en silencio hasta que escuché los rápidos pasos de alguien corriendo y acercándose hacia donde me encontraba. Antes que pudiese reaccionar, la puerta del baño se abrió de un golpe y tras ella pude ver a Damon con una expresión preocupada en el rostro de proporciones épicas. De no ser porque de hecho me encontraba desnuda habría reído; sin embargo, lancé un chillido al mismo tiempo que él preguntaba qué demonios me había sucedido. Muy bien, sí había gritado, pero no había sonado desesperada.

—¿Qué haces? —Pregunté-chillé mientras me aferraba a mis piernas plegadas en un intento de que no se le revelara nada. Por Dios, mi rostro sonrojado exclamaba VERGÜENZA—. ¡Aléjate! —añadí un segundo más tarde.

—¡Pero si tú me has llamado! —replicó Damon con confusión marcada en su tono.

—Sí, pero no esperaba que entraras así —repuse con brusquedad sin salir de mi posición.

—¡Creí que algo grave había sucedido! —se defendió antes de tomar una gran bocanada de aire. ¿Por qué rayos no iba a mi habitación y me hablaba desde allí? ¡Me estaba incomodando!—. Eres toda una contradicción —afirmó sacudiendo la cabeza—. Muy bien, ¿para qué me llamaste?

Así me gustaban las cosas, o por lo menos me gustarían mientras me quitaran de aquella situación. Le expliqué a Damon lo sucedido, que era básicamente explicar el no tener mi bata, y necesitar que él me la alcanzara. Me escuchó con atención cada palabra mientras las mencionaba, y cuando acabé se echó a reír con entusiasmo; al menos esperaba a que terminase de hablar para hacerlo.

—¿Cómo en el mundo una persona olvida su bata de baño? ¿No se supone que debe permanecer en... El baño? —preguntó con un tono de burla que me habría hecho golpearlo en circunstancias normales.

—Agh, ¿puedes dejar de ser un imbécil por un minuto y alcanzarme mi bata? De otro modo me veré obligada a lanzarte uno de estos frascos; y debo advertirte que diez años en Arquería sirvieron con mi puntería —espeté mientras buscaba a mi alrededor algo para tirar a su rostro. Sería una lástima lanzarle cualquier cosa. Era un lindo rostro.

—¿Estuviste en arquería? —preguntó con incredulidad antes de parpadear un par de veces—. Pensándolo bien, buscaré tu bata, no planeo acabar el día con varios puntos de sutura —añadió.

—Chico inteligente —concedí.

A continuación le mencioné dónde estaría la bata, o mejor dicho dónde podría estar, ya que sinceramente era tan despistada que lo había olvidado.

—Antes que pase por tu cabeza, sólo lanza la bata sobre el lavado y cierra la puerta tras de ti o te golpearé —advertí cuando escuché que se acercaba.

Damon rodó los ojos ante mi petición y lanzó la prenda hacia donde había especificado antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí como había pedido. No fue hasta unos segundos después que me relajé completamente y permití que mi cuerpo saliera de aquella incómoda posición. Retorcí mi cabello mojado un par de veces antes de salir de la bañera y caminar hacia mi bata para enfundarme en ella y así salir hacia mi habitación, donde comencé a buscar algo de ropa que no me sofocara con el calor que hacía y me obligara a tomar otro baño a la hora de haber acabado el último.

—Espero que estés vestida —esperó Damon desde su lugar en la puerta trasera. Se encontraba de espaldas hacia mí, y jugaba de manera entusiasta junto a Robbie, aunque sin salir completamente al exterior.

—Por supuesto —afirmé acercándome a ambos—. Por nada en el mundo te permitiría verme desnuda —aseveré mientras me sentaba a su lado.

—No esperaba que lo hicieras. —Se encogió de hombros. —Pero te aconsejo que la próxima vez, si necesitas algo, no grites como si el asesino serial estuviese justo frente a ti —pidió con tranquilidad mientras acariciaba a Robbie y miraba al frente de manera vaga y distante. Lo observé un momento y sonreí antes de empujar un poco su hombro para llamar su atención.

—Lo que desees, Percy —bromeé volviendo a usar el diminutivo del nombre que me parecía más gracioso.

Damon me dirigió una mirada de ojos entrecerrados antes de bajar la cabeza y negar ligeramente con ella al mismo tiempo que reía entre dientes. Curiosa por comprender la razón de su risa, ladeé la cabeza acerándome un poco a su rostro, el cual se elevó un segundo más tarde.

—¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes que te olvides de eso? —preguntó esperanzado. Con una sonrisa, me acomodé con la espalda apoyada en el marco de la puerta mientras observaba su perfil.

—Considerando que el nombre aparece permanentemente en tu identificación, probablemente nunca —respondí con una ligera nota de diversión—. Pero sin embargo, puedo seguir hasta cansarme.

Me encogí de hombros y crucé los brazos sobre el pecho al mismo tiempo que Damon se ubicaba de la misma posición que yo, enfrentándome.

—Al menos dame algo para defenderme —pidió. En respuesta comencé a reír y negar con la cabeza. Sí, claro.

—La única manera que sabrás algo vergonzoso de mí es estando a mi lado en momentos de borrachera; lo cual no sucederá si puedo evitarlo — respondí con diversión plegando mis piernas hacia mi pecho de manera que no lo golpeara.

—¿Tú, Elena Gilbert, has estado borracha? —preguntó incrédulo. Fruncí el ceño fingiendo estar molesta y resoplé hacia él, con lo cual me gané una carcajada.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —exclamé pareciendo indignada—. Aprenderás, que no soy una chica de rostro angelical que cuida su lenguaje, manera de vestir y no se mete en problemas. Todos tenemos un desliz de vez en cuando además.

Damon pareció a punto de responder cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar con una melodía al parecer de rock de manera incesante. Levantó el dedo índice pidiendo un momento y atendió la llamada. Me sorprendió un poco el que fuera Stefan.

—Wow, espera un momento, hermano —exclamó él con una mueca que indicaba dolor en el oído. Al parecer el mejor saludo de mi novio hacia él fue gritarle—. Si es realmente necesario saberlo, entonces bien; estoy en la casa de Elena.

Su rostro prácticamente se desfiguró y no pude retener la risita que escapó a través de mis labios. Él me dirigió una falsa mirada de molestia y rodó los ojos negando con la cabeza.

—Oye —siguió con tranquilidad—, cálmate, tuvo un imprevisto y la... —Su ceñó se frunció, al igual que el mío; aunque lo mío fuese más por curiosidad. —Muy bien, estaré allí pronto. Lo que sea, adiós.

Finalizó la llamada y se dirigió a mí con una disculpa antes de explicar que debía volver al departamento, ya que Stefan lo necesitaba con urgencia allí. Me preocupó un poco la seriedad con la que dijo las palabras, debido a que él mismo parecía preocupado por algo. Lo acompañé hasta la entrada y observé cómo subía a su auto y se alejaba en dirección a la derecha, que conducía a la avenida principal a pocas calles de allí.

En cuanto cerré la puerta con seguro apoyé la espalda en ella y me dejé caer lentamente al suelo, pensando en lo que había sucedido aquel día. Si yo deseaba odiar a Damon sólo por lo que había sucedido en la fiesta, me sería un tanto imposible considerando que era bastante agradable. Me era afable el hecho que no pareciera de esos chicos que encerraban secretos, que eran totalmente reservados y fríos con las personas a su alrededor. Repito: era simplemente agradable.


	10. El Hipócrita No Soy Yo

**************************************_**Lamento el retraso en actualizar, he estado ocupada con la universidad y no he tenido tiempo de editar, pero ya estoy aquí y espero seguir por buen tiempo... espero sus reviews.**_**************************************

**************************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_**************************************

* * *

><p><strong>10. <strong>**El hipócrita aquí no soy yo.**

**Damon POV**

Si existía algo que no me esperaba, eso era a mi hermano gritándome a través del teléfono sólo por decirle que estaba en casa de Elena. Sí, está bien, es su novia y la cosa no se ve particularmente bien; pero no había sucedido nada, sino que había ido en su ayuda. Sin embargo, el amo de la exageración y la paranoia de la familia Salvatore no me haría pasar de aquella noche sin antes encontrar algo que echarme encima.

¿Qué más da? No sería la primera ni la última vez que sucediera. No me refería a estar en la casa de su novia, sino a que se enfadara sin razón conmigo. Asumí entonces mientras viraba a la izquierda en la avenida principal, que podría estar borracho; al igual que todas esas veces que sucedía algo parecido. Suspiré audiblemente con la idea que todo fuera por ello. Stefan tenía un problema con la bebida que lo convertía en alguien no muy agradable, lo que me llevaba a pensar en Elena, y lo poco que sabía acerca de mi hermano. Llegados a este punto, se lo revelaría, pero como hasta el momento, de seguro creería que sólo bromeaba con ella. Sería mejor si lo descubría por sí misma.

Pensando en Elena acabé recordando aquella tarde, y comencé a reír con su pregunta acerca de mi bipolaridad. Definitivamente no lo era, eso se lo dejaba a mi madre, pero era gracioso el que lo hubiese mencionado; y pese a que ella encontrase en sí misma demasiados defectos como para ser considerada una persona normal, no pasaba inadvertido el hecho que todo eso formara parte de su más grande virtud; y por ello me agradaba. Lástima que por alguna razón intentase odiarme, pues de otra manera desde hace tiempo habríamos sido... Amigos.

Tomé una bocanada de aire y esperé pacientemente a que la fila de autos detrás del semáforo en rojo comenzara a avanzar una vez éste cambiara. Tamborileé un poco en mis piernas sin saber muy bien qué más hacer, y seguí esperando. Generalmente me gustaba viajar junto a la radio encendida, pero en aquel momento no me encontraba con el ánimo suficiente para ello.

Entre suspiros, pensamientos inservibles y una cantidad anormal de paciencia que había generado durante el último año de docencia en una secundaria para no morir de estrés en mi trabajo, llegué al departamento que Stefan y yo compartíamos desde comenzada la Universidad, y que hace tiempo deseaba dejar atrás. Ya que sentía un miedo irracional a las escaleras del edificio (tenía la sensación constante que alguien me seguía), esperé al ascensor para dirigirme al sexto piso, y de allí al departamento 6-B.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con las luces encendidas, y a Stefan sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión. El lugar no olía a alcohol, por lo que asumí que si se encontraba borracho, no había bebido en el departamento. Me apoyé de costado en la puerta de entrada viendo directamente hacia él con expresión seria e imperturbable mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó sin siquiera desviar la vista. Enarqué las cejas un segundo y me alejé de la pared, pero permaneciendo erguido en aquel lugar.

—¿Dónde estuviste tú? —dije con inintencionada dureza. Finalmente se levantó del sofá y se ubicó a un metro y medio frente a mí.

—¿Acaso importa? —inquirió. Enarqué una ceja.

—Pregunto lo mismo —contraataqué. Stefan enarcó las cejas hacia mí y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho tal cual había hecho yo un momento atrás—. Además —continué—, no responderé a algo que mencioné hace media hora durante tu llamada. ¿Estás borracho?

—Para nada —negó—. Sucede que estoy muy lúcido.

Mi expresión fue invadida por curiosidad; sentía grandes deseos de saber a qué rayos venía tanto misterio, y brusquedad. Es decir, ni siquiera sabía si había hecho algo malo. Me encogí de hombros y pregunté qué estaba sucediendo, y se limitó a permanecer en silencio durante un momento hasta que respondió con otra pregunta que no me sorprendió ni molestó en realidad.

—¿Qué hacías en casa de Elena?

Le dirigí mi mejor expresión de ¿Eres idiota?, y me encogí de hombros.

—Sucede que tuve que buscarla a mitad de la nada porque su auto se averió y el idiota de su novio había desaparecido, luego la llevé a su hogar, ¿es tan difícil comprender ello? —expliqué comenzando a perder la paciencia, avanzando hacia la cocina por algo de agua. ¿Esperaba que titubeara y mintiera? Pues bien, eso no sucedería; mi conciencia estaba limpia y no tenía problemas en decir nada. Algo que por supuesto él no podía igualar—. ¿A qué va todo esto? —pregunté esta vez con cansancio.

—¿Recuerdas la fiesta? —dijo de pronto, aún con molestia, pero de manera más... Cautelosa.

Seguí caminando hasta hallarme frente al refrigerador, del que saqué una botella de jugo pues se había acabado el agua mineral. Demonios, odiaba olvidar ir al supermercado. Estúpido trabajo.

Mientras servía la bebida noté a Stefan de brazos cruzados bajo el umbral de la puerta. Lo observé con una ceja enarcada mientras tomaba el jugo hasta que un segundo después respondí.

—Especifícate —ordené—. La última fiesta a la que asistí sucedió hace poco más de un mes. —La fiesta en la que casualmente conocí a Elena.

—Precisamente esa —asintió—. Dime, ¿qué sucedió aquella noche? Porque me han dicho algo muy interesante que hace semanas me perturba.

_Demonios_, pensé, ahora entendía por qué tanto drama. Bien, supuse que aquella sería una muy larga tarde, y quizá todo abarcara la noche.

—Sabes —continuó al ver que no otorgaba respuesta—, si harás algo que no deberías en una fiesta de Universidad recuerda que hay personas demasiado cotillas por ahí. —Se acercó hasta encontrarse a menos de medio metro de distancia de mí. Aquello no auguraba nada bueno. —Si eres el perfecto hermano que todos dicen, responde: ¿Besaste a Elena durante esa fiesta?

Bueno, ahí estaba la pregunta que todos —y por todos me refiero a mí —, estábamos esperando. Sin rodeos lo miré con seriedad a los ojos ya que como he dicho, no tenía nada que esconder, y con firmeza dije "sí". Lo que obviamente no me esperaba, fue el puñetazo que dio a mi mandíbula un segundo más tarde. Pronto sentí un sabor agrio y metálico en mi boca, y supe que había cortado la cara interna de mi mejilla con los dientes.

—¿Qué demonios te sucede? —exclamé mientras masajeaba mi mandíbula de manera que el dolor no pareciera tan profundo como en realidad era.

—Deberías agradecer que fue un golpe y no destrocé tu rostro —espetó sacudiendo su mano, y una mirada que podría asesinarme con la furia que desprendía.

—Muy bien, considerando mi situación, no tengo idea hasta qué punto merecía eso —repuse enfadado—. Escucha esto: jamás mencionas el nombre o la apariencia de aquellas con las que sales, por lo que teniendo en cuenta que me encontraba en una fiesta, hablé un poco con ella y sí, la besé; pero no supe quién era en realidad hasta el día siguiente.

—Entonces la culpa es de Elena.

—No pienses por un segundo que la culpa es de ella —advertí con severidad; y por la mirada que me envió asumí que algo en la manera que lo dije le indicó algo—. Pero de igual manera no tendrías que enojarte de esa manera.

—Vamos, ambos sabemos muy bien que si tú particularmente asistes a una fiesta, permaneces junto a aquellos que conoces. Apuesto que la habrías invitado a salir después de ello. —Tomé una respiración profunda; era un asco tener hermanos. —Sí lo habrías hecho —asintió con resignación.

No respondí, me limité a observarlo fijamente con el ceño fruncido. Lo único que ganaría sería otro puñetazo, y no necesitaba más futuros cardenales. Una persona normal creería que Stefan estaba siendo ridículo, incluso yo lo hacía, pero en aquel momento estaba demasiado enfadado como para entrar en razón.

—¿Sabes una cosa? No tengo tiempo para una situación tan estúpida como esta. Estaré disponible cuando vuelvas a ser alguien normal —dije comenzando a caminar hacia mi habitación. Sin embargo, antes que pudiese pasar por su lado me detuvo empujando mi hombro, y luego tomando el brazo de mi camisa en un puño—. ¿Qué? —espeté.

—No sé si sucedió otra vez, o lo que sea que esté sucediendo, pero te diré una cosa: aléjate de Elena —susurró con una amenaza implícita.

Me giré hacia él con confusión. ¿Realmente acababa de decir eso? Sí, claro, como si fuese a escuchar y luego irme caminando felizmente de regreso a mi habitación. Nunca en esta vida. Me salí de su agarre y lo enfrenté.

—¿Quién crees que eres para decir eso? ¿Su dueño? —pregunté con severidad—. Si es así entonces eres un idiota. La chica que está a tu lado no es un objeto que puedes manejar, o de la que puedes adueñarte. Y si no vuelvo a verla será porque ella me obligue, no porque tú lo digas.

—¿Y a ti que te importa? —gritó empujándome en el pecho con fuerza. Me habría encantado que Elena estuviera allí, apostaba lo que fuera a que le habría dado un par de golpes al imbécil frente a mí —. Entiende que diré y pensaré lo que quiera de ella, pues hasta donde sé es mi novia, no tuya.

Habiendo perdido todo rastro de paciencia con sus últimas palabras, asesté un golpe a su rostro que —al ser tomado por sorpresa—, lo dejó caer al suelo. Estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando se levantó y me golpeó de regreso, a la segunda vez que lo intentó lo detuve, lo tomé por el cuello y empujé contra la pared.

—Mira bien, gran imbécil, deja a Elena fuera de lo que sucedió en la fiesta y ya supéralo. Ni que tú fueses un santo —susurré hacia él con aspereza. Sin embargo, Stefan rió.

—Eres un hipócrita. Después de aquello lo que menos puedes hacer es decir eso —señaló con diversión. Lo empujé un poco más hacia la pared y luego lo solté con brusquedad.

—Ya supera el hecho que ninguno de los dos sabía quién era el otro; por lo tanto ten en cuenta que el hipócrita aquí no soy yo, y ambos lo sabemos. — Acomodé mi camisa. —Sin embargo, no me quedaré a ver lo que sea que hagas con Elena.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Comencé a caminar hacia el baño y me detuve.

—En menos de una hora estaré fuera. Me voy de aquí.

—¿Por qué en una hora?

—Es lo que tardaré en limpiar mi rostro y tomar lo que sea que halla en mi habitación —respondí ya con un tono más tranquilo; y acto seguido, ingresé en el baño.

Algo de cuarenta minutos después, las cosas más importantes —ropa, libros, las actividades de mis alumnos, entre otras cosas— se encontraban dentro de mi auto, y yo había cambiado mi camisa a otra que no tuviera sangre. Mientras salía, Stefan no me había dirigido la mirada, y lo creía mejor así, ya que por mi parte sólo quería golpearlo; para saber si de esa manera dejaría de ser un niño ridículo. Es decir, aún no terminaba de hallarle sentido a todo lo que había sucedido. Lo que sea, ahora debía encontrar un nuevo lugar donde vivir.

Tomé mi celular y llamé al primer número que cruzó mi mente. April, la chica que se había convertido en mi mejor amiga, contestó al primer tono.

—Hola, Percy —saludó. Fruncí el ceño con diversión y me eché a reír.

—No puedo creer que Elena lo haya mencionado —afirmé recuperando algo de buen humor.

—Bueno, llegó temprano a trabajar y mencionó la nueva manera de llamarte. La verdad es que sí te queda —dijo divertida y con algo de dificultad; tal vez se encontraba haciendo algo en la cafetería, o eso indicó el grito de fondo proveniente de Caroline, para que atendiera una de las mesas.

—Oye, necesito un favor —expliqué, esperando su respuesta.

—Dispara.

—¿Recuerdas que tu hermano trabaja en el mercado mobiliario? — pregunté cautelosamente—. Pues necesito su número —añadí en cuanto asintió.

—Lo pides, lo tienes —concedió—. Y por mera casualidad, ¿qué sucedió para que necesites de sus servicios?

—Oye, hablando así hasta parece que te pedí el número de una prostituta.

—Ese es John, mi hermano prostituto —estuvo de acuerdo—. Pero no has respondido mi pregunta.

—Bien, te contaré la historia, pero primero dame su número —pedí mientras viraba hacia la derecha. En realidad no tenía una idea clara de adónde ir, asumí que mi rumbo se especificaría adonde fuese que John me enviara para hablar.

Una vez que tuve el número, lo único que restaba era contarle a April la razón por la que estaba dejando el departamento. Y lo cierto es que una vez terminé, pareció que no dejaría de reír.


	11. ¡No me dejes!

****************************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_****************************************

* * *

><p><strong>11.¡No me dejes!<strong>

**Elena POV. **

—Sabes que te adoro, pero si no dejas el teléfono, te mataré —dijo Caroline hacia April, que no dejaba de reírse por lo que sea que la persona al otro lado de la línea le había dicho. Era raro, porque me dirigió una mirada y la risa se intensificó.

Bueno, y después era yo la chica anormal. No me hagan reír.

—¡Elena! —un grito de Caroline llamó mi atención; maldita sea ella por su voz potente, de seguro reventó los tímpanos de la niña a su lado en el mostrador.

Me volteé y caminé hacia ella, me esperaba con un anotador en su mano derecha, lo que me recordó que había dejado el mío en algún lugar y me encontraba buscándolo. Ahora sabía qué sucedió con él. Antes de llegar al mostrador salté con sorpresa cuando sentí una mano posarse en mi hombro, y de no ser porque escuché la risa de April, alguien habría acabado el día con un ojo morado. Odiaba que me tomasen por sorpresa de esa manera.

—Oye, perdona por las miradas de antes; pero estaba hablando con Damon y mencionó algo muy gracioso que sucedió esta tarde —explicó con una sonrisa que igualé un segundo más tarde. Eso lo decía todo.

—¿Qué sucedió esta tarde? —preguntó Caroline con curiosidad desde el mostrador mientras le daba su cambio a una señora mayor.

—No te lo diré en este preciso momento si puedo evitarlo —me apresuré a negar mientras caminaba hacia ella y tomaba el anotador—. ¿Adónde?

—Mesa nueve —respondió de manera "adorable". Sí, era raro viniendo de ella.

Sonreí hacia ella mientras iba hacia la dichosa mesa siete, donde tres adolescentes reían sin parar al mismo tiempo que veían la pantalla del teléfono perteneciente a una de ellas. Conforme avanzaba me pregunté si yo me había visto tan estúpida a los dieciséis años; y no dudé en responder que efectivamente sí lo había hecho.

Más tarde, entre pedido y pedido, pensé en el hecho que Damon había mencionado a April lo que había sucedido horas atrás. Creo que lo mataría, ya que el pensar en aquello teñía mi rostro de "Rojo Incomodidad", y el que ella lo supiera lograba que el color se intensificara a "Rojo Vergüenza". Sólo para que conste; desde pequeña nombraba a los colores con las distintas maneras de humillarme a mí misma.

* * *

><p>Una vez acabada mi labor en la cafetería, bueno nuestra labor, Caroline y yo nos dirigimos a su casa donde encontramos a Jenn con una cantidad imposible de actividades para la escuela sobre la mesa. Jamás comprendería por qué Caroline enviaba a su hermana menor a una secundaria donde comenzaban el ciclo escolar con un mes de anticipación. ¿No veían acaso que las personas se sofocan con el calor más el horario escolar? Por Dios, instituciones desconsideradas.<p>

—¿Cómo está mi pre-adolescente favorita? —pregunté acercándome a ella para depositar un beso en su mejilla. La joven hizo una mueca y se dejó caer sobre la muralla de papeles en la mesa.

—Terriblemente exhausta. Definitivamente mi profesor me odia. Bueno, a todo el curso en realidad —reflexionó con pesar antes de regresar.

—A juzgar por lo que veo es tarea de Ciencias, ¿tú profesor no era el mismo del año anterior? — pregunté con curiosidad, extrañada del hecho que el profesor Collins le dejara tantas actividades; el año anterior no había sido tan pesado.

Jennifer me dirigió una mirada de ojala-ese-fuera-mi-profesor, y volvió a suspirar.

—Este año ingresó uno nuevo. No tengo nada en su contra ya que hace las cosas divertidas, pero esta semana decidió darnos bastantes actividades — explicó con cansancio—. Estúpido Salvatore —añadió mientras tomaba su calculadora.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Realmente había...? No, podía ser cualquiera. Después de todo, sólo era un apellido; y podrían existir muchos profesores con él. Lo pensé durante un momento, pero no pude evitar voltearme hacia Caroline, que se encogió de hombros; al parecer desconociendo al profesor de su hermana menor.

—¿De casualidad tu profesor se llama "Damon Salvatore "? —pregunté cautelosamente. Jenn frunció el ceño hacia mí y tomó un trago del café a centímetros a su lado.

—Sí, ¿lo conoces? —respondió. Cuando asentí, volvió a suspirar—. Pues entonces pídele que sea más tolerante y deje menos actividades. Esto es lo de un año.

Caroline y yo comenzamos a reír a ante su petición, y luego de prometer que lo haríamos nos dirigimos a la cocina. Mientras ella hacia café y yo revisaba sus alacenas buscando los ingredientes para hacer galletas. Dato acerca de mí que por supuesto a nadie le interesa: amo cocinar galletas y pasteles. Eso explicaría por qué no poseo cuerpo de supermodelo... Creo.

—Oye, tengo algo que decirte. Sólo para que lo tengas en cuenta — anunció Caroline de pronto. La miré con el seño fruncido mientras amasaba, sorprendida por la seriedad de su todo. Notando que no contestaba, respondió —. ¿Recuerdas a Mary Elizabeth?

—¿Tu abuelastra? —pregunté con diversión recordando a la mujer de su abuelo. Ya que en su momento había sido madrastra de su madre, me gustaba decir que era la "abuelastra" de Caroline y Jennifer. Sonaba chistoso.

—Esa misma —asintió, yo seguí atenta tanto a ella como a mi masa—. Lo que sucede es que la semana que viene es su cumpleaños, y nuestro abuelo y ella nos esperan para el festejo a Jenn y a mí; por lo que estaré en Londres los próximos cinco días a partir de mañana —explicó con una disculpa apenas perceptible.

—¡¿Qué?! —Chillé deteniendo mi actividad—. Por favor ¡no me dejes! —pedí con desesperación.

Caroline lanzó una carcajada y comenzó a golpear la mesa. Muy bien, no sabía qué en lo que dije fue precisamente gracioso.

—Vamos, Elena, sabes que no podemos faltar —insistió en cuanto se calmó.

—Sí, lo comprendo —dije—. Sin embargo —seguí, comenzando un mohín—, me dejarás aquí y no tendré esperanza alguna de superar lo que sea que suceda en mi vida.

Está bien, había sonado muy narcisista, egoísta o lo que sea.

—Ya verás que nada sucederá. Además serán pocos días y puedes llamarme por teléfono. Sólo estás siendo una niña —señaló.

—Sí, me comporto como una niña; y ahora comenzaré a recitar las canciones de Barney el Dinosaurio sólo para demostrar tu punto —bufé cruzándome de brazos, recordando demasiado tarde que tenía las manos enharinadas—. Agh, que asco —refunfuñé sacudiendo las manos.

Caroline avanzó hacia mí extendiendo un paño para que pudiera limpiarme al mismo tiempo que intentaba consolarme diciendo que nada malo sucedería mientras yo no lo permitiera. Dicho así hasta parecía que me perseguía un asesino o algo así.

Tres horas más tarde, alrededor de una bandeja de galletas de naranja recién horneadas y junto a tres tazas de café con algo de crema batida y caramelo, le conté a Caroline y Jenn lo que había sucedido aquella mañana y más tarde, desde acabar varada hasta llegar a casa. No sé hasta qué punto era bueno que Jenn escuchara la "anécdota", pero si Caroline no había dicho nada en contra ¿qué más da? Yo tampoco lo haría.

—Por Dios, no puedo creer que hayas olvidado tu bata de baño — exclamó Jenn carcajeándose.

—Y además tuvieses que llamar a Damon. Supongo que sirvió de algo el que me encontrara en una reunión por la escuela de Ballet —reflexionó Caroline antes de tomar un trago de su café.

—Bueno, gracias a ambas. En serió las aprecio —respondí sarcásticamente.

Tomé un par de galletas y me limité a comerlas mientras ambas hermanas reían y a continuación comenzaban a planear los últimos detalles de su ida a Londres, al parecer a primera hora de la mañana siguiente. Agh, aún estaban a ocho horas de irse y ya las extrañaba.

Golpeé de manera insistente unas tres veces la puerta del departamento que Stefan y Damon compartían. Hacía dos horas Caroline y Jenn subieron al avión que las transportaría a Londres, y después de pensarlo, decidí darle una visita a Stefan. No era particularmente controladora ni nada por el estilo; pero dado que el día anterior no había respondido en ningún momento del día mis llamadas, sentía una intensa necesidad de saber si algo le había sucedido.

Algo de cinco segundos más tarde la puerta fue abierta, y entré cautelosamente al departamento al no ver a Stefan por ningún lado. Justo detrás de la puerta se encontraba él, parecía recién levantado de la cama a pesar de ser mediodía, y un enorme cardenal cruzaba su mejilla izquierda.

—¿Qué demonios te sucedió, Stefan? —pregunté/exclamé con gran preocupación mientras me acercaba a él. No obstante, hizo una mueca de disgusto y se alejó de mí. ¿Y eso?

—Nada importante. ¿Qué haces aquí? —espetó con brusquedad, sin mirarme a los ojos. ¿Me había perdido de algo? Si era así entonces ilumínenme.

Enarqué una ceja hacia él con molestia, me crucé de brazos y permanecí tiesa en mi lugar sin hacer ningún movimiento.

—Mira, si tuviste una riña por la noche, bien; pero no te metas conmigo —lancé con enfado creciendo en mí. Lo que menos recomendaba era hacerme enojar.

—Tienes razón. Lo lamento —se disculpó un poco más tranquilo. Sin embargo, yo ya estaba enojada, y no se libraría de mí tan fácilmente—. ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con el mismo tono cargado de tranquilidad.

—¿Dónde estuviste ayer? —quise saber, aún sin dejar atrás mi postura de "Estoy molesta. No me toques".

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó con dureza. Rodé los ojos y me obligué a explicar.

—Wow, no tienes por qué ponerte a la defensiva —exclamé—. Aún así, lo que quiero decir es que ayer parecías desaparecido del mapa y quería saber qué sucedió.

—Nada en especial.

Me encontraba observándolo mientras me replanteaba qué tan buena idea había sido aparecer en el departamento cuando me percate de la ausencia de Damon. De seguro estaba dando clases, pero nunca se sabía.

—¿Y el nerd? —pregunte advirtiendo la sonrisa que aparecía en mi rostro. Ya tenía dos apodos; "Percy" y "nerd". Sólo de pensarlo me causaba gracia.

—¿Quién? —respondió él mientras me dirigía una mirada cargada de incredulidad. Suspiré mientras reprimía la necesidad de golpearlo y gritarle ¡Ya, deja de ser un idiota!

—Ya sabes, tu hermano —manifesté como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Es que dado que es profesor de ciencias...

Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza de manera que comprendiera la obviedad de mis palabras, pero sólo recibí un asentimiento y que se volviera hacia el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

—Qué extraño que lo sepas —dijo secamente—. No le gusta que la gente lo sepa. Pero supongo que no me extraña.

Muy bieeeeen, ya no entendía nada. Repetiré una pregunta anterior: ¿Me perdí de algo? Y formularé otra: ¿Hice algo? Lo que sea, aquí no era yo quien se estaba comportando como un idiota o evitando preguntas.

—Si es realmente necesario, entonces te mencionaré que Damon se fue del departamento. Y si no me crees, ve su habitación —confesó con una ligera nota de desprecio que me sorprendió.

¿Había sucedido algo malo? No lo sabía, pero no me molesté en preguntar. Si permanecería evitando preguntas o comportándose como un imbécil, pues entonces no me arriesgaría. Si volvía a verlo le consultaría a Damon, quizás fuera más... Accesible con ello.

No permanecí mucho más tiempo en el departamento. Había intentado recibir algo de información acerca de cualquier cosa, y ya que Stefan estaba más distante e imposible que nunca, decidí irme. A media tarde mi madre llamó a mi celular para invitarme a una cena aquella noche, y ya que tenía el día libre, no tenía muchas excusas para evitar un "sí".

De haber sabido que mi abuela y mi tía también estarían presentes, habría fingido una repentina laringotraqueobronquitis. Sí, lo sé, nombre demasiado complicado para siquiera pensar en él. Incluso se me trababa la lengua al intentar pronunciarlo.

Pero en fin, volviendo a mi idea de plantear una enfermedad fingida, debía admitir que era realmente estúpida. Superando límites de hecho, y ya que básicamente había accedido a asistir a la estúpida cena, tenía que enfrentar las consecuencias como una persona responsable de sus palabras y... Muy bien, demasiadas estupideces juntas saliendo de mi mente para ocupar el siguiente año.

Básicamente mi plan para aquella noche era ignorar a dos de las personas que peor me caían en la tierra, y limitarme a "disfrutar" lo más que pudiera la cena. Por qué odiaba a Jenna era imposible no comprenderlo; y además ya lo había dicho y soy muy floja como para repetirlo; pero en cuanto a mi abuela, bueno, la odio porque todo lo que haya dicho de mi tía, en ella hay que multiplicarlo por cien. Técnicamente era la culpable de la actitud de su hija menor.

Ni siquiera me molesté en vestirme de gala al mejor estilo Jenna Sommers ya que de hecho no era más que una estúpida cena-poco-usual con mis padres; lo que no ameritaba precisamente mi mejor ropa. Eso por un lado, y por otro, que no tenía mi "modista personal" echando mi ropa sobre la cama y exigiéndome que vistiera de manera decente.

En aquel momento me encontraba patéticamente en silencio mientras atacaba mi plato sin reparos en la gente a mi alrededor, aunque teniendo en cuenta cada una de las cosas que decían; lo que no era más que una que otra estupidez por parte de mi abuela acerca de lo último en moda y belleza. Cada vez que mi vista se deslizaba muy accidentalmente hacia mi tía, descubría que ésta me observaba con el ceño fruncido, aunque un segundo después desviaba la vista hacia otro lado. Así fue durante la mitad de la cena.

Primero Stefan, y luego Jenna; no pude dejar de preguntarme qué rayos le sucedía al mundo con comportarse de manera extraña.

—Elena.

La voz de Jenna, luego de cenar, mientras me dirigía hacia la cocina me detuvo a medio camino.

Me volteé hacia ella y le dirigí una mirada que sin necesidad de palabras inquiría "¿Qué deseas?" de la manera más hipócrita que una persona podría pronunciar. Ella suspiró como si se preparara para algo grande y dijo:

—¿Podemos hablar? —Confundida, fruncí el ceño hacia ella y a continuación incliné mi cabeza unos centímetros.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —pregunté con incredulidad. Posiblemente porque su tono causaba la suficiente curiosidad como para creer que la chica estaba equivocándose de persona. Es decir; ¿Jenna Summers quería hablar conmigo? Definitivamente no podía creerlo.

Con un nuevo suspiro, Jenna asintió de manera tímida y se movió incómodamente en su lugar.

—Por supuesto; sólo hablar —respondió frunciendo los labios mientras se balanceaba sobre sus talones. Algo muy impropio de ella.

—Bien, vamos a hablar —acepté con un encogimiento de hombros; y finalmente le hice un gesto para que me siguiera hacia mi habitación.

Sólo una cosa podía suceder en una "charla" junto a mi tía; y esperaba con todo lo que podía que no fuera el caso, o alguien acabaría con su manicura y cabello perfectos totalmente arruinados. A Elena Gilbert no le molestaba ensuciarse las manos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Elena en Polyvore<strong>_


	12. La vida es un asco

******************************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_******************************************

* * *

><p><strong>12. <strong>**La vida es un asco.**

Cerré la puerta de mi "ex-habitación" sin seguro por si acaso debía salir corriendo de allí, y me apoyé con la espalda sobre ella por la misma razón. Jenna se sentó de manera demasiado delicada sobre la cama y pasó las manos sobre la falda de su vestido beige tantas veces que creí acabaría por plasmarlo en su piel. Era extraño; se veía... Nerviosa.

Ahí iba otra cosa muy impropia de mi tía. Aquel día me estaba asustando.

—Bueno... ¿Qué es tan importante como para que desees hablar conmigo? —inquirí con sequedad; sintiéndome algo extraña por la situación en la que nos hallábamos.

Jenna vaciló un momento moviendo sus manos con nerviosismo antes de responder.

—Mira, Elena, esto será algo difícil de hacer, por lo que tendrás que juntar toda la paciencia que posees y depositarla en este momento —explicó. Básicamente no comprendí a qué se refería, por lo que sólo asentí con la cabeza y esperé a que continuara—. Entonces, comencemos: creo que te debo una disculpa. Una muy grande, de hecho.

Fruncí el ceño con incredulidad, mientras reprimía mis intensos deseos de reír en su cara. ¿Jenna Sommers comenzaba a pedir disculpas? ¿Es que aquel día no podía dejar de sorprenderme? Bueno, era realmente raro; y la estupefacción en mi rostro durante aquel momento lo demostraba.

Jenna enarcó una ceja hacia mí y suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Oye, no me mires así —pidió—. Lo estoy diciendo de verdad. Necesito disculparme contigo por todo lo que he hecho durante la secundaria. Sé que fui cruel, narcisista, egoísta, que me comporté como la cucaracha más insignificante que existiese. Pero esa no era yo, nunca fui yo.

Con esa pequeña explicación se quedó callada un momento; la observé con cautela, ya que si bien sus palabras parecían sinceras, yo sabía que era una excelente actriz, y me era imposible no ser escéptica ante lo que acababa de decir. Y el hecho de que en realidad fue bastante dudosa con todo el mundo no tenía nada que ver es eso.

—Exlícate —pedí, aunque de hecho sonó más como una orden. Jenna suspiró.

—Mira, la cosa es..., que mi madre siempre ha estado terriblemente obsesionada con la idea de "belleza" que te demuestran las modelos, actrices... Barbies. —Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, y su vista se posó perdida en el suelo, como si estuviera rememorando algo. —Lo malo es que esa obsesión pareció intensificarse con mi hermana (tu madre), que siempre le gustó ser "una de los chicos", supongo que me entiendes; y eso la llevó a convertirme en su pequeña muñeca de cabello, ropa y maquillaje perfectos. A esa simple idea le siguió el enviarme a escuelas de modelaje, pasar por decenas de peluquerías (como si fuera realmente necesario para una chica de doce años), e intentar lavarme el cerebro para que actuara como toda una mimada niña rica que pronto se convertiría en la chica más cruel y popular de la escuela. Lo cual sucedió..., porque tuve que actuar, y por lo tanto fingir que aquella era mi personalidad, que en serio me gustaba ser tan estúpida y vacía; para mantener aquella "reputación".

Se detuvo un momento, y al fin levantó la vista hacia mí. Se veía algo perturbada, y era injusto que aún de esa manera siguiera viéndose perfecta. En algún sentido envidiaba esa capacidad. Como sea, si había entendido bien lo que acababa de explicarme, todo ella era una fachada producida por la obsesiva de mi abuela. Genial, comprendido, pero ¿adónde iría el resto de su relato?

—Siguiendo con todo esto —continuó con un suspiro—, el tener que actuar como la cliché popular-rubia-malvada de la escuela secundaria conllevó a que tú me detestaras, y yo te diera razones para que lo hicieras con mis acciones y actitudes...

—Cabello verde —protesté recordando un almuerzo cuando teníamos catorce años en el que una de sus "amigas" me lanzó un postre que tiñó temporalmente mi cabello y el de Caroline a verde. Luego de ello Jenna nos había observado con pesar, aunque asumí que lo había imaginado porque un segundo después comenzó a mofarse de nosotras al igual que sus compañeros.

—Exacto —estuvo de acuerdo—, pero déjame acabar —reprimió con tranquilidad, sin hacer caso a la mirada que le dirigí—. La cuestión aquí es que básicamente yo seguía un estereotipo, de modo que mi madre no me hiciera la vida imposible como todos dicen que hacía con mi hermana. — Suspiró. —Eso explicaría básicamente toda mi historia en la secundaria.

—Entonces, lo que intentas decirme es... ¿Que jamás has sido la megalómana-Barbie-superficial que Caroline y yo creímos siempre que eras? —pregunté con una cantidad épica de incredulidad. Lo siento, pero no podía simplemente creer lo que decía y ya.

—Es lo que intento decirte —coincidió con una sonrisa sincera, y no una de esas llenas de suficiencia que había conocido desde pequeña—. ¿En realidad creías que me gustaba vestir cosas tan ajustadas, zapatos de tacón alto y faldas que prácticamente no dejaban nada a la imaginación durante todo el día? ¿Pensaste que amaba estar todo el día completamente perfecta como muñequita Barbie lista para empacar? ¿Que adoraba ser el centro de atención y la reina de la histeria de la Secundaria? —Hizo las preguntas de tal manera que no fue difícil imaginar que su vida podría haber sido una tortura; comenzaba a sentirme algo rara con respecto a ella, no lo sé, era diferente. —¿Creías que me gustaba estar rodeada de un montón de patéticas mediocres que sólo esperaban obtener algo de mí, o de huecos basquetbolistas que sólo deseaban entrar en mis pantalones? —continuó esta vez riendo para sí misma, y yo la igualé—. ¡Por supuesto que no! Era exasperante, y la verdad es que toda aquella persona que esté de acuerdo con todo ello debe ser terriblemente anormal. O no pertenece a este mundo.

Muy bien, el día ya de por sí era extraño, y Jenna estaba potenciando su anormalidad. Sonaba terriblemente sincera, y ya no sabía cómo leer entre líneas a sus palabras y expresión. Supuse entonces que no había nada que analizar, que las cosas eran como se demostraban, y ella estaba intentando realmente iniciar una disculpa; creo que lo mencioné varias veces, pero me era imposible creer que ella jamás fue la "niña bonita" que demostró ser.

—Mira, la verdad es que interiormente siempre fui una gran nerd, y envidiaba lo que el resto de las personas tenían. Libertad para ser ellos mismos —dijo regresándome a la realidad.

Enarqué las cejas hacia nada en particular y me preparé para responder... Demonios, no tenía idea de qué decir o hacer, difícilmente volvería a ver a mi tía como la cucaracha con cabello perfecto que conocía; pero ya que, eso no borraba el que me hiciera la vida imposible durante la Secundaria. Está bien, fueron pocas las veces que me humilló de verdad ya que en realidad lo hacían sus compañeras, pero de igual manera no lo detuvo.

—Entonces —comencé finalmente luego de tomar una respiración profunda—, ¿esperas que acepte tus disculpas? ¿Así sin más?

—No, Elena, no espero eso —negó. La sorpresa en mi expresión fue evidente, ya que creí que diría otra cosa—. No espero que hagas como si nada hubiese sucedido, porque sé que fui una zorra con Caroline y contigo. — Bueno, eso era cierto. —Sin embargo —continuó—, sí quiero que intentemos comenzar una buena relación, ya que lo que menos deseo es que me consideres una "enemiga" durante el resto de nuestras vidas. He intentado hacer esto desde hace tiempo, pero siempre te has puesto a la defensiva, por lo que he continuado con mi estúpida actuación; y quiero acabar con esto. —Se levantó de su asiento y extendió una mano hacia mí. —¿Qué dices? ¿Crees que podamos superar (pero no olvidar) lo que sucedió y seguir adelante? Intentar..., no lo sé, ¿comenzar una posible amistad?

Intercambié la mirada entre su rostro y su mano un par de veces sopesando mis opciones. Me sentía como esa frase conocida de Shakespeare, pero con algunos cambios. Algo así como ¿Perdonar o no perdonar a Jenna? Esa es la cuestión. Okay, estaba siendo ridícula; pero bueno, ¿cuándo no lo era? Porque creo que siendo sincera, si fuera posible, en los diccionarios junto a la definición de "ridículo" aparecería una foto con mi nombre.

Jenna enarcó las cejas esperando por mi respuesta, y decidiendo finalmente que sería una estupidez seguir dando vueltas a un asunto que hacía varios minutos había declarado cerrado, dije con cautela:

—Estás consciente que debes disculparte con Caroline en cuanto regrese, ¿no es así?

Una risita escapó de ella.

—Por supuesto —asintió.

—Bueno, esto no es raro ni nada —dije estrechando a continuación su mano aún extendida—. Aceptaré tus disculpas, pero ten en cuenta esto: Haz una cosa, cualquiera, y tú vida se convertirá en un infierno —advertí por último. Estaba hablando muy en serio; no permitiría que volviese a pisotearme. Era su única oportunidad.

—Tenlo seguro, no haré nada que arruine lo que acabo de decir — aseguró acompañando sus palabras de una sonrisa.

Otra menos entusiasta se formó en mi rostro mientras me replanteaba mi decisión; probablemente me arrepintiese a futuro, pero ¿qué más da? Había hecho tantas estupideces en mi vida que una más no me haría daño.

Lo cierto es que aquella "charla" junto a mi tía había cambiado radicalmente la forma que poseía de verla. Quizás si pudiese funcionar y convertirme en su amiga...

Agh, nuevamente estaba contradiciéndome sola. Por enésima vez necesitaba un golpe.

* * *

><p>Al quinto día después de la ida de Caroline y Jenn ya me encontraba terrible y patéticamente harta. No era como si no la hubiese llamado un par — bueno, muchas—, veces para contarle acerca de cualquier estupidez, incluyendo la disculpa de Jenna; pero básicamente me sentía terriblemente sola sin ella rondando por ahí.<p>

Es cierto, era demasiado dependiente de mi mejor amiga, pero aquello habría sido menos penoso si mi novio no se estuviera comportando como un patán (sí, dije "patán", ¿y qué?), ni se hubiera mostrado tan distante como el día después que acabé varada a mitad de dos ciudades. El cardenal que por aquel entonces "decoraba" su rostro aún permanecía prácticamente intacto, quizás de un color menos intenso, pero ahí estaba. Me había cansado de preguntar a qué se debía, pero aprendí que sería imposible llegar a saberlo.

De igual manera mi problema aquel día, mientras atendía el mostrador (se suponía que era mi día libre pero Caroline no estaba, y bueno, heme allí) estaba en cuánto extrañaba los gritos de mi mejor amiga hacia todos; especialmente a April y a mí.

—La vida es un asco —declaré jugando con la bombilla del batido que una chica había pedido pero que salió corriendo del lugar antes que estuviera listo, por lo que entonces se convirtió en mío.

—Hey, tranquila, o me preocuparás, Gilbert.

Enarqué una ceja ante el familiar sonido de la voz de Damon. Levanté la vista hacia él y sonreí igualando la que se encontraba en su rostro y me dirigía. No obstante, la sonrisa se atenuó en cuanto avisté su pómulo derecho y lo noté morado. ¿Es que ambos Salvatore tenían que acabar lastimados cuando lo hacía el otro? Era extraño.

—No te preocupes, no lo digo porque vaya a suicidarme —dije, sin embargo, aunque de igual manera sintiendo curiosidad sobre su pómulo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué la vida es un asco? —preguntó con curiosidad mientras se ubicaba tranquilamente en el taburete justo frente a mí en el mostrador.

—Dudo que sea de tu incumbencia, Percy —respondí y guiñé un ojo, recibiendo a cambio una ligera risa por su parte—. O debo decir, "nerd" — agregué sin más detalles.

Percy, digo, Damon frunció el ceño con incomprensión y a continuación entrecerró los ojos hacia mí; como si pidiera una explicación. Me fue imposible no reírme de su expresión, con lo cual me gané una sonrisa confundida.

—¿Te suena el nombre "Jennifer Forbes"? —pregunté haciendo mención de quien yo sabía, era una de sus alumnas. En cuanto sus ojos se abrieron como platos en comprensión, sonreí—. Exacto, ella es una de tus alumnas de Ciencias. Supongo que descubrí tu oscuro secreto —afirmé y comencé a reír entre dientes, porque imaginar que Damon escondiera algo meramente "oscuro" era tan ridículo como el noventa por ciento de las cosas que yo misma hacía.

—Sí, lo has hecho. Supongo que ahora tendré que secuestrarte y luego matarte —susurró acercándose más a mí, fingiendo seriedad. Como buena persona que era, simplemente me reí en su rostro. Sí, excelente persona.

—No lo creo, mi amigo —negué con una sonrisa suficiente y me crucé de brazos—. Aquí nadie logrará atarme, te lo advierto.

—Claro, porque eres Divergente y no puedes ser controlada —repuso en broma volviendo a su anterior posición en el taburete.

—Diver... ¿Qué? —pregunté absolutamente confundida, aunque sonriendo al mismo tiempo que negaba ligeramente con la cabeza. Damon cerró los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a reír de sí mismo.

—Demonios, debo dejar de hablar contigo —aseguró a nadie en particular—, sólo logras que diga cosas como esa.

—Bueno, sólo logras que me confunda contigo —estuve de acuerdo. El hombre era realmente extraño a veces—. Primero me dices que Cruel es bueno y ahora que soy Divergente ¡y no tengo idea de lo que ello significa! —me quejé haciendo movimientos con las manos. Damon sonrió y volvió a negar con la cabeza—. Vamos, explica por qué dices esas cosas tan extrañas. Ya sé que eres nerd, ¿qué puedes perder? —insistí volviendo a cruzarme de brazos.

Estuvo a punto de responder cuando dos chicas que parecían hermanas por el parecido llegaron al mostrador pidiendo un par de cafés para llevar. Sonreí hacia ellas mientras escuchaba lo que deseaban, y luego hice un esfuerzo de proporciones épicas para no reír en cuanto noté que ambas lanzaban miradas no muy discretas hacia Damon y a continuación se reían entre susurros. Él se veía algo incómodo por la situación; y sí, yo estaba pensando cómo usaría el momento a mí favor.

Sí, como ya dije: yo era una excelente persona. Visto desde un lado equivocado, completamente.

—Bueno, me debes una respuesta —dije, sin embargo en cuanto ambas jóvenes, que no superaban los dieciocho, se retiraron. Lo sé, lo sé, debí haber seguido mis malévolos pensamientos, pero decidí dejarlo pasar. Sentía más curiosidad por comprender su "cosa" con decir frases extrañas.

—Si es realmente necesario, entonces bien, te lo diré —respondió como si no tuviera más remedio. Enarqué las cejas insistiendo, y volvió a suspirar—. Muy bien, dije eso porque me gusta leer y a veces suelo expresarme con frases o cualquier cosa referente a los libros que he leído — confesó.

¿Eso era todo? ¿Leía? ¡Por favor!, si lo hubiera dicho antes no habría creído que era una persona absolutamente anormal. Bueno, tampoco tanto, pero se entiende. La cuestión es que había vivido la mitad de mi existencia junto a una chica que amaba leer, y la mayor parte del tiempo lo estaba relacionando todo con algo que había leído. Es cierto, romances, y en ninguno hablaban de algo como "Divergente" o un tal "Cruel" que era al parecer era bueno; pero básicamente sí, ella hacía lo mismo.

Y como la excelente persona que ya mencioné que soy, pero voy a repetirlo de igual manera, porque —y haré uso de las palabras del chico frente a mí— soy Divergente y no puedo ser controlada, tan sólo me reí. Y considerando que él no leía mi mente, la cosa no se vio particularmente bien, por lo que me vi obligada a detenerme y explicar mi ataque de risa.

—Siento eso —me disculpé mientras Damon me observaba como si le fuera un extraño acertijo—, pero tan sólo me sorprendí. Creí que sería una terrible confesión, no eso. Es decir, Caroline también lee, y estoy acostumbrada a que haga lo mismo que tú —expliqué y tomé un poco de aire antes de continuar—. El problema es que ahora tengo curiosidad, y amaría saber de dónde provienen ambas expresiones.

Observé como pese a su suspiro Damon comenzaba a sonreír, e incliné un poco la cabeza mientras esperaba su respuesta.

—Una proviene de Divergente, de Veronica Roth; la otra de Correr o Morir, de James Dashner — concedió finalmente.

—Interesante —susurré mientras me giraba hacia un hombre que acababa de acercarse al mostrador.


	13. Definitivamente No

********************************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_********************************************

* * *

><p><strong>13. <strong>**Definitivamente no.**

—Tengo otra duda —anuncié a Damon después de atender unas cuantas personas que se acercaban —. Bueno, dos —me corregí un segundo más tarde.

—Eres libre de preguntar —accedió mientras daba un sorbo al café que pidió mientras preparaba un batido para otra persona.

—La primera: ¿por qué viniste específicamente aquí? Y la segunda ¿por qué te fuiste del departamento? —inquirí entonces más que intrigada por la segundo cuestión antes que la primera.

—Te responderé en orden —concedió y se acomodó un poco en su lugar —. Estoy aquí porque April me pidió que al terminar de trabajar la llevara a casa, pues su auto está en manos de su hermana menor, Johanna —explicó—. En cuanto a lo segundo; digamos que mi hermano se comportó como un idiota, y decidí irme.

Entrecerré los ojos hacia él e hice una mueca de indiferencia mientras me encogía de hombros. En realidad porque de hecho aún sentía curiosidad acerca de su mudanza, pero no quería presionarlo por detalles. Lo que menos necesitaba era que se encerrara en sí mismo y se comportara igual a su hermano. Es cierto, la simple idea parecía estúpida, pero nunca se sabe.

April se ubicó a mi lado en el mostrador justo cuando formulaba mentalmente algo para decir algo a Damon. Estaba segura que tenía que decirle algo, pero no recordaba qué...

—Hermosas criaturas de la vida —dijo mientras reposaba sus codos sobre el mostrador y apoyaba la barbilla entre sus manos—. ¿Tienen un minuto?

Damon y yo nos encogimos de hombros al mismo tiempo, y comencé a reír. Fue raro el gesto, pero ya que, no lo explicaría; April ya me veía como si estuviese loca.

—Muy bien, entonces, ¿recuerdan a Matt? —preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados. Asentí en reconocimiento a Matt, uno de los chicos de la Universidad; después de Tyler, era el que más fiestas en su casa hacía, por lo que sí, sabía quién era—. Perfecto —prosiguió—, porque hará una fiesta mañana por la noche y todo el mundo está invitado. Bueno, todo el mundo mayor de dieciocho años —se corrigió al final.

—¿Mañana por la noche? —preguntó Damon enarcando una ceja.

—Eso dije, Percy —asintió ella sonriendo.

—Creo que ese nombre me torturará toda la vida —se lamentó negando con la cabeza.

April rodó los ojos y volvió al anterior tema.

—Entonces, ¿qué dicen?

No negaré que me gustan las fiestas, en cierta medida, pero a diferencia de Damon, que asintió indiferentemente anunciando que asistiría, yo me lo pensé mejor. Quizá pudiese hacer que Stefan me acompañara, pero si seguía siendo un imbécil, prefería quedarme en casa junto a Robbie y mis pantuflas de perrito, ya que ni siquiera estaba Caroline para acompañarme.

Finalmente me encogí de hombros y aseguré que me lo pensaría, pero en todo caso ya sabrían si asistiría o no porque sería obvio.

—Quizá logre verte borracha —dijo Damon pareciendo esperanzado. Comencé a reír y negar con la cabeza.

—Creí haberte dicho que no sucedería mientras pudiese evitarlo, Percy —le recordé, señalándolo con el índice.

Definitivamente no podía emborracharme en esa fiesta; y si lo hacía debía controlarme con hacer cualquier cosa ridícula; o Damon lo usaría para vengarse por la manera que tenía de llamarlo.

* * *

><p>—No puedo creer que aún lo llames Percy; me recuerda mucho a esa película de semidioses — exclamó Caroline con diversión a través de la línea telefónica.<p>

—Sí, y próximamente en cines veremos Percy Salvatore y el Mar de los Monstruos —repuse cambiando un poco el nombre de la última película de Percy Jackson que se estaba por estrenar y comencé a reír—, vamos Care, no me hagas reír.

—Como sea, ¿irás a la fiesta? —preguntó; por su tono asumí que había rodado los ojos.

—Por enésima vez en esta conversación, no lo sé; estoy llegando a la casa de Stefan para ver qué tal —respondí con cansancio, notando por el rabillo del ojo que la chica que se sentaba a mi lado en el autobús intentaba no reírse.

¿Había dicho algo gracioso? Considerándolo, podría tratarse de "Percy"...

Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza y presté atención en lo que Caroline decía, al igual que lo hacía con el paisaje que cambiaba constantemente a medida que avanzábamos con el vehículo. Agradecía terriblemente conseguir un asiento vacío, o en aquel momento me encontraría entre la masa de personas que superaba con creces la capacidad del autobús. Me preguntaba por qué aún permitía el ingreso, ¿acaso el chofer creía que podíamos ubicarnos los unos sobre los otros? ¿O en el techo? Demonios, si de esa manera era demasiado simple que alguien cometiera un delito.

—Entonces..., ¿qué tan lejos del departamento de Stefan estás? —preguntó Caroline con curiosidad. Comencé a mirar detalladamente a través de la ventana y me recosté nuevamente en el asiento.

—A tres paradas. A partir de allí, unas dos o tres cuadras —respondí categóricamente, y cerré los ojos con cansancio.

Caroline se disculpó para atender un pedido de su "abuelastra" y me pidió que no cortara la llamada. Me encogí de hombros aun sabiendo que ella no podía verme; y permanecí con los ojos cerrados, hasta que sentí que alguien tiraba insistente de mi cabello.

—¿Qué demonios? —exclamé dando la vuelta en mi asiento, y acabando de piedra al ver una madre regañando a su hija de no más de dos años por molestarme—. Lo... Lo siento, yo creí... — intenté excusarme fracasando estrepitósamente, pero al menos recibiendo una mirada desenfadada por parte de la mujer tras la niña de rizos dorados.

—No pasa nada —se apresuró a tranquilizarme—, ella es muy molesta y lo hace todo el tiempo.

Le dirigí una sonrisa llena de disculpas y me volví hacia el frente terriblemente avergonzada. La chica a mi lado, ésta vez disimuló mucho menos su risa.

—Bueno, gracias —me quejé hacia ella mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó.

Después de algunos minutos, atravesar una osadía para bajar del autobús y una corta caminata, alcancé el edificio donde Stefan vivía. En el camino había revisado unas diez veces mi bolso, en necesidad de notar cualquier cosa desaparecida. Además de un pin con una estrella que de seguro se desprendió mientras intentaba llegar a la puerta de salida, no faltaba nada; lo que era bueno y extraño a la vez.

En cuanto alcancé la puerta del departamento 6-B me recordé tocar el timbre antes de ser lo suficientemente idiota como para golpear la puerta por enésima vez; y sólo un toque bastó para que Stefan abriese la puerta y se encontrara conmigo del otro lado.

—Hey —dijo a modo de saludo, con una sonrisa llena de disculpas.

—Hey —respondí secamente con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras sostenía mi peso en una pierna. Por supuesto no me ganaría con la sonrisa más encantadora del mundo siquiera.

—Ven, pasa, te debo una disculpa —instó sugiriéndome la entrada.

—Oh, por supuesto que me la debes —estuve de acuerdo mientras me abría paso al interior. Al parecer aquella era la "Semana de disculparse con Elena", o lo que fuera.

—Oye, sé que fui un completo idiota, y necesito disculparme contigo por la forma infantil en la que te traté; cuando en realidad estaba enfadado con mi hermano —explicó en cuanto seguimos camino hacia el sillón de su sala.

Bueno, al parecer Damon había dicho la verdad y pelearon; y algo me decía que también lo hicieron con puños. Aunque la idea me preocupaba, no me pareció buena idea preguntar.

—Si esperas que te perdone completamente, entonces no soy la chica que esperabas —aseveré removiéndome en mi lugar—. Sin embargo — proseguí—, te daré una única oportunidad. Vuelve a comportarte como un idiota, y estás frito —advertí con mi mejor expresión de seguridad.

—Por supuesto —asintió con una sonrisa.

A continuación, mientras comenzamos a hacer palomitas para ver una película, comenté el asunto de la fiesta en casa de Matt esa noche, y no tuve que hacer demasiado para que Stefan aceptara.

Ciertamente no presté mucha atención a la película ya que de hecho a treinta minutos de su comienzo me había aburrido, lo que conllevó a que cambiáramos a otra más interesante; la cual fue nada más ni nada menos que Duro de Matar 4.0, casualmente una de mis preferidas de ese género.

—Entonces, ¿realmente te gustan estas? —preguntó Stefan refiriéndose a la película.

—Shhh, aquí viene la mejor parte —reprimí lanzando un par de palomitas a su rostro sin dejar de observar la pantalla. Dios, amaba las películas de Bruce Willis.

Algo de seis horas después regresé a casa para, digamos, "acicalarme". Agradecía demasiado que aquella tarde no tuviese que trabajar, o el día se me haría muy largo. A consejo de mi infaltable mejor amiga —que me daba órdenes por teléfono—, me vestí de manera algo extraña con unas converse, shorts de jean azul, una blusa blanca y sobre ésta una chaqueta. Me sentía como en mis años de adolescente (lo cual no había sucedido hacía demasiado tiempo) con aquel atuendo, pero básicamente no me quejé, ya que me sentía bastante... Yo.

—Entonces... ¿Cómo te ves? —preguntó la voz ansiosa de mi mejor amiga, y no me molesté en reprimir la risa.

—Me veo como aquel día a los dieciséis que tú y yo nos escapamos de mis padres para ir a una fiesta en casa de Jennifer Evergreen —exliqué aún divertida; mucho más con el recuerdo—. Te enviaría una foto a través de facebook, pero desconfiguré mi teléfono y el internet ya no funciona — me lamenté. Tenía que comprar un nuevo teléfono, el Nokia C3 era lo más parecido a un Movicom de la era moderna que existía.

—Psst, que irresponsables chiquillas éramos —respondió regresando a aquella "época". Vaya, si hasta parecíamos mujeres ancianas recordando la Edad de Antaño o algo así—. En fin, ¿falta demasiado antes que Stefan te recoja? —continuó con curiosidad.

—No, unos veinte minutos —negué encogiéndome de hombros pese a que ella no pudiese verme —. Sin embargo hasta entonces tengo algo muy importante —aseveré caminando a la cocina.

—Por favor dime que no irás a tomar un cupcake de chocolate con crema de fresa —rogó pareciendo exhausta de mi obsesión con el postre.

Me reí.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —exclamé incrédula mientras intentaba parecer enfadada; pero lo cierto es que podría haberlo hecho, por lo que ello tiñó mi voz con algo de diversión—. Sólo debo alimentar y dar agua a Robbie, no planeo que muera de inanición o deshidratación.

Escuché la risa de Caroline a través de la línea telefónica y me dispuse a rodar los ojos antes de llamar a Robbie y buscar su alimento. La bestia que tenía como mascota llegó a la cocina dando traspiés, moviendo alegremente la cola y dejando varias manchas de lodo a su paso. Genial, en cuanto volviera tendría que limpiar y desinfectar el suelo. Lo peor es que lo había hecho esa mañana. Ser medianamente ama de casa era un asco, seguía sin entender cómo mi madre lo soportó mientras debió educarme.

Luego de alimentar a Robbie y lamentarme hacia Caroline un poco más acerca del suelo sucio (como si realmente fuera necesario), me ubiqué en el salón a ver cualquier estupidez en el televisor hasta que escuché una bocina y más tarde el timbre de mi hogar. Allí fuera se encontraba Stefan, esperando pacientemente de brazos cruzados.

—Te ves bien —dijo a modo de saludo. Rodé los ojos ante el cumplido y me acerqué para besarlo.

—Tú tampoco estás nada mal —concedí al mismo tiempo que él sonreía y pasaba su mano por mi cintura para conducirnos a su auto.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a la casa de Matt, de esa manera en la que charlamos de cosas sin sentido y reímos de cualquier cosa que decíamos, me sentía realmente cómoda; y casi olvidé su manera de actuar durante la última semana. Sí, casi, porque la verdad es que era del tipo "rencorosa", y las cosas no dejaban mi mente tranquila con facilidad.

Para ser las nueve de la noche, y el cielo apenas acabase de oscurecerse, la casa de Matt estaba abarrotada de personas. No sé qué tenían él y Tyler con invitar a cuanta cosa caminara, pero evidentemente no reparaban en gastos... O la capacidad de personas que admitía el lugar.

Al bajar del auto y dar media vuelta me encontré con el vehículo de Damon estacionado a unos diez metros de nosotros. Él salió y rodeó el coche hasta alcanzar la puerta del copiloto, y del auto bajó April riéndose. Sonreí sin más en cuanto ella golpeó a Damon en el pecho y luego lo empujó para que caminara. De no ser porque ambos habían dicho que eran amigos, pensaría fácilmente que estaban saliendo. Me pregunté entonces por qué me importaba...

—¿Vienes? —preguntó Stefan. Me volví hacia él y plasmé la mejor sonrisa que tenía en mi rostro y lo tomé del brazo mientras resistía el impulso de voltearme nuevamente hacia donde se hallaban April y Damon.

Apenas cruzamos el umbral de la puerta de entrada mi rostro formó una mueca al sentir el volumen de la música electrónica en mis oídos. Definitivamente acabaría con sordera temporal durante la próxima semana, y eso si tenía suerte.

—Muy bien, y ¿ahora? —preguntó Stefan pareciendo algo perdido. No tenía idea hacía cuánto no asistía a una fiesta, pero su expresión me hizo reír.

—Agh, vamos, genio —respondí tomando sus manos y conduciéndonos al salón que bien podría confundirse con las pistas de baile de los bar del centro de la ciudad, y comenzamos a bailar.

Quizá fuera porque pocas veces había asistido a una fiesta con Stefan, y sin Caroline, porque comenzaba a sentir la presión del fin de las vacaciones (lo que significaba "Hola de nuevo, Universidad"), o simple SPM, pero me sentía rara estando allí, bailando como habitualmente lo hacía. Sacudí ligeramente con la cabeza y me obligué a sonreír. Como tantas veces pasadas, volvía a ser terriblemente ridícula.

Entre canción y canción, bebida y bebida y una que otra charla con sólo Dios sabía quién, no me di cuenta que Stefan había desaparecido de mi lado.

Tampoco me importó una vez lo advertí, pero eso pudo deberse más a que me encontraba algo mal por el alcohol. Bueno, mientras pudiera admitirlo, entonces no estaba tan borracha ¿no?

Lo que sea, estaba bien conmigo misma, quería seguir de aquella manera, pero algo en mi cabeza me repetía que buscase a Stefan. Es decir, no lo sé, pero quería estar con él. Patético, lo sé. Supongo que la bebida me había afectado muy en serio, ya que si era dependiente de alguien, esa era mi hermosa mejor amiga, que también era prácticamente mi hermana, al igual que Jenn; pero ¿de alguien más? Nah.

Sí, borracha, definitivamente. Sólo esperaba no acabar cerca de Damon, o estaba perdida.

Así sin más, comencé a caminar sin rumbo definido a través de toda la casa en busca de mi novio; sin mucho éxito realmente. Resignada subí lentamente las escaleras hacia donde creí que el muy genio podría estar; y lo cierto era que llegados a ese punto, era realmente exasperante no hallarlo en ninguna parte. Considerando que había pasado por todos los lugares posibles, bueno, sólo me quedaba ver las habitaciones del segundo piso... Y rogar por no encontrarme con un par de borrachos en ya sabemos qué. No era una completa puritana, pero por favor, ¿quién no se incomodaría entrando en una habitación y descubriendo dicha escena por accidente? Yo sé que ninguno.

Una de las últimas habitaciones, que mantenía la puerta entreabierta llamó mi atención, ya que de ella no provenía ningún sonido. O bien mis oídos ensordecidos temporalmente por la música a mil me dieron esa impresión.

Ingresé con cautela en caso de encontrarme con algo indeseado y me detuve a medio camino cuando contemplé algo peor que una situación incómoda. No tenía idea de quién era ella; lo único que podía identificar era su alisado cabello negro; el vestido del mismo color y una chaqueta de jean que luchaba por, digamos, encontrar libertad. Sin embargo, supe bien quién era él precisamente; el cabello color arena, su postura y la ropa que vestía lo delataban. Podría decirse que me dolió, mucho; pero definitivamente no era de las que salen corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, ni jamás lo s er í a.

Fruncí los labios en una mueca furibunda. Definitivamente no iba a dejar pasar fácilmente aquello.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Elena en Polyvore<strong>_


	14. Estúpida Fiesta

**********************************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_**********************************************

* * *

><p><strong>14. Estúpida Fiesta.<strong>

—Wow, ten cuidado o ambos podrían asfixiarse —exclamé de manera sarcástica mientras entraba de la manera más sigilosa al estilo Hollywood posible.

Como si de una novela barata se tratara ambos se separaron, y de no ser porque debía mostrarme firme, me habría echado a reír de la expresión confundida que el rostro de Stefan demostraba.

—¿Elena? —preguntó él entrecerrando los ojos.

—La última vez que vi mi identificación ese era mi nombre, así que ¿por qué el tono incrédulo? — espeté cruzándome de brazos, manteniendo lo mejor que podía la compostura. Él se había ganado aquello, y no iba a dejarlo pasar.

— Elena, esto no es... —comenzó.

—Ni se te ocurra decir algo tan estúpido como "Esto no es lo que parece", porque a menos que me digas que perdiste algo en su boca y estabas buscándolo, esto sí es lo que creo que parece. —Lo detuve con un gesto de mano y le di mi mejor cara que por sí sola lo insultaba. Apenas si podía creer que fuese tan estúpido.

Stefan me observó sin decir nada, pareciendo perdido, y sentí intensos deseos de tomarlo por los hombros y sacudirlo para que reaccionara. Lo cierto era que la situación se había vuelto demasiado ridícula, y comenzaba a hartarme de hallarme parada en aquella habitación.

Su, digamos, "acompañante", salió pitando del lugar en cuanto el silencio invadió la habitación; y casi le agradecí por ello. Casi.

—Mira, ni te molestes —dije con dureza cuando Stefan comenzó a adelantarse y decir cualquier estupidez—. De seguro eres tan básico como para creer que ahora me dirás que todo fue un error, que me quieres, mientras que yo saltaré a las lágrimas y me iré corriendo como patética adolescente romanticona; ¿o me equivoco? —En cuando no respondió, sonreí. De haber sido una perra completa, estaría disfrutando su sufrimiento, pero de momento sólo quería golpearlo. —Pues qué bueno que no sea de ese tipo —finalicé.

Ya que Stefan parecía de roca, apreté los labios en una fina línea y decidí irme de ahí.

—No gastaré más tiempo en ti —mencioné antes de salir sin siquiera mirarlo—; pero si intentas hablarme, mi puño acabará en tu rostro —advertí y salí hacia el pasillo.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras me pregunté qué haría a continuación, ya que por nada en el mundo volvería a casa de la mano del idiota de mi ex. Así es; "ex", porque simplemente yo era de las que tomaban decisiones precipitadas mientras estuviese enojada, y afortunadamente de aquella no me arrepentiría.

Lo que sea, había asistido a aquella estúpida fiesta para divertirme en la medida que pudiese —y fuera sano—, y por ello no permitiría que la anterior situación arruinara mi noche. Posiblemente fuese a arruinarme la mañana, y quiera romper algo, pero de momento sólo lo olvidaría hasta regresar a casa. Otra cosa que por cierto no tenía idea cómo sucedería. Aunque para ello existían los taxis.

Apenas acabé de bajar las escaleras, en un movimiento de distracción, no advertí a la persona que caminaba hacia mí al menos hasta que acabé por tropezar contra una chica que segundos más tarde reconocí como April. Comencé a reírme de mi propia estupidez y ella me siguió al mismo tiempo que nos ayudábamos para levantarnos. Frenéticamente acomodó su ligero vestido negro, de manera que nada fuese revelado a público indeseado.

—¡Elena! —Gritó aún riendo para hacerse oír a través de la estridente música—. Lo lamento, ¿te hice daño?

Negué con la cabeza. Si alguien me había hecho daño esa no era ella, pero no era como si fuese a decirlo en aquel preciso momento. Luego de observar con el ceño fruncido cómo se alejaba, di media vuelta y me introduje en el gentío que se acumulaba en la inmensa sala. No tenía idea de por qué todos bailaban precisamente allí, pero tampoco era una duda tan grande como para hacerme preguntar.

Como había hecho ya decenas de veces pasadas, aunque con la diferencia de haber bebido, lo cual producía un efecto extraño en mí ya que en realidad no acostumbraba a hacerlo más que una o dos veces al año, inicié conversaciones a base de nada en particular con quien fuera que se cruzara en mi camino.

Cuando simplemente me aburrí, y sentí sed, fui en busca de un vaso con agua (aunque no se pueda creer, sí puedo controlarme), y me dirigí a la enorme terraza que la casa tenía, mientras me preguntaba como por qué había una piscina allí arriba. Por no hablar que esa parte de la casa también estaba repleta de personas. Me encogí de hombros ante la visión frente a mí, y avancé hacia el balaústre que rodeaba la terraza, donde reposé los codos, y me asomé un poco para ver hacia abajo. Podía atreverme a decir que la música allí era más alta que dentro de la casa, aunque eso podría deberse a encontrarnos al aire libre.

—Matt tendrá varias denuncias a causa del volumen de la música por la mañana —expresé en voz baja a nadie en particular. Aunque no era como si cualquiera pudiese escucharme.

Para encontrarnos en el último mes del verano, advertí que hacía bastante calor; aunque aquello podría deberse a mi anterior hora de movimiento.

—¿Admirando el paisaje?

Me estremecí al escuchar de pronto aquella voz. Al mover la cabeza en su dirección, me percaté de Damon a mi lado, ubicado con la parte baja de la espalda reposando en el balaústre, y cruzado de brazos. Antes de decir cualquier palabra, me giré hacia él y golpeé con fuerza su hombro mientras lo llamaba idiota. En contra de toda reacción que pudiese esperar, sólo comenzó a reír entre dientes antes de detenerse y mirarme fijamente, como había hecho varias veces en el pasado.

Y yo que creía —o quería creer— que era un idiota. Vaya que estaba bastante equivocada.

—En realidad, supongo que estaba observando sin hacerlo realmente — respondí a su anterior pregunta y luego me encogí de hombros. Damon ladeó un poco la cabeza y frunció el ceño. Después de un momento suspiró y alejó la vista hacia un punto detrás mío. Advertí de inmediato cómo se ensombreció su semblante.

—Al parecer tienes un seguidor —dijo con dureza, haciendo un gesto de cabeza a mis espaldas.

Me pregunté mentalmente a qué se refería y me volteé hacia donde había señalado, sólo para encontrarme con la mirada despectiva de Stefan, dirigida completamente hacia Damon. Rodé los ojos y volví a voltearme; ésta vez encontrándome con la mirada de Damon sobre mí. Nuevamente rodé los ojos y más tarde lo tomé de la muñeca para alejarnos de allí. Al parecer, alguien no había entendido que estaba molesta con él.

—¿Qué haces? Stefan se enfadará contigo —dijo Damon pareciendo ligeramente confundido.

Lancé una corta, fingida, y estridente carcajada, y lo obligué a seguirme hacia el jardín en la planta baja. Una vez allí, sentí una extraña sensación de _deja vu_ que dejé ir lejos en el momento que de pronto me mareé y estuve a punto de caer al suelo. Damon se apresuró a tomar mi brazo evitando que finalmente cayera, y más tarde rodeó mi cintura con su brazo. Era irónico considerando que recientemente se preocupaba por lo que su hermano pensara.

—¿Estás borracha? —inquirió con divertida curiosidad mientras parecía inspeccionar mi rostro en busca de la respuesta.

—Algo. Quizá un poco —concedí vagamente. Algún pensamiento cruzó mi mente y una risita escapó a través de mis labios. ¿Qué rayos me sucedía?—. Pero oye, no te creas que jugará a tu favor. Estoy lo suficientemente consciente como para no decir estupideces —aclaré señalándolo con un dedo según sentía que nos dirigía hacia donde un grupo extenso de personas bailaba.

Me deshice de su agarre y aún tomando su mano me adelanté algunos centímetros hasta que nos encontramos dentro del tumulto. De seguro me arrepentiría de lo que estaba haciendo, pero me encontraba lo suficiente fuera de mí como para hacer caso a mis pensamientos.

—Sabes, Stefan estará muy enojado al final de esto —pronosticó Damon gritando sobre el sonido de la música. Comencé a reír. Sí, claro, como si realmente me importara.

—Lo que le importe a Stefan no me quita el sueño —aseveré riendo—. Soy la única dueña de mi vida, y ya que nada ni nadie puede decirme cómo usarla (porque me importa una mierda el resto), haré lo que me venga en gana —exclamé con un gesto de las manos—. Por lo tanto no tengo reparos en decir que ¡soy la cornuda más grande en esta fiesta! —proseguí exclamando la última oración al aire libre; y se sintió terriblemente bien haberlo hecho. No sólo eso, sino que también fue similar a sacarme un gran peso de encima. Simplemente liberador.

Damon me observó extrañado, como si fuese un extraño acertijo que intentaba sin mucho éxito resolver, y se encogió de hombros; de seguro atribuyendo mis palabras a mi no-tan-grave estado de ebriedad. Tarde comprendí que fue un error decir aquello en su presencia, pero poco me importó ya que de momento no existía una forma de regresar en el tiempo y cambiarlo.

—Muy bien, totalmente comprendido —expresó Damon de pronto.

—¿Qué, precisamente? —pedí saber con curiosidad; un poco más alto, ya que parecía que la canción había adquirido unos cuantos decibeles.

—Dos cosas. La primera, estás borracha; y eso explica tu extraño comportamiento el cual de alguna manera potencia esa locura que de por sí ya posees. La segunda, que haces lo que deseas sin importarte el resto —explicó acercándose más a mí. Contuve la respiración, consciente de cuán cerca de mí se hallaba, y un pensamiento que invadió mi mente varias veces en el pasado, pero que intentaba reprimir regresó. Bueno, si iba a cometer locuras, aquel era un momento perfecto para decir ahora o nunca.

Estando decidida, pero aún con aquella vocecita insistente en mi cabeza que me advertía sobre cómo acabaría todo más tarde para mí, me ubiqué sobre las puntas de mis pies, pasé los brazos alrededor de su cuello y antes que él supiese qué sucedía, posé mis labios sobre los suyos.


	15. Toda historia tiene un final

************************************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_************************************************

_**N/A:** Me alegra decirles que a partir de hoy estoy oficialmente de vacaciones hasta febrero, lo que significa publicar frecuentemente y nuevas historias..._

* * *

><p><strong>15. Toda historia tiene un final.<strong>

A ver, no era precisamente lo más sensato que pudiese hacer; y si bien algo me decía que era mala idea, otro algo insistía en que lo hiciera. Sin embargo, independientemente de aquellos algos, no me arrepentía para nada de lo que había hecho.

Cuando me alejé, la expresión de Damon simplemente no tuvo precio. La curiosidad y confusión parecían abatirlo; así como la duda entre decir o no cualquier cosa. Enarqué las cejas a modo de ánimo y reí en cuanto parpadeó varias veces como si hubiese estado en shock.

—¿A qué demonios se debió eso? —preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos. Negué con la cabeza y continuó—. ¿Acaso cada fiesta en la que ambos asistamos acabará de esta manera?

—¡No lo sé! —exclamé sonriendo y levantando las manos en un gesto exagerado—. Pero definitivamente me da igual.

Damon me observó fijamente durante un momento que pareció convertirse en eones. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro antes que volviera a acercarse y rodear mi cintura con ambos brazos. Algo de cordura regresó a mí, haciéndome consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Debía alejarme de él? Lo pensé un momento, y mi conclusión fue la siguiente: Nah.

—Elena Gilbert, eres definitivamente la persona más extraña que he conocido —declaró negando ligeramente con la cabeza; y aquella sonrisa torcida que había visto una o dos veces. Sólo pude sonreír durante algunos segundos; eso mismo creía de él.

—Bueno, lo dice el nerd bipolar con tendencia a decir que Cruel es bueno y llamarme Divergente —repuse, empujándolo suavemente en el pecho con mi dedo índice junto a una risa descarada.

—Y supongo que a eso le agregaras mi nuevo apodo —asumió enarcando una ceja.

Me reí.

—Por supuesto, Percy —asentí y luego guiñé un ojo.

Segundos más tarde, la sorprendida fui yo cuando él me besó. La situación era tan bizarra, que no podría expresar lo que me sucedía con palabras.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente en lo único que pensaba era "Nota mental: no beber. Nunca más". Sabía que sólo lo decía de dientes para afuera, debido a que pronto olvidaría la nota mental, pero mi cabeza dolía, y mucho; así que me daba igual cualquier estupidez que pudiese pensar.<p>

La noche anterior desgraciadamente la recordaba de principio a fin; aunque lo último me robaba una sonrisa. Ahora que pensaba con claridad, o lo mejor que podía, me tomé la libertad de darle vueltas al asunto "FIESTA", para luego darme varios golpes en la frente por mi gran estupidez.

Básicamente podían dar la medalla de oro a Elena Gilbert por ser la persona con más errores idiotas en su vida. Lo peor es que la aceptaría con gusto.

Lo malo de haber finalmente despertado, era el terrible dolor de cabeza que aquel odioso diagnóstico llamado "resaca" producía. Sólo tenía deseos de permanecer recostada en mi cama sin ver la luz del Sol por el resto del día. No obstante, estaba sentenciada y obligada a comenzar sin chistar mi rutina no planificada para aquel domingo. Si bien al otro día regresaría Caroline, aún me tocaba ese día tomar su turno. A su vez tenía otro asunto del cual encargarme, y su nombre comenzaba con Stefan, y terminaba en Salvatore.

Sí Elena, bravo por mencionar semejante incógnita. Nótese el sarcasmo acompañado de un ruedo de ojos.

La sarta de estupideces que pensaba era realmente impresionante.

—¿Diga? —contestó Jenna en cuanto la llamé.

Mi primer objetivo había sido Caroline, pero no tenía idea qué hora era en Londres, y no me apetecía molestarla. Por tal motivo decidí que era hora de probar a Jenna; si era cierto que se había redimido de sus pecados —por así decirlo—, entonces probablemente me ayudaría, o al menos escucharía lo que tenía para decirle. Era realmente patético sentir la necesidad de contar a alguien tus problemas para que ese alguien luego dé su opinión al respecto; pero ahí estaba yo haciendo precisamente aquello.

—Hijo de puta —sentenció Jenna en cuanto terminé. Se oía anonadada, lo cual era extraño considerando la manera que tenía de verla.

Agh, Elena, deja de ser una niña y acepta que tu tía no es la perra que tú creías, me recordé con un golpe a la frente.

—Tierra a Elena—dijo ella y tuve que parpadear un par de veces antes de preguntar qué sucedía—. Te pregunté qué harías ahora que tienes la mente fresca —aludió con un suspiro.

—Supongo que acabar esto. Definitivamente, sólo que no sé por dónde empezar —confesé con pesar. Decía la verdad con respecto a eso, ya que lo primero que pasaba por mi cabeza era el deseo de golpearlo. Lo que sería mala idea.

—Busca una excusa para ir a su departamento, y una vez estés ahí, sólo di lo que se supone debes decir —sugirió.

Fruncí el ceño al cupcake al lado de mi café y medité un segundo. No sonaba tan mal una vez lo pensaba. Había dejado olvidada una chaqueta de cuero que adoraba y cada vez que iba a pedírsela lo olvidaba. Sería la excusa perfecta.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Eso es exactamente lo que haré puesto que no deseo seguir con esto más — asentí a sus palabras al mismo tiempo que sentía una sonrisa extenderse en mi rostro.

— Elena.

—¿Sí?

—No lo golpees, aunque lo merezca. O las cosas irán mal para ti — advirtió finalmente antes que me echara a reír y acabara con la llamada un momento después.

En aquel momento me encontraba consumiendo mi ración mensual de cupcakes junto con el café, pero lo primero que haría en cuanto acabase con eso no sería más que vestirme de manera decente, y dirigirme al hogar de quien ya asumía mi ex; el cual por lo que había visto por la mañana, me había dejado una cantidad ilegal de mensajes de texto que sólo me limité a borrar así.

Repartir disculpas al mundo no era lo mío. Ni que fuera la caridad o algo

* * *

><p>En cuanto la puerta del departamento 6-B fue abierta, no esperé a que me invitasen a pasar. Tan sólo lo hice.<p>

Lo sé, soy malota.

Muy bien, creo que esa palabra ni siquiera existe, pero Jenn la usaba muy a menudo.

—Em... ¿Hola? —preguntó Stefan con cautela, como si tratara con una fiera. Chico inteligente.

Me detuve a una distancia prudente, me crucé de brazos y reposé mi peso sobre una pierna. Sí, iba a ver cuán indiferente podía llegar a ser.

—Necesito mi chaqueta de cuero, la que olvidé hace un tiempo — anuncié con dureza y a continuación inspeccioné mis uñas. Obviamente, ni siquiera yo sabía como por qué lo hacía—. ¿Dónde está? —inquirí.

—En el perchero —respondió.

Con un asentimiento caminé hacia el perchero que se hallaba a poca distancia de él, y reprimí la necesidad de apartarlo con brusquedad en cuanto tomó mi brazo.

—¿Qué? —espeté, sin embargo.

—Mira, sé que puedes estar molesta pero... —comenzó a decir pero me limité a reír en su rostro para interrumpirlo. No tenía ganas de escuchar su numerito típico de novela barata.

—¿Enojada? —Pregunté con incredulidad—. Para nada. Sin embargo, esto se acaba aquí. Sabrás que no soy de las que perdonan tal cosa; así que ten presente que el día de ayer fue nuestro último día juntos.

Stefan enarcó una ceja a mí y a continuación resopló con fastidio. No podría decir a qué venía eso con exactitud.

—No tienes idea lo gracioso que eso suena saliendo de tu boca considerando que estuviste con mi hermano.

En cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de su boca, lo único que pude hacer fue entrecerrar los ojos, deshacerme de su agarre, y más tarde reír secamente al mismo tiempo que daba palmadas a su pecho. Apenas podía creer su planteo.

—Ay, querido, lo que haya hecho o no después de aquel momento en la fiesta no es de tu incumbencia. —Lo sé, había sonado muy extraño saliendo de mí, pero algo debía responder.

—Oh, por favor —exclamó él con aspereza—, no hablo de eso; me refiero a poco más de un mes atrás, la fiesta en casa de Tyler.

Creo que en aquel momento mi piel fue idéntica a la de Kristen Stewart en Amanecer Parte 2 cuando se convirtió en vampiro. Aquello podría llegar a explicar como por qué Stefan se había comportado de manera distante durante la última semana, o por qué Damon ya no vivía en el departamento. Sin embargo, el color reapareció en mi rostro cuando fui consciente de cuán ridículas sonaron sus palabras. Si alguien debía estar avergonzado ese era él, no yo.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —repuse con severidad—. Eso sucedió hace ya bastante tiempo; y durante aquel tiempo después de habernos conocido durante algunos meses, apenas si comenzamos a salir. —Mi voz comenzó a elevarse; estaba terriblemente enfadada. —Ambos habíamos estipulado que era un período de prueba para saber si lo nuestro funcionaba, de manera que si tú lo hubieses hecho no me habría enfadado. —Tomé una bocanada de aire. —No obstante — proseguí—, esto me enojó porque ¡me pediste que sea tu novia! Así que ahora no tienes ningún derecho como para hacer reclamos, tú, gran imbécil.

—Vamos, estás con uno y después con el otro. De seguro lo has hecho decenas de veces a mis espaldas. Sólo eres una puta —aseveró con tanto desprecio, que me fue como una cachetada, y tuve que dar un paso hacia atrás.

Bueno, podía aparentar ser la persona más ruda e indiferente del planeta, pero existía en mí un límite que Stefan acababa de sobrepasar. Esas palabras pese a todo lo que pudiera decir o hacer en cuanto a mí misma, me habían dolido; porque esa no era más que una visión demasiado errónea acerca de mí. Quería golpearlo con fuerza, pero no pude, simplemente no lo valía, así como tampoco valía la pena decir que pocas veces nuestros caminos (el de Damon, y el mío) se habían cruzado. Por tal motivo, me limité a tomar mi chaqueta y dirigirme rápida y silenciosamente hacia la salida.

Con la mano sobre la perilla de la puerta, me detuve y miré directamente a sus ojos antes de decir:

—Ten en cuenta que toda historia tiene un final; y la nuestra acaba de encontrar el suyo.

Y así, con aquellas palabras a voz quebrada, salí del departamento 6-B, al que procuré no volver jamás.

Pese a encontrarme lejos de mi casa, me dirigí a ella caminando; no lo sé, supongo que tenía que... Pensar. Estaba afligida, y todo por culpa de una palabra. No supe cuán dolida estaba hasta que sentí mi visión abrumada por las lágrimas sin expulsar. Mientras daba vuelta a la esquina, pensé en todas las personas con las que me había topado, y ninguna se asemejaba a Stefan Salvatore. Definitivamente le reservaría un lugar en el infierno.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Elena en Polyvore<strong>_


	16. Solo yo puedo llamarte Percy

************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>16. Sólo yo puedo llamarte " Percy".<strong>

A un paso deprimentemente lento y tranquilo llegué a mi hogar cuando el atardecer dejaba ver la punta de sus dedos. En cuanto cerré la puerta y Robbie llegó a mi encuentro, las estúpidas lágrimas sólo salieron y corrieron por mis mejillas por un par de segundos. Y eso fue todo lo que permití que sucediera. Limpié mis ojos de manera frenética y subí a mi habitación. Aún debía asistir al trabajo, y no me iba a mostrar débil por una idiotez. Es cierto, de vez en cuando debería mostrar mi lado "humano", pero aquel no era el momento. Según mis propios pensamientos, debía parecer segura de mí misma lo mejor posible, sin preocupaciones más allá de las básicas; y eso mismo haría.

Demonios, si tuviera que rememorar cada palabra que decía, me auto- insultaría por mi forma de ser. Vaya que parecía estúpida de vez en cuando.

La razón exacta por la que acabé una hora y media dentro de mi bañera ni siquiera yo podría darla, puesto que me introduje en ella antes de tener consciencia de mis actos. Fue realmente penoso el que por más cosas que pudiese decir para mantenerme en alto, aun así me encontrase algo deprimida. Asumí que se debía al hecho que apenas creía que la persona con la que había compartido bastante tiempo, se limitara a llamarme puta por algo que de por sí estaba equivocado. Algunas personas simplemente no son quienes nosotros creemos; y eso llega a verse tarde o temprano.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos, permitiéndome un momento de pensamientos vacíos y silenciosos. Tenía de una vez que olvidar el asunto, o me arruinaría el día, quizás la semana. Sacudí la cabeza para despejarme y salí rápidamente del agua para dirigirme a mi habitación; donde rebusqué en mi armario por algo cómodo que vestir.

El sonido insistente de una bocina llamó mi atención. Con el ceño fruncido avancé hasta la ventana de mi hogar y logré avistar un convertible negro estacionado sobre la acera que conducía al garaje. Enarqué una ceja hacia el convertible y me apresuré a bajar las escaleras hacia la entrada. ¿Quién podría ser? Es decir, no conocía a nadie con un auto parecido.

—¿Jenna? —pregunté incrédula cuando vi a mi tía saliendo del auto. Se veía como esas modelos que aparecían en la portada de la revista Covergirl; igual que la mayor parte del tiempo. Apoyó su peso sobre la pierna derecha y luego se quitó los lentes negros que ocultaban sus ojos. Sacudí un poco la cabeza hacia ella "preguntando" qué sucedía y esperé.

—Hola, sobrina —saludó con una sonrisa—. ¿Necesitas un aventón? Supe que tu auto aún está siendo reparado.

—Bueno, puedo ir en autobús, lo sabes, ¿no es así? —pregunté todavía sin comprender qué hacía al l í .

—Lo hago —asintió con un guiño. Okay...—. Sin embargo, tengo que ir a la cafetería donde trabajas para ver a un tal Collin, y pensé que podría llevarte conmigo.

Muy bieeeeen, no tenía idea como por qué Jenna Summers tendría que ir en busca de mi compañero designado para insultos, pero no me molesté en preguntar puesto que en algún sentido me preocupaba la respuesta. Ya que advertí que mi tía no admitiría un "no" por respuesta, me limité a encogerme de hombros y reingresar en mi hogar en busca del bolso ubicado sobre un sillón en la sala. Jenna estaba subiendo al lugar del conductor cuando salí para cerrar con llave la puerta de entrada.

—Oye, te ves algo decaída —afirmó ella en cuanto encendió el motor. Bueno, alguien iba a notarlo en algún momento.

—Culpa al idiota de Stefan —dije sin más antes de dejarme caer sobre el asiento con los brazos cruzados. Jenna resopló.

—Elena, como acabas de decir, sólo es un idiota, lo que sucedió no tendría que afectarte.

Sí, dicho de esa manera parecía simple, sin embargo no era ello lo que me afectaba, aunque ella no lo supiera. Por alguna razón sólo asentí y luego desvié la vista hacia la ventana; no quería decirle por qué me encontraba así. Probablemente se reiría de mí; incluso yo lo haría si así pudiera.

—¿Quién es Collin? —preguntó con curiosidad en cuanto entramos a la cafetería.

—Considerando que eres tú quien lo busca, creí que al menos lo sabrías —repuse con una mirada que lo decía todo. Jenna, sin embargo enarcó una ceja hacia mí con molestia y respondió:

—Bueno, sí lo busco, pero en nombre de una amiga. —El tonó que usó lo hizo sonar como algo obvio; lo cual era probable ya que aún seguía sin entender por qué ella tendría que buscarlo. — Vamos, dime quién es —pidió esta vez con un ligero deje de súplica.

Fingí un suspiró exasperado y rodé los ojos antes de indicarle que me siguiera a través del lugar hacia la cocina. Una vez allí llamé a Collin con un grito y lo presenté a mi tía, que rápidamente le dirigió una sonrisa y explicó quién era. Volví a rodar los ojos y caminé hacia donde pude advertir que April se encontraba, y me apresuré a saludarla; a diferencia de mí, ella se encontraba muy alegre. Llevaba puesto el delantal que como mesera estaba obligada a usar, mientras que yo no me molesté en usar nada especial considerando que al tomar el turno de Caroline me tocaba el mostrador.

—Oye —murmuró después de un momento y me acerqué a ella intrigada por tanto misterio—, si te dice que está aquí por mí, está mintiendo.

Con el ceño fruncido seguí su mirada, y me encontré con Damon ingresando a la cafetería. Estaba bien que lo hiciera, había aparecido por allí varias veces, ¿pero a qué se refería April? No era como si realmente me interesara por qué estaba allí.

—¿Damon? —pregunté, aunque era obvio que hablaba de él.

—Claro —aseguró, pero seguía sin entender—. Oye, soy su mejor amiga desde hace casi quince años; por lo que puedo identificar cosas, como cuando está flechado por una chica —explicó señalándome al decir las últimas palabras.

—¿Qué?, ¿yo? No puedes hablar en serio —exclamé entrecerrando los ojos hacia ella, como si fuera la posibilidad más absurda que me habían planteado en la vida. Sin embargo, ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Por supuesto que hablo en serio —replicó, y más tarde se acercó un poco más a mí—. Pero no le confieses que dije esto; aún intenta negármelo, como si no me diese cuenta —murmuró.

Rodé los ojos, asegurando que lo tendría en cuenta, pero sintiendo a medida que avanzaba una extraña opresión en el pecho. No tenía idea si se debía al comienzo de una dolencia posteriormente mayor o a las palabras de April, pero era una sensación no sólo extraña, sino también incómoda. De pronto me sorprendí a mí misma dando vueltas a ese asunto, rememorando lo que había dicho; y sintiéndome algo ridícula frente al pensamiento de Damon viéndome como alguien más que sólo "Elena Gilbert", alias la "novia" de su hermano. Era cierto que la noche anterior me había besado, pero no significaba nada; había sucedido durante una fiesta, al igual que la última vez, y por lo tanto —como ya dije—, no significaba nada, ¿no es así?

Sin Embargo...

—Hey. —Levanté bruscamente la vista del mostrador para encontrarme con la mirada divertida de Damon. Apenas si me inmuté.

—Eres tú —respondí. Me observó extrañado, y se acomodó un poco sobre su taburete.

—Bueno, sí, soy yo —estuvo de acuerdo, y un segundo después regresó a su rostro aquella sonrisa que en uno que otro momento anterior pudo enfadarme—. ¿Qué sucede?

Lancé un resoplido.

—¿Acaso todo el mundo lo nota? —dije algo molesta, sin hacer caso a su ligera preocupación... ¿Qué rayos me sucedía? ¡Parecía un hoyo oscuro incapaz de sonreír! Agh, me estaba hartando de mí misma.

—Bueno, es como si sobre ti hubiese un resplandeciente cartel con luces neón y dos flechas apuntando tu cabeza que dice "DEPRESIÓN, justo aquí" — explicó haciendo gestos con las manos para dar a entender mejor su punto. Una sonrisa divertida se asomó a mi rostro.

—Que idiota.

—Pero este idiota te hizo sonreír —repuso con una sonrisa que igualaba a la mía. Comencé a plantearme muy seriamente las palabras de April... Nah, seguían sonando ridículas.

—Lo que sea, ¿qué haces aquí? —pregunté con curiosidad, ya que seguía pensado en lo que dijo mi compañera.

—Estoy por April —respondió sin ninguna duda.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso; no pude dejar de reír. Damon, por su parte, que nunca comprendería por qué reía, me dirigió una mirada divertida de ojos entrecerrados y esperó de brazos cruzados por mi respuesta. Era bueno que la cafetería por ese entonces no fuese muy concurrida, o habría tenido que esperar siglos a una respuesta.

—April advirtió que dirías eso —expliqué sin más detalles. La expresión de Damon simplemente no tenía precio; parecía que estaba formulando la manera de matar a su mejor amiga, lo que hizo que volviese a reír, y que él me acompañara en ello.

—Lo que sea —replicó sacudiendo ligeramente con la cabeza—. Vamos, ¿qué sucede?

Mordí mi labio sopesando la idea de decir o no cualquier cosa; quería y no al mismo tiempo, lo cual hacía confusas las cosas, pero lo que sea, tenía que responder algo, puesto que tenía la impresión que James no pararía hasta obtener cualquier cosa.

—No sé si contestarte, Percy —respondí finalmente con la esperanza que utilizar el apodo cambiara de tema. Afortunadamente, ya sea porque decidió seguir mi juego u otra cosa, funcionó.

—Sabes, comienzo a acostumbrarme de esa forma que tienes de llamarme —dijo resignado luego de lanzar un suspiro. No pude hacer más que sonreír.

—Que bueno, aunque tendremos que pulir algunos detalles en cuanto a ello —aclaré reposando los codos sobre el mostrador, adoptando una pose más relajada. Estaba retomando algo de mi humor habitual, y agradecía hasta al insecto paseando sobre nuestras cabezas el que la cafetería no fuera tan concurrida aquel día y pudiera mantener mi conversación.

—Dime —pidió pacientemente.

—Bueno, dejando fuera de la lista a April, que es tu mejor amiga — comencé sonriendo—. Nadie puede usar eso. Sólo yo puedo llamarte "Percy". Nadie más.

Damon sonrió aparentemente complacido con mi petición y un segundo más tarde se limitó a asentir.

—Por supuesto, creo que ganaste ese derecho —estuvo de acuerdo. Sonreí victoriosa y volví a ubicarme a una distancia prudente segundos después—. Pero en serio, no importa cuánto cambies de tema, regresaré a él. ¿Qué sucede contigo?

—No quiero hablar —repliqué con algo de dureza; ahí estaba de vuelta mi mal humor, pero no sabía si hablar con Damon de su hermano o no. Me parecía algo vergonzoso y humillante.

—¿No quieres hablar conmigo, o no quieres hablar ahora? —No parecía más que confundido, y me replanteé cuál sería mi respuesta. "Un poco de ambas" no sonaba realmente bien.

—Tomaré la segunda opción —respondí no obstante, y me alejé un poco en cuanto vi un par de amigas acercándose al mostrador. Hora de trabajar.

—En ese caso —dijo pasando al otro lado del mostrador, donde me encontraba yo, atendiendo a aquellas chicas. Quería decirle algo, cualquier cosa, pero me resigné a que no le interesarían mis réplicas—, supongo que esperaré a que termine tu turno.

Reprimí la risa. De seguro estaba de broma.

— Damon, mi turno acaba a las diez. Faltan tres horas —señalé con diversión mientras devolvía su cambio a ambas chicas frente a mí.

—Esperaré hasta entonces —aseguró con convicción y una sonrisa divertida.

En aquel momento se encogió de hombros y se alejó hacia la cocina, donde fue en busca de April, a quien le entregó un teléfono. Segundos más tarde ella le propinó un golpe en el brazo izquierdo y ambos comenzaron a reír. Alguna extraña sensación me obligó a darme la vuelta y poner atención en el trabajo que a veces de momento olvidaba que tenía. Observé cómo Jenna y Collin se retiraban hablando de la cafetería con sorpresa; y me pregunté por qué accedí a hablar con Damon puesto que de hecho no teníamos nada que conversar. Y si estaba equivocada, invitaba a despejar mis dudas de la manera que fuese necesaria.

Algo que agradecía terriblemente, era que Caroline estaría de regreso la mañana o tarde siguiente.


	17. Malditos sean las Salvatores

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>17. Malditos sean los Salvatores.<strong>

—¿Tienes cómo volver a casa? —preguntó Damon luego de regresar a la cafetería. Hacía unos cuarenta minutos había acabado el turno de April, y él se había ofrecido a llevarla. Por supuesto, April aceptó.

Lo miré fijamente mientras decidía meticulosamente mi respuesta. Dejando a un lado el hecho que los taxis eran evidentemente un medio de transporte, no, no tenía nada; ya que Jenna se había ido a quién sabe dónde con Collin. Apreté los labios en una fina línea y me encogí de hombros negando a su pregunta. Damon sonrío ligeramente satisfecho y luego inspeccionó con la mirada el lugar, que se encontraba vacío. De mí lado tampoco había nadie; puesto que Sanders, el cocinero, acababa de irse apenas quince minutos atrás, por lo que aquel día me tocaba a mí cerrar en los diez minutos que quedaban de mi horario.

—Genial —asintió Damon de pronto. No podría decir si se refería al lugar prácticamente desolado a mi falta de transporte—. Entonces, ¿deseas que te lleve?

—Pareces chofer personal —afirmé con diversión. Damon rió y negó con la cabeza, aún esperando por mi respuesta—. Seguro, de igual manera dudo que me dejes ir fácilmente. —Me encogí de hombros y comencé a guardar algunas cosas sobre el mostrador.

Para mi sorpresa, Damon comenzó a ayudarme, tomando varias "chucherias" y ubicándolas donde le indicaba. Un poco más tarde de lo que hubiese deseado acabamos con el estúpido lugar y salimos hacia el exterior, que casualmente estaba algo fresco. Supuse entonces que había sido buena idea tomar una chaqueta antes de subir al convertible de Jenna aquella tarde.

Mientras caminamos hacia donde Damon había aparcado su auto, me aferré a su brazo derecho con la urgencia de sentirme menos insegura en aquellas calles oscuras. ¿Tan difícil fue buscar un lugar iluminado donde estacionarse? Estaba a punto de decirlo cuando se deshizo apenas de mi agarre y señaló al único auto estacionado sobre la acera frente a nosotros. Podría asegurar que mi alivio por haber llegado se oyó hasta el centro de Asia.

Subí al asiento del copiloto y luego de ambos ponernos cinturón, comenzamos el viaje; estaba a punto de señalar la dirección hacia mi hogar cuando advertí que Damon conducía por el camino correcto, y decidí callar. Al parecer tenía una buena memoria considerando que había ido a mi hogar una, o dos veces como mucho.

—Tengo una duda —solté de pronto. Damon me dirigió una corta mirada antes de volver la vista al frente—, ¿acerca de qué precisamente deberíamos hablar?

Sonaba realmente perdida, pero eso no evitó que una sonrisa petulante invadiera el rostro de Damon, como si yo hubiese dicho algo estúpido. Odiaba cuando la gente hacía eso; me sentía mil veces peor.

—Bueno, podrías comenzar con qué te sucede. Has estado bastante decaída por lo que he visto. Y algo me dice que estuviste así todo el día — señaló con discreción, esperando a mi reacción.

Me dejé caer de brazos cruzados sobre el asiento como una niña pequeña. No tenía ningún tipo de objeción, ya que tenía razón, pero no sabía cómo comenzar a explicarme.

—¿Alguna otra cosa más? —pedí evitando la pregunta anterior. Damon se limitó a suspirar y pensar un momento antes de responder; ya nos encontrábamos a una calle y media de mi hogar.

—De hecho —respondió—, hay una.

Esperé a que dijera cualquier cosa, pero se mantuvo en silencio hasta que llegamos y estacionó el auto donde Jenna horas atrás. Detuvo el motor y asintió hacia mí para que saliera. Lo hice al mismo tiempo que él, y notando que aún estaba la conversación pendiente, lo invité a pasar. Mi hogar, como cualquiera podía darse cuenta, no era uno de esos "museo" donde todo aquel que ingresara debía quitarse los zapatos, por lo que no me molesté en cuanto Damon no lo hizo. Por suerte antes de visitar a Stefan limpié las manchas de suciedad que Robbie había dejado la noche anterior, aunque habían otras en lugares aleatorios que habían sido realizadas durante el transcurso de aquella tarde. Estúpido y hermoso perro, pensé para mí mientras nos dirigía a la cocina y ofrecía a Damon algún refresco; por mi parte, me limité a tomar un cupcake de la barra de desayuno. Esa obsesión nunca acabaría.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu otra duda? —pregunté caminando hacia el jardín, siendo consciente que él me seguía.

Una vez allí afuera, me ubiqué en el columpio que era mitad eso, y mitad un sillón. Damon se sentó a mi lado y luego de un suspiro dijo:

—¿Qué rayos sucedió ayer por la noche, en la fiesta? —Sorprendida, miré directo a sus ojos, y advertí la confusión en ellos.

Al mismo tiempo, me pregunté qué trato con el Diablo habían hecho sus padres para que tuviese ese color de ojos, mientras que yo tenía ojos marrones que parecían negros si no observabas con detalle. Muy bien, estaba diciendo estupideces. Elena, concéntrate.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirí intentando saber a qué se refería, aunque era algo demasiado obvio.

—Bueno, parecía que deseaba descuartizarme para luego servir de comida a los lobos cuando estuve bailando contigo —explicó con demasiada seriedad, algo raro de ver en él, pero que le sentaba extrañamente bien—. Sólo faltaba que orinara sobre ti para demostrar que eras de su propiedad —exclamó esta vez con diversión. Así su seriedad perdió toda credibilidad.

Sólo pude reírme ante ello..., y asquearme bastante.

—Demonios, dicho así hasta parezco un árbol en el que deben marcar su territorio —exclamé fingiendo estar molesta con Damon, aunque en realidad fallé de manera épica. Para nada era buena actuando.

—Entonces, ¿me dirás a qué se debía el comportamiento de ambos? — insistió.

—Bien, pero posiblemente parezca una larga historia —cedí finalmente.

—Tengo tiempo —accedió cruzándose de brazos al mismo tiempo que subía mis piernas al estrecho asiento y las llevaba a mi pecho para no causarle molestia.

De aquella manera, aferrándome a mí misma, le conté a Damon lo que había estado sucediendo con Stefan últimamente; el que se comportara de manera distante, la fiesta... Aquel día. Sin omitir detalle alguno. Advertí cómo se le endurecían las facciones con el relato, pero simulé no haberlo hecho, sólo para no tener una mala reacción de su parte.

En cuanto pregunté, supe finalmente que la verdadera razón por la que ambos hermanos ya no vivían juntos se debía al mismo motivo por el que Stefan me había insultado. Y que los cardenales en ambos habían sido producto de aquella pelea. Luego de eso permanecimos en un incómodo silencio que se extendió por lo que parecieron años; y gracias a lo cual me sentí terriblemente estúpida.

—Di algo al menos —pedí, aún en aquella posición que de haberme encontrado recostada parecería fetal.

tomó una bocanada de aire y permitió que una sonrisa se asomara en su expresión, borrando la dureza que su rostro demostró los últimos minutos.

—Te lo dije.

Levanté totalmente la vista hacia él y me deshice de mi postura para erguirme en mi asiento. Lo piqué con un dedo en las costillas, ese punto donde es imposible no sobresaltarse, y esperé a que continuara.

—Que mi hermano es mujeriego, te lo dije —explicó luego de voltear la cabeza hacia mí.

Murmuré un ¿eh?, con los ojos entrecerrados hacia él e intenté recordar cuándo él me había dicho eso. Estaba a punto de rendirme cuando llegó a mi cabeza el día en que supe que era el hermano de Stefan, cuando éste fue a revisar por qué no había electricidad. Mis cejas se enarcaron en comprensión. Oh...

—Creí que era una manera de decir —admití de pronto sintiéndome algo tonta. Wow, era raro decir eso, pero así me sentía.

Damon lanzó un suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello.

—No, sólo decía la verdad disfrazada. —Se encogió de hombros. — Ahora que lo pienso mejor, debí haber sido más directo. Aunque podrías haberte enfadado, o reído en mi cara —sopesó.

Entonces me sentí realmente como toda una idiota; si Damon sabía que su hermano era mujeriego, y vaya uno a saber qué más, ¿cuántas veces se había repetido lo que sucedió en la fiesta? Estaba a punto de preguntarlo, pero cerré la boca al segundo por temor a conocer la respuesta. Estaba enfadada con Stefan por ser un idiota, pero sobretodo conmigo misma, por encontrarme otra vez en aquella situación. Ciertamente era un desastre andante.

—Malditos sean los Salvatores —exclamé exasperada y me levanté del asiento.

Comencé a caminar a través del jardín, sin darme cuenta que Robbie estaba siguiéndome con la lengua afuera (raro), y Damon se había ubicado de brazos cruzados con la espalda apoyada sobre el paredón que separaba mi casa y la vecina.

—Vaya, para que maldigas a todo un apellido por culpa de un par de mellizos, hemos hecho algo realmente mal —señaló un momento después de manera relajada.

—Sólo hablo de ustedes. Stefan porque es un idiota; y tú... Ni siquiera sé por qué intento odiarte, cuando es prácticamente imposible —exclamé cruzándome de brazos, demasiado frustrada como para hacer otra cosa, o cualquier movimiento. Tenía ganas de gritar, golpear algo, hacer cualquier cosa que me relajara un poco.

Damon hizo una mueca de resignación y comenzó a avanzar por el jardín iluminado únicamente por un par de farolas que había instalado meses atrás de modo que el lugar no pareciese tan tenebroso, hasta que se detuvo a literalmente un paso de mí y reposó ambas manos sobre mis hombros. Lo observé extrañada, ¿y eso?

—No sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación que la única razón por la que intentaste odiarme se debe a la forma en que ambos nos conocimos poco más de un mes atrás —declaró en voz baja, sin dejar de mirarme. Me maldije por ruborizarme, teniendo en cuenta que acababa de dar en el blanco. En cuanto lo entendió, sonrió abiertamente. Estúpido Damon—. Si te sirve de algo, yo habría olvidado el asunto en el mismo momento que Stefan abrió la puerta y dijo mi nombre —aseguró luego, y volví a sentirme estúpida. Rayos, Elena... En aquel momento deseaba dar mi cabeza contra la pared—. Sin embargo — continuó—, vi el pánico en tus ojos en aquel momento y decidí que me divertiría demasiado contigo, porque, ¿quién no lo haría? A tu manera eres divertida, te enojas fácilmente, el noventa por ciento de las veces sólo vez tus defectos, y no demuestras que te importe lo que diga el resto, por lo que haces lo que quieres. —Hizo una pausa. —Así que sí, a eso me refería cuando te dije que me divertiría contigo.

Me quedé sin habla, pensamientos, y sin aliento. Nunca me habría gustado acabar como en aquel momento, "embobada" por culpa de un montón de palabras; pero allí estaba, a las once de la noche, en el jardín trasero de mi hogar, mirando directamente a los ojos de una persona que había visto tantas veces como los dedos de mis manos, pero que me conocía como mi mejor amiga; con la cual había vivido más de la mitad de mi existencia. Básicamente en un párrafo me había descrito realmente bien, y en otro me explicaba algo que hacía un mes cuando lo mencionó yo no había comprendido. Sentí un nudo formarse en mi garganta, sin saber muy bien qué decir, de seguro con la mirada más aturdida que existía en el planeta Tierra.

—Di algo al menos —dijo de pronto, arrebatándome de mis pensamientos. Aturdida, lo empujé ligeramente en el pecho.

—Basta.

—¿Basta? —preguntó tan incrédulo que dudé de lo que había dicho.

—Sí, me harté, y digo basta —reafirmé y desvié la vista a un punto detrás de él—. Le digo basta a tu hermano, te digo basta a ti y a toda esta situación que pronto me volverá loca.

—Oye, Elena, tranquilízate —pidió Damon volviendo a tomar mis hombros, ubicándose demasiado cerca—. Eso no hará falta.

—¿No? —pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

—Para nada —aseguró—. Mira, no nos hemos conocido en las mejores circunstancias —señaló, y no evité rodar los ojos. No hacía falta que él me lo dijera para saberlo—, pero —continuó esta vez comenzando a sonreír—, te propongo comenzar de cero, como si el último mes no hubiese sucedido.

Volví a fruncir el ceño y pensé en ello. Sonaba tan ridículo, que me pareció genial. Casi habría reído en cuanto extendió una mano hacia mí, preparándose para comenzar con su "discurso".

—Entonces, iniciemos con esto —dijo—. Mi nombre es Damon Percival Salvatore. —Fingió un estremecimiento que me hizo soltar una risita y luego sacudió ligeramente con la cabeza. —Tengo veintitrés años, y soy profesor de Ciencias en una secundaria local.

Comencé a reír de manera silenciosa ante su presentación. Era extraño y ridículo el que estuviésemos haciendo aquello, pero por lo que sabía, lo estaba haciendo para que olvidara por un momento al imbécil de su hermano y me sintiera mejor, por lo que levanté mi mano derecha y la estreché con la suya mientras me encogía de hombros.

—Soy Elena Gilbert —me presenté, y tomé con algo de fuerza su mano —, tengo veintiún años; deseo convertirme en abogada, quise casarme con un cupcake y probablemente soy la persona con más defectos reconocidos en la historia. Un placer, Percy — finalicé, sintiéndome muy bien al mencionar el apodo que había reservado sólo para mí... Y April, sólo por ser su mejor amiga.

Damon ladeó la cabeza un poco, vaya uno a saber por qué; y más tarde asintió una vez antes de responder:

—El placer es todo mío.

Sonreí abiertamente, sin preocuparme en lo que pudiese suceder luego de aquel momento. Después de todo me encontraba en mi hogar, con la persona que logró recomponer mi ánimo, y cuyas palabras y acciones me habían hecho mejor de lo que imaginaba.

Si alguna vez dije que toparme con Damon Salvatore fue un golpe de mala suerte, retiraba la afirmación en ese instante.

Lo sé, estaba siendo tan cursi...


	18. Vaya Nota

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>18. Vaya nota.<strong>

De no ser porque aquel día Caroline regresaba a su "vida normal", sólo en sueños habría despertado a las seis y media de la mañana para prepararme y dirigirme al aeropuerto. Damon se había retirado poco después de la medianoche recordando que al otro día tenía que estar temprano en la secundaria donde trabajaba, y hasta poco después de entonces no logré dormir, lo cual me dejó con algo de cinco horas y media de sueño más o menos; pero no me importaba, todo fuera por recibir a Caroline y Jennifer Forbes de nuevo en la ciudad. En serio las había extrañado.

Allí me encontraba, detrás de un largo cordel de terciopelo esperando a que las chicas aparecieran. Tardé un poco en identificar las melenas rubia y castaña de Caroline y Jenn, que caminaban rebosantes de bolsas de regalo, equipaje, entre otros. No pude hacer más que reír mientras extendía los brazos a ambas para que pudieran verme. Se habían ido durante una semana con la mitad de lo que se veía actualmente, y parecía como si apenas pudiesen caminar.

En cuanto ambas atravesaron el estúpido cordel avancé hacia ellas y las atraje en el abrazo más ridículo y cursi que existía, y esperé a que dejaran de reír para decir cualquier cosa.

—¿Cómo les ha ido a mis chicas en Londres? —pregunté con interés cuando cruzaron a mi lado y las atraje en un gran abrazo.

—Simplemente perfecto —aseguró Caroline con un suspiro anhelante. Jenn por su parte liberó un resoplido y dirigió a su hermana una mirada molesta.

—Eso claro si tienes en cuenta que el segundo día hizo que caminara a través de todo Londres en busca de la entrada al Ministerio de Magia —repuso ella con aspereza y algo de frustración.

Me crucé de brazos y enarqué una ceja de manera interrogativa a Caroline, que se limitó a sonreír y encogerse de hombros de manera indiferente.

—Oh, vamos, ¿nunca han deseado encontrar el perfecto mundo de Harry Potter? —Jennifer y yo intercambiamos una mirada y volvimos la atención a Caroline nuevamente. A veces me preocupaba su salud mental.

—No —respondimos a coro.

—Agh, que aburridas —replicó haciendo un mohín.

—Care, sabes que te adoro —comencé reposando una mano sobre su hombro—, y también a Harry Potter, —Había visto las películas y me fascinaban. —Pero dudo que alguien con sentido común revise hasta lo más recóndito de Europa para hallar su mundo —finalicé y tomé algo de su equipaje para ayudarlas a transportarlo.

* * *

><p>Como genial persona que era, pedí prestado su auto a Jenna de manera que así pudiese recoger a las hermanas Forbes, y devolverlas a su hogar; por así decirlo. Una vez allí, luego de literalmente lanzar su equipaje hacia algún rincón de la sala, nos dispusimos a preparar café para las tres antes de comenzar a charlar. La situación simplemente me hacía recordar a mi abuela cuando se reunía con sus amigas y hablaban durante horas acerca de sus "experiencias", y cuando Jenn mencionó algo parecido a mi pensamiento, no pude hacer más que reír hasta doblarme en dos.<p>

—Wow, espera un momento —pidió Jennifer pareciendo sorprendida, interrumpiendo mi relato acerca de los últimos días—, ¿realmente dijiste "a menos que perdiste algo en su boca y estabas buscándolo"?

Reí ante su escepticismo y asentí. Siendo sincera, decir aquello en ese momento había sonado como una buena idea.

—Elena, definitivamente eres mi héroe. —En cuanto las palabras salieron de Jenn, Caroline carraspeó y enarcó una ceja a su hermana menor, la cual se limitó a encogerse de hombros. — Hermana, sabes que te amo, pero jamás habrías dicho algo tan genial como eso —se excusó finalmente antes de dar un trago a su café.

Caroline rodó los ojos con molestia y me instó a seguir relatando lo sucedido durante su ausencia. Alguien está celosa, pensé con divertida burla pero haciendo sin embargo lo que ella pidió. Extrañaba terriblemente hablar con ambas, aunque jamás entendería por qué trataba a Jenn como otra de mis mejores amigas cuando —según palabas de mi madre—, debía junto a Caroline mostrarme como una persona adulta, responsable, ejemplo a seguir y agh, ¡qué ridiculez más grande!

A eso le llamaba hablar para nada.

—Entonces, ¿lo primero que pasó por tu cabeza después de ver a Stefan besando a otra, fue besar a Damon? —preguntó Caroline con escepticismo.

Abrí los ojos como platos, pensando en eso, y me dispuse a defenderme.

—En mi defensa, estaba borracha, por lo que no me encontraba plenamente dentro de mis facultades —respondí intentando parecer un cerebrito, algo a lo que no podría llegar en mil vidas.

Literalmente.

—Bueno, si eso fuera realmente factible, pues entonces yo habría matado a varias personas y luego dar la excusa de estar borracha y todos contentos —objetó Caroline con petulancia.

Reprimí una mueca y lancé un par de confites de chocolate a su rostro.

—Ja-ja, muy chistosa —repliqué entrecerrando los ojos y fingiendo una sonrisa—. Lo que sea, por más que eso haya hecho; Stefan no tenía ningún derecho a luego llamarme "puta" —señalé comenzando a sentirme nuevamente mal por ello.

Agh, estúpido Stefan; sólo arruinaba mi humor.

—Estoy de acuerdo —apoyó Jenn, y ambas (Caroline y yo) nos volteamos hacia ella—. Vamos, si entendí bien; entonces las dos veces que Elena besó a Damon están justificadas (en la primera aún no estaban tú y Stefan completamente juntos; y asumo que para la segunda era claro que habían terminado), por lo que tu ex estaba siendo un hipócrita considerando que quizás repit...

—Muy bien, no quiero deprimirme —dije deteniendo a Jennifer súbitamente. Lo que menos necesitaba en aquel momento es pensar cuán "cornuda", como grité en la fiesta, había sido.

—Elena tiene razón —exclamó Caroline de pronto. Enarqué una ceja hacia ella—, no es momento de deprimirla. Vamos a ver una película.

—Por favor, cualquiera que no sea Eclipse —rogó Jennifer con las manos entrelazadas. Hasta parecía que comenzaría a rezar por ello—, Susan y Elizabeth me han saturado de esa película. Creo que si la veo una vez más comenzaré a aborrecer a los vampiros y hombres lobo.

Caroline y yo reímos en conjunto. Era extraño escuchar a Jenn diciendo precisamente aquello considerando que estaba obsesionada con la Saga Crepúsculo. Me corrijo, estaba obsesionada con Robert Pattinson y Taylor Laughtner.

Minutos más tarde, luego de una dura "batalla", acabamos por introducir en el reproductor de DVD una película de horror que una vez acabó juré que nunca volvería a verla. Era deprimentemente mala, además de predecible y tediosa.

No fue hasta bien entrada la tarde, que me despedí de ambas y subí al convertible de Jenna para encaminarme a mi hogar. Durante el largo trayecto de cuarenta minutos pensé en la falta que aquellas dos me habían hecho, y asimismo decidí que a la próxima me aferraría a la pierna de Caroline para no dejarla ir. Muy bien, era lo más exagerado que había pensado en mi vida, y no me costaba reconocerlo.

En cuanto alcancé la calle donde se ubicaba mi hogar fruncí el ceño temiendo haberme equivocado de lugar. Un auto de color rojo se encontraba estacionado sobre la entrada hacia el garaje. Avancé lentamente y me detuve a un costado del bordillo para salir y acercarme al vehículo. Algo tarde comprendí que aquel no era más que mí auto, el cual se suponía estaba siendo reparado... No en mi entrada con pintura nueva.

Aún entre fascinada y confundida, me asomé hacia el frente, donde advertí la presencia de una nota ubicada a propósito entre el limpia parabrisas.

Con a cada segundo incrementada intriga, tomé la nota y la desdoblé para ver su mensaje. Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro a cada palabra leída, casi al mismo tiempo que alguna extraña y cálida sensación invadía mi pecho. Abrí la puerta con la llave que llevaba en mi bolso (ni siquiera yo sabía por qué la tenía ahí), y me sentí terriblemente bien al sentarme en el asiento del conductor.

Volví a extender la nota frente a mis ojos y nuevamente leí su contenido:

_He aquí el pequeño trozo de libertad que te hacía falta, ya no dependes de nadie en ese sentido. No te preocupes por nada, es un regalo; no debes nada a nadie._

_**Percy**_.

Básicamente si decía que no estaba sonriendo como idiota, mentía. Vaya regalo, y vaya nota la que Damon me había dejado. Posiblemente sonara ridículo, pero comenzaba a tenerle afecto; o bien siempre lo tuve hacia él, pero no quería darme cuenta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Elena en Polyvore<strong>_


	19. Se que me amas

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>19. Sé que me amas.<strong>

¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente permanecí con aquella estúpida sonrisa? Ni idea, lo juro; pero supuse que bastante, puesto que para entonces mi celular/carcacha comenzó a sonar con una alarma que advertía sobre el comienzo del nuevo episodio de mi serie favorita en el mundo. No tardé un segundo en levantarme de mi asiento, y atacar mi alacena y refrigerador en busca de comida chatarra, ya que luego de la serie acostumbraba a ver alguna película antes de finalmente ir a dormir. Demonios, pronto debería reorganizar mi rutina puesto que estaría obligada a continuar con la estúpida Universidad. Al menos era mi último año. Algo bueno.

Universidad, Universidad, Universidad... Se sabrá que la odiaba, odio y odiaré, pero no tenía más remedio que asistir, dado que nada ni nadie acabaría Abogacía por mí. En fin, sólo era una etapa que atravesar, tal cual el jardín de infantes, la primaria y secundaria. Simples etapas.

Acabé de ver la televisión cuatro horas, dos paquetes de papas fritas, una de bolitas de queso y una soda más tarde, y por supuesto, sin muchas ganas de ordenar mi desastre. Cosa que no hice, sino que me limité a apagar todo, asegurar puertas y ventanas, y finalmente caminar lentamente escaleras arriba a mi habitación, inconscientemente seguida por Robbie.

Literalmente me enfundé en un viejo camisón que había encontrado dentro del armario, que también me quedaba algo chico, y pronto caí en mi cama; pero cuando creí que acabaría como tronco recién cortado, permanecí despierta, con los ojos bien abiertos viendo directamente al techo. Apenas me inmuté en cuanto noté a Robbie "recostándose" a mi lado en la cama como hacía a diario pese a tener toda la casa para él. Resignada ante mi falta de sueño, animé al "cachorro" a acercarse para que luego pudiese acariciarlo un rato de manera distraída.

Sinceramente acabé unas tres horas haciendo aquello, más que nada porque pensaba en la nota que Damon había dejado en mi auto. Cómo sabría que aún no podía pagarlo, ni idea, pero quizás no me lo diría si preguntaba. Ya que lo planteaba, últimamente estaba pensando demasiado, en cualquier cosa; era raro, y mucho.

No tenía idea cuándo precisamente, pero en algún momento caí rendida al sueño; o eso indicaba el momento en que abrí los ojos y mi visión fue cegada por los rayos solares de mediodía que ingresaron a mi ventana. Maldita sea, había olvidado cerrar las persianas. No obstante, esa no fue la única razón por la que me levanté, sino que la culpa la tenía mi patético C3, o mejor dicho, el que había llamado a mi número.

Con un increíble mal humor producido por la llamada indeseada, me levanté a rastras de la cama, con la mitad de mi cabello enmarañado sobre el rostro de la manera más espantosa posible, y avancé por la habitación en búsqueda del estúpido teléfono.

Admiré con indisimulado desagrado al número entrante, y como genial que era, atendí.

—¿No era una puta? —pregunté con aspereza, dureza, y toda forma de expresar indirectamente mi desagrado hacia el menor de los mellizos Salvatore.

—Demonios, Elena, creí que no responderías —respondió Stefan pareciendo aliviado. Sí, claro; si esperaba una conversación mínimamente agradable, estaba equivocado.

—Sí, de hecho me estoy preguntando por qué mierda respondí, así que ¿qué quieres? —espeté con amargura, y a un tono de gritarle.

—Oye, sé que estuve mal el otro día y...

—¿En serio? No me digas. ¿Qué te hizo entrar en razón? ¿Al fin comprendiste que eres un imbécil? —Formulé las preguntas de la manera más rápida que encontré, de modo que no me interrumpiese, ni supiera cómo responder.

—Vamos, Elena, no te pongas así —pidió con algo de súplica en su voz.

—¿Es en serio? —pregunté con la mayor incredulidad que pude plasmar en mi tono de voz. No podía creer que siquiera comenzara con ello. Agh, era exasperante—. De los dos, yo no insulté a nadie sin tener fundamentos a mis afirmaciones —espeté categóricamente, para luego sentirme orgullosa de mí misma por mis palabras.

—Como dije, sé que estuve mal, y por ello quiero disculparme.

Antes que dijera alguna otra idiotez, me reí. Me reí tan fuerte y falso como pude y los pulmones me permitieron. Rayos, era tan bizarro que quisiera disculparse, que básicamente no podía tomarlo en serio.

—Ya en serio, ¿qué quieres? —dije, dándole a entender que creía él estaba bromeando.

Silencio. Mucho silencio. Enarqué las cejas hacia la nada y rodé los ojos mientras escuchaba su respiración ir y venir constantemente. Finalmente, cuando decidí que aquello sólo acabaría con un millar de insultos hacia mi ex, y que no tenía ganas de gastar saliva, sólo rodé los ojos y acabé la llamada.

Miré al teléfono preguntándome si aquella había sido una buena idea, y cuando creí que la respuesta era "sí", sonreí hacia el móvil y lo lancé a mi cama. Extrañamente el hacerlo me había puesto de buen humor cuando por lo general que me despertaran arruinaría mi día desde el comienzo.

* * *

><p>No supe que Damon había entrado a la cafetería hasta que escuché a April gritar ¡Ven aquí, idiota!, luego de salir corriendo hacia él, cuando ni siquiera había alcanzado a cerrar la puerta. Mientras entregaba su orden a un par de adolescentes melosos, que sólo me daban razones para querer expulsar mi almuerzo, desvié la vista hacia mi compañera, sin dejar de sonreír al notar la expresión confundida de Damon. En cuanto estuvo frente a él, April tomó con fuerza su brazo y lo obligó a seguirla hacia un rincón del establecimiento. Aun cuando caminaba de regreso al mostrador en busca de instrucciones por parte de Caroline, no dejé de observarlos; y no pude hacer más que reír entre dientes cuando April asestó un golpe al pecho de Damon, y él levantó las manos al pecho en señal de rendición; como si no tuviera más remedio que hacer aquello. April apuntó a su rostro con su dedo índice y dijo un par de palabras que parecían amenazadoras. Damon por su parte permaneció lo que pareció en silencio, y de pronto se acercó a su amiga para darle un beso en la mejilla; lugar que más tarde ella se frotó con molestia antes de empujarlo nuevamente, y finalmente alejarse de él. Habría continuado con mi observación, de no ser porque Caroline chasqueó los dedos frente a mi rostro.<p>

Parpadeé un par de veces y me dirigí a ella con expresión molesta. Se estaba riendo de mí. Grandiosa amiga, pensé para mí mientras suspiraba exasperadamente y rodaba los ojos.

Por supuesto, había mencionado el "regalito" que Damon me había hecho, y la nota que dejo, por lo que se le metió a la cabeza la descabellada idea que estaba flechado por mí o algo así. Lo mismo que April, y me pregunté varias veces qué mosca le había picado a ambas. Es decir, ¿alguien no podía hacer aquello por simple... Consideración?

Al parecer no, o en eso estaba decidida mi queridísima mejor amiga.

—No empieces —advertí con brusquedad hacia la rubia sonriente tras el mostrador.

Caroline rápidamente se encogió de hombros y me indicó que atendiese la mesa cinco, donde luego advertí la presencia de una chica con la mirada detrás de un libro. Tomé su orden de café y pastel de chocolate, y regresé rápidamente hacia la cocina en espera de dicha orden.

Por alguna razón, la presencia de Damon en la cafetería me puso nerviosa. Estaba extrañamente consciente de él en la mesa siete, la cual había aprendido era donde se ubicaba cada vez que asistía al lugar. En aquel momento se encontraba con la vista fija en su iPhone, y parecía esperar a alguien. Teniendo en cuenta la situación, posiblemente estuviese esperando al fin del turno de April, en media hora. Ni siquiera tenía una idea clara de cómo por qué me molestaba en analizarlo.

—Eres rara. —Me sobresalté al escuchar a April a mi lado. Maldita sea, ¿qué tenían todos con intentar sorprenderme?

—¿Qué demonios, April? —pregunté llevándome una mano al pecho. Por supuesto, un gesto exagerado, pero no era como si de verdad me importara. Últimamente mi vida era un "Al demonio todo" más o menos.

April comenzó a reír antes de encogerse de hombros y dar saltitos hacia Caroline, quien le dio indicaciones mientras ella misma cubría su puesto. Enarqué una ceja hacia ella. Por supuesto, y luego era yo la rara.

—¡Mesa cinco! —gritó Sanders desde la cocina.

Caminé hacia él y seguí con mi trabajo.

Afortunadamente mi turno terminó dos horas después; casi llegando a media tarde, lo que fue un milagro teniendo en cuenta que el calor comenzaba a sofocarme. Caroline debía asistir a una reunión en la escuela de idiomas a la que Jennifer por decisión propia asistía, por lo que no tuve que llevarla hacia ningún lado. Tomé a mi favor aquello y decidí una vez salí del trabajo, caminar por puntos aleatorios hasta cansarme, y volver en busca de mi auto para regresar a casa. Terriblemente patético haber hecho eso.

Mientras aparcaba frente a mi hogar advertí a Damon de brazos cruzados con la espalda reposada sobre la puerta de entrada. En cuanto bajé del auto y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sólo sonrió. Avancé con cautela, preguntándome varias veces qué había sucedido.

—¿Qué hay, Percy? —saludé. Damon sonrió abiertamente y caminó hacia mí. Cuando estuvo a mi lado, me ofreció su brazo. Vacilé un segundo y luego lo tomé. Me sentí como cuando en la secundaria tomaba el brazo de Caroline y juntas atravesábamos toda la escuela de esa manera.

—Oye, no sé cómo agradecerte lo de mi auto —expresé algo tímida recordando aquel asunto. Damon permaneció sonriendo, aún cuando se encogió de hombros.

—"Gracias" sería un buen comienzo —sugirió con diversión. Reí entre dientes y negué la cabeza casi al mismo tiempo que me preguntaba dónde me dirigía.

—De igual manera me parece poco —repuse, y permanecí pensativa un rato—. ¿Adónde vamos precisamente? —pregunté de pronto.

—En realidad, ni siquiera yo lo sé —confesó. Segundos más tarde, comenzó a reír—. En este momento podría llevarte a tu muerte y estás tomando mi brazo y siguiéndome sin vacilación. No eres muy inteligente, Elena —anunció cuando acabé. Algo molesta, me deshice de su agarré y golpeé su brazo con algo de fuerza.

—Idiota —espeté haciendo un mohín.

Intenté alejarme antes que me arruinara el buen humor que hasta entonces poseía, pero pronto avanzó hacia mí y pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros para luego atraerme hacia él. Frustrada, traté sin mucho éxito de separarme por unos segundos, hasta que me resigné a la idea de que nunca podría vencer a su fuerza. Finalmente resoplé como una niña.

—Hasta ahora no entiendo cómo pude besarte —murmuré con exasperación. Damon sólo rió.

—Dos veces; y a la segunda parecías desquiciada con tantas cosas sin sentido que decías — señaló, y a continuación me dio un amistoso apretón que sólo desee no hubiera hecho. De no encontrarme bajo su abrazo, lo habría golpeado; pero evidentemente no podía.

—Estaba borracha —repuse con aspereza.

—Sí, y aquella noche actuaste de una manera ridícula —coincidió—. Me pregunto si podré usar eso a mi favor. Como una venganza.

Sintiéndome terriblemente avergonzada, y de una sacudida, salí de su agarré y golpeé su hombro. Grandísimo idiota. Él no obstante comenzó a reír de mí con fuerzas hasta que se dobló en dos. Me crucé de brazos con molestia y me quedé observándolo hasta que se irguió nuevamente. Visto desde ese lugar, si me decían que aquel hombre era profesor de Ciencias, preguntaría con qué se drogaban, porque era imposible creerlo en aquel momento.

—Eres de lo más extraña —afirmó Damon lo que pareció años después.

—Y tú un imbécil. —Contraataqué.

—Di que sí.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Así es, no tenía idea a qué tenía que decirle que sí, pero sólo quería ser la contra en aquello.

—Vamos, di que me quieres —insistió con una sonrisa torcida mientras lentamente avanzaba a mí. Entrecerré los ojos hacia él. Sólo se divertía conmigo.

—Sabes, ahora mismo te odio —aseguré sin mirarlo realmente al rostro en un tono poco más alto que un susurro.

—Mmm... Di que me odias. Una vez más.

—Agh, vete al infierno. — Damon se cruzó de brazos antes de responder.

—Sé que me amas.

Sí bien eso no debería de afectarme, no logré reprimir el impulso de mirar hacia otro lado mientras sentía mis mejillas arder. Maldito sea Damon Salvatore. Rodé los ojos ante mi propia reacción al mismo tiempo que una casi imperceptible sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro, y borraba mi ceño fruncido.

—Entonces te he dado la impresión equivocada —dije débilmente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok. Este es el capítulo final el epilogo lo publicare pronto posiblemente mañana.<strong>_


	20. Epilogo

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo: <strong>

_**Un cierre cursi para una historia muy cursi.**_

—Sí lo que dices es cierto, ¿por qué te ruborizas? —preguntó Damon con curiosidad, pero a su vez adoptando un aspecto más serio que hasta el momento.

—Eso es porque me tomó por sorpresa —repuse defendiéndome.

—Si tú lo dices...

—Lo que sea. —Lo detuve con un gesto y continué. —¿Quieres decirme para qué precisamente has ido a mi casa? —pregunté con impaciencia, la duda estaba matándome. Sin embargo, Damon pareció no notar eso, puesto que se encogió de hombros y volvió a posar su brazo sobre mis hombros mientras retomaba el paso, instándome a caminar.

—Por el momento sólo caminemos —sugirió—. Tengo algo que decir, pero aún busco la manera. Dame algo de tiempo —pidió con una mueca.

No supe muy bien qué quería decir, pero tampoco me molesté en preguntar; si quería tiempo, lo tendría, después de todo yo no tenía nada que hacer realmente.

El silencio se hizo entre nosotros como una incómoda compañía. No precisamente porque no quisiera hablarle, sino porque no tenía idea acerca de qué. Damon sólo permanecía callado mientras caminábamos hacia Dios sabía dónde, y eso comenzaba a impacientarme hasta tal punto que, en un esfuerzo desesperado por no caer muerta de aburrimiento, grité a los cuatro vientos la primera estupidez que pasó por mi cabeza. Una frase de alguna película que había visto recientemente. Si bien Damon no emitió sonido alguno, supe que estaba riendo gracias al movimiento de su pecho. Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados, y aparté la vista rápidamente en cuanto se volteó hacia mí. Esa vez sí escuché su risa.

No tenía idea cuánto tiempo pasó con precisión, pero luego de mi arranque de locura, seguimos caminando hasta acabar en la zona peatonal más popular de la ciudad. Fue allí finalmente cuando Damon entabló conversación conmigo. No era wow, la conversación más inteligente de la vida, pero bastó para que no deseara ponerme molesta hasta que hiciéramos algo.

—¿Me dirás al menos hacia dónde vamos? —insistí por enésima vez en aquella tarde-noche-lo que sea.

Damon se detuvo en su lugar y me obligó a hacer lo mismo. El semáforo acababa de cambiar a rojo.

—Creí haberte dicho que no lo sabía —señaló sin mirarme.

—Bueno, pero casi son las ocho de la noche. Creo que deberías tener una idea —objeté con algo de sequedad. Damon enarcó una ceja hacia mí y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Es cierto, tengo una idea —confesó—, pero ahora mismo no sé si es... Bueno, buena idea.

—Oh, vamos, sólo hazlo y ya —insistí otra vez, pero haciendo un gesto con ambos brazos.

Di una mirada general al camino arbolado repleto de tiendas donde por lo general se encontraban variedad de artículos artesanales que comenzamos a atravesar y fruncí el ceño. Era extraño encontrarse en la rambla aquellas horas, con tanta gente revisando las tiendas, o simplemente observando. Demonios si caminaban peor que tortuga paralítica.

—Bueno, comenzando con esto, te iba a ofrecer un...

—¡No seré la sumisa de nadie! —Me adelanté a decir, o bueno, a gritar. Al segundo, mordí mi lengua.

—¿Qué? —murmuró Damon incrédulo, indignado, y algo más que no logré identificar mientras me observaba con los ojos entrecerrados. Digamos que en aquel momento éste era mi pensamiento: Mierda, mierda, mierda, y seguía.

—¡No! Es que... Caroline me traumó con la trilogía... Y... Pensé... — vacilé y vacilé antes de golpear mi frente con la palma de mi mano—. Agh, imbécil, imbécil —me lamenté al mismo tiempo que Damon lanzaba una carcajada. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? Acababa de suicidarme verbalmente y ¿se reía? Agh, maldito idiota.

—Vaya, Elena, de todas las cosas que has dicho y hecho, esa fue la más graciosa —aseguró aún riéndose. Tenía ganas de golpearlo y gritar _¡Cierra la boca!_ O algo así—. ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió que te pediría eso?

No pude sino dejar que mi rostro se tiñera al fastidioso rojo VERGÜENZA que odiaba. Tierra, trágame ahora.

—¡No lo sé! —grité mostrándome muy humillada—. Es que... Eres tan..., tú que, agh, ¡algo psicóticamente malo debías tener aquí dentro! — tartamudeé al mismo tiempo que con los dedos índice picaba frenéticamente mi cabeza para dar a entender mi punto.

—¿Qué demonios? Eso no me explica como por qué creerías que te pediría algo así —replicó con diversión. El muy idiota parecía intentar detener la risa que avecinaba con escapar de sus labios.

Permanecí en mi lugar mientras pensaba en las mil y una forma en que una persona podría morir. El suicidio no parecía tan mala idea. Bueno, en realidad sí, pero supongo que se entiende.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó con seriedad.

—Reprimiendo el impulso de salir corriendo, lanzarme a la escollera y acabar con mi patética vida —espeté cruzándome de brazos bruscamente, intentando con la vida no mirar a su rostro. Sabía que si lo hacía vería diversión en ellos, y no era lo que necesitaba.

—¿Por qué habrías de acabar con tu vida? —inquirió con sinceridad.

—¿Es en serio? —pregunté como si la respuesta fuera realmente obvia —. ¡Acabo de gritar la estupidez más grande de toda mi vida! —exclamé comenzando a sentirme avergonzada otra vez—. Y todo porque Caroline estuvo hablándome durante meses de esa estúpida trilogía, mencionándola y mencionándola, y ahora tú que viniste a decirme algo pero no me molesté en escucharte completamente y acabé...

Estaba diciendo las palabras demasiado rápido entre gestos y cortísimas respiraciones de modo que no se me acabara el aire hasta que en cuestión de pocos segundos, Damon acabó con la distancia entre ambos, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó. Al principio, mientras aún permanecía tomada por sorpresa, no hice nada, sólo permanecí quieta sin saber qué hacer. Segundos más tarde comencé a devolverle el beso, y habría continuado de no ser porque recordé en qué situación me encontraba. Fue entonces que abrí los ojos y lo empecé a empujar del pecho hasta que nos separamos.

—¿Qué haces... Tú... Gran... Imbécil? —chillé como niña pequeña al mismo tiempo que seguía golpeándolo. Esto último sin saber por qué, pero se sentía bien hacerlo.

—Te beso —respondió de manera descarada—. No te callabas —agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Agh! ¡Pues me hubieras pegado! —Exclamé simulando un golpe a mi mejilla—. No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho, es tan...

—Elena —dije tomando mis muñecas. Sólo pude mirar a sus ojos, y me sentí perturbada por el verde en ellos—, cálmate, sólo pareces una histérica.

—Así me siento —aseveré en un susurro.

—¿Recuerdas... Cuando comenzamos de cero? —rememoró. Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, eso no tenía setenta y dos horas de antigüedad, y sí que había sido estúpido—. Bien, porque eso haremos ahora. Si te tiene tan avergonzada, entonces podemos comenzar de cero la conversación. Dejar atrás lo que has dicho, y el hecho que tu mejor amiga te lavó el cerebro metiendo en él a Christian Grey, y simplemente simular que jamás sucedió —sugirió con tranquilidad y esa paciencia que mostró varias veces en el pasado.

Que sugiriera eso y no deseara burlarse de mí hasta el resto de nuestra existencia era algo que no podía dejar pasar. ¿Era Damon Salvatore una persona real? Lo dudaba, y si lo era, tenía que encontrarle algún muerto en el armario. No podía ser tan... Tan... Agh, me frustraba no saber cómo describirlo.

—Estoy de acuerdo con ello, Percy —asentí encogiéndome de hombros, hablando con normalidad en lo que se sintió siglos de existencia.

—Entonces, bien. —Suspiró y luego rió entre dientes. —Mira, iba a decir alguna estupidez, pero puesto que con tu idea arruinaste mi número, iré directo al grano —explicó alejándose unos centímetros de mí; al fin liberándome—. Me agradas, Elena. Y no de la manera en que me agrada April, que es como mi fastidiosa hermana menor; sino en la manera que alguien puede desear estar con una persona. Y quiero estar contigo.

Quedé literalmente muda, sin tener una idea específica acerca de qué hacer o decir ante lo que Damon acababa de decirme. Sí estaba segura de sentirme idiota porque April y Caroline lo habían previsto, mientras que yo apenas si notaba que Damon estaba cerca. Sí, ajá, él también me agradaba, y era un hecho que por más que quisiera negarlo mis mejores momentos esas vacaciones los había transitado junto a él; por no mencionar que —si bien jamás lo transmití al mundo entero—, a su lado me sentía de una manera que no podía explicar, y no había experimentado con Stefan, pero no sabía si eso bastaba para decir que también deseaba estar con él.

Agh, aquí vamos, me estaba poniendo patéticamente cursi. ¿Qué demonios me pasaba? Ya que lo pensaba, eso era también culpa de James, ¿quién iba a decirlo?

—¿Por qué ibas a querer estar conmigo? —pregunté al cabo de un momento. Punto para Elena, que de mil preguntas, hace esa. Debería haberme golpeado—. Es decir, ¿no acabas de notar lo que sucedió hace pocos minutos? —objeté luego de sacudir ligeramente la cabeza.

—Eso mismo es una de las razones por las que quiero estar contigo — admitió con una sonrisa. _¿Eh?,_ pregunté mentalmente, aunque obviamente no podía oírme—. Vamos, Elena; creo que una vez ya mencioné una por una cada cosa que te hace la persona que eres, en el mismo momento que explique por qué me divertiría contigo. Por esas mismas razones querría estar a tu lado, y quien estuviese en contra a ello, es un idiota. —Sonreí, sin saber realmente cómo tomar lo que me estaba diciendo. — No puedo decirte que te amo, porque te estaría mintiendo, pues nadie se enamora de una persona en un mes — confesó a su pesar—. Sin embargo —continuó—, sí puedo decir que deseo estar contigo. Cuando dije que no dejaba de pensar en ti, aquel día en el departamento, decía la verdad. Y por más estúpido que a tu parecer suene, sigo haciéndolo.

—Podrías acabar cansándote de mí —repliqué, intentando que notara que aquello era una mala i de a.

—Lo dudo —negó. A continuación volvió a acercarse, y pasó la mano por mi mejilla—. Aunque estoy muy seguro que en algún momento querrás deshacerte de mí, y yo me iría si así lo deseas; pero hasta entonces, prefiero seguir a tu lado.

Fruncí el ceño hacia él, confundida, entumecida, con un millar de otras sensaciones recorriéndome, y decenas de pensamientos invadiendo mi mente, obligándome a dar una maldita respuesta a la persona frente a mí.

Posiblemente me habría lanzado a él sin vacilación, pero no podía ignorar esa vocecilla en mi cabeza que repetía una y otra vez que no podía hacerlo; Damon era alguien demasiado bueno, y yo un desastre andante que apenas y con demasiado esfuerzo podía poner en orden dos pensamientos a la vez; que se volvía indeseable, histérica y otro poco de cosas más sin siquiera pensarlo, y que nadie podría soportar. Sin embargo, no me estaba proponiendo casamiento, me pedía algo así como una oportunidad, y ¿qué más podía decir? Era Damon Salvatore la persona que tenía en frente, y pese a todos los comentarios negativos acerca de aquella decisión que mi cabeza formulaba, me limité a dejar de darle tantas vueltas al asunto y responder finalmente.

—Sabes, por lo general con eso no llegarías a nada conmigo —admití antes de suspirar—. Sin embargo, al Diablo con todo esto. —Sonreí y volví a mirarlo a los ojos. —Estoy cansada, y digo basta de una buena vez.

Sintiendo algo divertido el que frunciera el ceño, sonreí aún más, rodeé su cuello con ambos brazos, y lo atraje a mí para besarlo. Se sentía realmente bien hacerlo en un momento completamente normal, sin una fiesta, obstáculos, nada. Sólo como besas a una persona en cualquier momento, sin sentirte raro con ello; porque quieres hacerlo.

Damon rompió el beso y se separó unos milímetros para observarme. Tenía en su rostro esa sonrisa torcida que me había mostrado la primera vez que me había besado.

—Sabía que me amabas —aseguró con diversión

Reí una vez y sonreí como si nunca lo hubiese hecho. Sólo él podía ser tan idiota y resultarme — por más que lo negara—, increíblemente encantador.

—No —negué—. Sigo dándote la impresión equivocada —afirmé golpeando suavemente su pecho al mismo tiempo que volvía a besarme.

Podía decirlo cuantas veces quisiera, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta hasta cuándo esa afirmación sería cierta.

Quizás no mucho.

Esperaba que no fuese mucho.

**Fin**


End file.
